


Life From The Ashes: Book 1 (2/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 1 (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 1: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Interstate 70  
Wednesday, December 23  
1:30 p.m.

Henderson pulled the humvee up in front of a busy diner. "C'mon, babe, let's get a bite to eat." He grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him out of the truck and draped a large arm around the agent's shoulder as he walked with him into the diner.

All activity in the diner stopped at the sight of the two men, one extremely grotesque, and the other a sensual beauty. Henderson growled and glared angrily at them, pulling Mulder possessively closer to him. He found them a table in the corner and had Mulder sit down next to the wall, pulling his chair up close to Mulder so he could place his arm protectively around the back of the agent's chair.

A waiter approached them. "What can I get you?"

"Bring us two burgers with everything on them, a large order of onion rings, and a couple of beers."

Mulder squirmed uncomfortably in his chair he knew every eye in the place was focused on him. He did not want to chance making eye contact with anyone here; knowing how jealous Henderson was he knew it would only set him off.

There was another group of Neanderthals in the diner that had been openly admiring Mulder. They had their heads together in a deep conversation and kept glancing at the agent as if trying to come to some decision.

Their food arrived and Mulder stared at the greasy burger in disgust. Normally he would have enjoyed eating it, but his current situation had taken his appetite away. At Henderson's prodding, he took a small bite, just trying to keep the large man happy.

Mulder nibbled on some of the greasy onion rings, and downed his beer so fast that Henderson ordered him another. He decided getting drunk might help him get through this humiliating situation.

*Fox, slow down, you know you can't handle your alcohol.*

*Walter, I don't think this is any of your concern!*

*Yes, it is! You need to keep your wits about you. You can't afford to get drunk!*

*Okay, just stop nagging me.* Mulder set the beer reluctantly back on the table.

Skinner had spent the last few hours trying to convince Mulder that he was really sorry about his role in the consortium, and that he really did love him. He felt he was starting to make some progress, his lover no longer tried to shut him out.

Henderson noticed that Mulder wasn't going to finish the rest of his burger, so he finished it for him. "That's all right, babe. I know you must be having some pre-wedding day jitters."

At that moment the three n'thrals at the other table walked over. "We've decided to take your beautiful friend off your hands. Now, you can leave quietly or we get the pleasure of killing you," the largest n'thral threatened.

Colonel Henderson leaned back not taking his arm from around the back of Mulder's chair. He sneered up at the other Neanderthals. He was a highly trained soldier and was certified as a lethal weapon, and he knew over a hundred ways to kill a man with his bare hands. The mutants standing in front of him had none of his training, while their presence may have intimidated other men . . . to him they were insects waiting to be squashed.

"C'mon, gorgeous, me and the boys will show you a really good time." He reached for Mulder who leaned away from him.

Henderson shot out a hand and grabbed the large n'thral by his throat, crushing it. The n'thral fell to the floor gasping for air and dying after a few agonizing minutes. The other mutants backed away then took off out the front door.

Henderson threw some money on the table, gently grasping Mulder's upper arm he pulled him out of his chair. "Time to leave, honey."

They stepped over the body of the dead n'thral and left through the same door the others had fled through. Getting back into the humvee, Henderson pulled out of the parking lot and headed back onto the interstate. He got his vehicle back up to a comfortable eight-five miles an hour. The speed limits on the interstates were no longer being enforced.

*Fox, we're only forty minutes behind you now. Hang in there, we'll catch up to you soon.*

*Then what? What do you want from me, Walter?*

*Fox, I love you. I want you to come back to me.*

*I don't love you! Why did you murder my father?* he asked, closing his eyes against the pain. Henderson sat with his large arm wrapped possessively around the young man unaware of the heated conversation going on between the two lovers.

This was the only issue they hadn't broached, yet. Skinner had been dreading it, but was prepared to tell Fox the truth.

*Fox, I was given a choice . . . it was either your life or your father's. I knew what type of man your father was -- did you? They killed your sister to keep him in line and he knew it, he didn't even tell you. He let you go on thinking that she was still alive, that she was missing because of you! How many times did he beat you? How many broken bones had he given you? And how many innocent Americans or should I call them merchandise did he order experimented on? Your father was a monster -- as bad as any alien or mutant you hunted. It wasn't until you were given that DAT tape that he was willing to bare his soul to you, knowing that if he did . . . they would take you for their experiments, but better a dead son than one who despised him.*

*But . . . he was my father.* A silent tear fell from Mulder's eye. It hurt more because he knew Walter was right -- his dad was a monster.

*Fox, don't shut me out. Please . . . I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you.*

*I . . . I need some time to think.*

He was well aware that his sister had been killed shortly after her abduction, he had found the documents, and eventually he had found Samantha's grave. It had helped to bring down the consortium, but he couldn't get over the fact that his father knew. Until now, he had tried to deny it to himself. How could his father knowingly allow him to take the blame for her disappearance? It had ruined his life.

Mulder spent the rest of the trip to Las Vegas thinking he was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Henderson had parked the truck behind a small chapel. It was already dark outside. Henderson shook him and he raised his head off the Colonel's broad shoulder -- embarrassed.

"Rise and shine, babe."

"What time is it?" Mulder murmured, looking cautiously around.

"It's 6:10 p.m." The n'thral guided him into the chapel.

They were met by an even larger n'thral. "Calvin! How are you? This must be your Fox. You're right, he is exquisite. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone more beautiful." His eyes roam appreciatively over Mulder, taking in every detail.

"Henry, it's good to see you again. And, yes, this it the love of my life. Fox, say hello to my brother Henry. He's going to marry us."

*Walter . . . I hope to hell that you are in Las Vegas?*

*Fox, we're still about twenty-five miles outside of Vegas. We'll be there soon.*

*I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THIS BASTARD!*

Henry grabbed Mulder's hand. "Let's get you ready."

He brought Mulder into a small windowless room, closing the door behind them. The door had a black tuxedo hanging from the hook. There was a table and stool in the middle of the room with a wash basin and a razor.

"Sit." Henry directed him toward the stool.

At the nervous look Mulder threw him, Henry reassured him. "Don't worry, despite my appearance I am still a man of God, I have no intention of molesting you. I'm only going to shave you. This is your wedding, after all, and you must look your best."

"I really don't want to marry your brother."

"Nonsense, Calvin will protect and provide for you. You should consider yourself very lucky." He took Mulder's jacket and T-shirt off then draped a towel around his shoulders. Henry lathered the agent's face and proceeded to shave him.

Okay, so both brothers are deranged, Mulder thought.

It took all of fifteen minutes for Henry to shave and dress him in the elegant tux. The fit was perfect . . . it accentuated his tall, lanky body. Henry smiled approvingly. "You look beautiful. Calvin will be so happy. Come along, Fox, let's get you married."

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

They entered the chapel. Henderson was pacing anxiously in front of the altar. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them enter and a big smile lit up his grotesque face. "Babe, you're so fucking beautiful."

Henry positioned Mulder next to his brother in front of the altar. Henderson reached over and took the agent's hand. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be legally married, then it's on to the bridal suite."

*Walter, where the fuck are you?*

*Hold on, we're just a few miles away.*

Henry proceeded to read . . . and Mulder tuned him out while glancing nervously at the clock. When Henry got to the part if there is anyone here who objects . . .

Skinner and Frohike burst through the door.

"I FUCKING OBJECT!" Skinner bellowed his face was a mask of pure rage. Mulder couldn't remember ever seeing him so angry.

"Get your goddamn, filthy, fucking hands off of him!" Skinner snarled, approaching the two immense giants menacingly.

Mulder all of a sudden got concerned for Skinner's safety. Why wasn't he pulling his gun? He's going to get himself killed. Mulder had witnessed first hand how lethal Henderson was and couldn't bare it if Walter died trying to save his pathetic excuse for a life.

At that moment, Mulder realized that he was still deeply in love with Walter Skinner and that he had forgiven him for his past mistakes -- even for murdering his father.

"Walter, your gun! Don't do this . . . protect yourself." Skinner glanced at him, their eyes locked for a brief second, and a cold chill ran down Mulder's spine. He knew from that brief glance that Walter was going to sacrifice his life. Skinner was not willing to go on living without him.

"Don't." Mulder looked pleadingly at him.

Skinner was determined, he would kill the n'thral with his bare hands, but he could no longer live without Mulder's love. He was willing to die, and set his lover free at the same time.

"Walter, please, I *forgive* you -- I *love* you." Tears were streaming down Mulder's face.

"NO! You can't love him! Slut! I'll teach you to betray my love." Henderson backhanded Mulder across the face sending him flying into the folding chairs. Mulder's forehead hit the hardwood floor with a sickening crack and his body went limp.

Skinner stared in shock at his lover's unmoving body and he snapped. He pointed his finger at the two n'thrals and uttered one word.

"Die."

A bright red light shot from his hand, striking both the n'thrals who howled out in pain as all the flesh on their bodies started to melt off. They caught on fire as an intense blaze engulfed their bodies, after only a minute nothing was left but a pile of ashes.

Exhausted, Skinner staggered over to Mulder's crumpled body. He pushed aside the fallen metal chairs and knelt down beside him, lifting Mulder's head gently onto his lap. Blood was pouring down the agent's face from a deep wound on his forehead; it started dripping onto Skinner's pants. Skinner brushed the blood-dampened bangs out of Mulder's eyes stroking a thumb over his high cheekbones where a large purple bruise was forming. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to Mulder's.

Frohike had crept forward staring at the two men on the floor. "We should get Mulder to a hospital, Walter. He doesn't look too good and neither do you."

"I just need a moment to catch my breath," Skinner murmured.

"Don't move! Mulder is coming with us."

Both men were shocked upon hearing Dana Scully's voice, looking up they saw only a small street punk, standing there pointing a gun at them.

"Scully?"

Krycek strolled in right behind her. "She said don't move."

Both men felt their muscles freeze, and realized they were unable to move a finger.

Krycek walked over and stared at the piles of ashes. "You are getting very good, Skinner. Too bad you used too much energy, it take a while for your body to recover. By then we'll be long gone."

Krycek bent down beside the two men and stared lovingly at Mulder, regardless of the blood and the large bruise covering the right side of the agent's face . . . he was still the most beautiful sight Krycek had ever seen. He caressed Mulder's face, then delicately scooped him up off the floor, and into his arms, using his levitation powers to help him handle the agent's weight.

"Alex, how is he?" Scully looked with concern at her partner. He was too pale and there was so much blood covering his face and hair it obscured his features from her scrutiny.

"Hurt, but he heals fast. He'll be fine."

Skinner glared at both of them. "Why are you helping him, Scully?" At least Krycek left him with his voice this time.

"You have the nerve to ask me that, sir, after what you've done." She glared angrily at him, turning she stormed out the door just behind Krycek.

"Scully, wait . . . come back . . . don't do this!" Skinner's plea landed on deaf ears.

They had rented a large RV using one of Krycek's many aliases and seemingly endless bank account. It had a small dinette and galley kitchen and two small bedrooms, one with a queen-size bed and the other with two bunk beds.

Krycek gently laid Mulder on the queen-sized bed in the back as Scully grabbed the medical kit. "Alex, you drive, I'll take care of Mulder."

Krycek reluctantly let her. Las Vegas was one of the few cities that didn't have a curfew. It was strange to see so many people moving around the city at night. Krycek swung the RV in front of the Luxor, waiting as Bill, carrying Matthew rushed out and climbed into the RV.

Bill glanced at the bedroom seeing his sister and the unmoving body of her partner. "How is he?" he asked. Buckling Matthew into the passenger seat, he quickly changed places with Krycek.

"Banged up and unconscious, but alive." Krycek rushed back to be with Mulder as Bill pulled the RV onto the road, heading southeast.

Earlier, after their flight had finally taken off, they spent the time on board discussing where to head once they rescued Mulder. They agreed to head south through Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas, the curfew laws in those states were less restrictive. When they reached Louisiana, they would stay along the coast until they arrived in Miami.

They had agreed to drive in shifts with Krycek taking the more dangerous night shift.

Scully sat back and studied Mulder's face after she finished cleaning away the blood. God . . . what happened to him, he was too beautiful for words. No wonder Skinner wanted him.

Scully unfastened the buttons to Mulder's shirt and pulled it open, she examined his smooth chest, running a delicate hand over his ribs checking for injury. She had watched enough news while at Northridge to know that a man who looked like her partner would be at great risk in today's society from predators like Skinner and Henderson.

The A.D. might have had enough time to deceive Mulder before they rescued him. Knowing her stubborn partner, he would not believe anything they told him to the contrary. Mulder had always been gullible when it came to Walter Skinner and she wanted to protect him from that man. Mulder would want to return to Skinner, and as his partner, it was her responsibility to look out for him. She would see that Skinner did not get his corrupt and dirty hands on her partner ever again.

Scully looked lovingly down at her partner and best friend she would not let anything happen to him. Mulder had always needed her to look out for him, now he needed her more than ever. She gently caressed his cheek and brushed her lips against his forehead. "Don't worry, Mulder, I'm here now," she murmured softly.

Krycek came in the room and sat on the bed next to Scully; she had cleaned the blood from Mulder's face and had bandaged his head wound. She sat staring transfixed at her partner's surreal features in awe -- he was so beautiful.

"You should see him when he isn't bruised and battered, Scully."

"Alex, Skinner will try to get him back."

"We won't have to worry about Skinner for a while, I'll be able to maintain my hold on him until we get safely out of Las Vegas and with Fox unconscious he won't be able to track us."

Mulder moaned softly, stirring and Krycek brushed a tender hand over his face. "Sleep, love." Mulder stopped moving and sunk back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Why don't you go up front and keep Bill company. I'm going to undress Fox and put him to bed," Krycek told her, as he started to remove the soiled tuxedo Mulder was wearing.

***

Las Vegas  
Thursday, December 24  
7:30 a.m.

"Langly, what's wrong with you guys? For the last time . . . I'm not working with the enemy . . . Skinner is a decent and honorable man." Frohike was starting to get exasperated; he had never had his loyalty questioned by the gunmen before.

Skinner glanced over at him, anxiety and exhaustion was showing on both of their faces. They had spent the entire evening in Las Vegas trying to figure out where Krycek and Scully were likely to head with Mulder.

Skinner felt relieved that Mulder had forgiven him and still loved him. He now had hope and a reason to go on knowing that Fox would come home with him once they found him. It offset the anger he felt at having his lover snatched out of his hands by that rat-bastard and Dana Scully.

What had Krycek told Scully to get her to so willingly help him abduct her own partner?

"Okay, Langly. Just tell Byers to get his ass in gear, we don't have all day." Frohike hissed into the phone.

"What?"

"Byers is flying down. They know where Krycek and Scully are heading. But, they don't . . . trust me. They want answers before they're willing to part with the information."

"That is just fucking great!" Skinner snapped and started pacing. They were losing too much time.

***

New Mexico  
Thursday, December 24  
8:00 a.m.

There was a loud pounding in Mulder's head as he drifted back toward consciousness. He heard the soft hum of a car motor and he felt himself lying on a soft surface with a warm shape wrapped around him. Breathing in, he let out a relieved sigh, Krycek, he would recognize his lover's scent anywhere.

The previous night's events all came crashing back. "Walter!" he gasped, sitting up ignoring the pain in his head. The covers fell off him exposing his bare upper body.

Scully came rushing back. She was preparing breakfast in the galley when she heard Mulder cry out.

Krycek had startled awake at Mulder's cry. He had just joined his lover in bed after driving the RV for the past nine hours.

Mulder looked up at Scully who was wearing her disguise; she had taken the time to cut her hair short. "Scully?"

"Hi, partner." She smiled at him, walked over, sat down on the bed, and hugged him.

"Scully, where are we? What happened? Where's Walter?"

Krycek met her eyes over Mulder's shoulder.

"We're on the road heading for Miami. Mulder, I don't know how to tell you this but . . . Skinner is dead . . . Henderson killed him. We arrived right after and rescued you, killing both those n'thral bastards. Mulder, I'm so sorry," Scully said. She wrapped her arms tighter around his body as she felt him break down crying against her shoulder.

Krycek stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she had blatantly lied to her partner, what was she trying to do? She met his stare and raised a delicate eyebrow. *Do you love him or not, Alex?* she asked telepathically.

*I can't lie to him, Dana.*

*You don't have to, I just did it for you.*

*Why?* Krycek gently caressed Mulder's back, trying to soothe him.

*If Mulder thinks Skinner is still alive, he would try to return to him. This way, he will come with us willingly. He won't find out the truth and once we're in St. Petersburg he will never know.*

*Skinner isn't going to stop looking for him, and Fox will discover that we lied to him at some point.*

*Alex, we need time. Time to gather evidence against Skinner to prove to Mulder how corrupt the A.D. is. We have to prove that he doesn't have Mulder's best interest at heart, he only wants him for his body and nothing else. We're doing it for his own good, Alex.*

*Okay, Dana, but I don't like it.*

Krycek pulled Mulder into his arms and away from Scully. "C'mon, my love, everything will be okay."

"Alex, Walter really did love me and I hurt him so badly. I will never forgive myself . . . it's my fault he's dead," he sobbed.

"Ssh, Fox, it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Krycek hugged his grief stricken lover, stroking his back.

Krycek gave Scully an angry glare. She sighed getting off the bed and pulled the sliding door closed on her way out, giving them some privacy.

Scully had seen Mulder grief stricken before, but he had never accepted any comforting from anyone, not even from her. She suddenly felt jealous of Alex Krycek.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 8  
Deception

by Jo B.  


* * *

  
***

San Antonio, Texas  
Thursday, December 24  
3:00 p.m.

Krycek hung up the phone at the Central Park shopping mall. He had just made a long distance phone call overseas to his friend Boris in St. Petersburg. Boris informed him about a Russian freighter docked in Corpus Christi that was heading to Havana. Now they wouldn't have to drive all the way to Miami, after all. Boris was going to arrange passage for all of them to Cuba, and then onto the first flight leaving for Russia.

The freighter was scheduled to weigh anchor on December 26 at 7:00 a.m.; it should reach Havana the next morning. They would take the first flight out, which Boris had indicated would be at noon on the 27th. He smiled; soon he would have Fox at home with him in St. Petersburg. Then they would build a life together, that is, once Fox got over Walter Skinner. Krycek was hoping the new surroundings would help take his lover's mind off his former life.

Krycek shifted the heavy shopping bags in his hands. They had lost all their clothing in his rush to get out of Las Vegas, he had forgotten to retrieve their suitcases from that dead n'thral bastard. Fox was wearing some of Bill's clothing, which were too large for his lanky frame. Krycek had bought some new clothing for both of them, and he had purchased a new winter coat for his lover.

Krycek stopped in front of a toy store and couldn't resist buying Bill's little boy some Christmas presents, he hoped next Christmas they would have more to celebrate. He had the store wrap the gifts and struggled to carry all of his purchases back to the RV. Mulder was watching Matthew while Bill and Dana ran to the grocery store.

He unlocked the RV and climbed in. Mulder sat cross-legged on the floor playing with the baby. Matthew had just started walking and was pulling all the pots and pans out of the bottom cabinet, he would grab one and waddle over to Mulder and hand it to him, smiling.

"That kid needs some real toys." Krycek grinned, looking down at his lover.

Mulder sadly met his eyes. "Yeah, his dad didn't have time to bring any." The agent reached out and scooped Matthew up into his arms. The little boy squirmed and giggled at being caught.

"Well, maybe Santa will bring him some tonight." Krycek brought the bags back to their cramped bedroom.

He came back out and knelt by Mulder, reaching to muss the little boy's hair. "How are you doing, Fox?" Krycek asked after a few minutes.

"Not too well . . . I can't get over that he's dead." Mulder hugged the little boy tighter, seeking comfort from his small body.

"Fox, it will take time . . . but eventually, you will get over him . . . I'll help you." He kissed Mulder softly on the lips, taking Matthew from him. "C'mon, it's way past your nap time."

Krycek took the boy into the bedroom and put him down for a nap on the bottom bunk. He came back into the small galley kitchen and dinette area. Mulder was putting away the pots and pans.

"Alex, what did you find out from your friend?"

"We don't have to go to Miami which makes me happy. I was dreading having to smuggle us over to Cuba, it would have been extremely dangerous with a small child along. We're going to catch a freighter docked in Corpus Christi that's going to Havana and then take the first flight to Russia."

"That's good . . . I don't want to stay in this country any longer." Mulder felt responsible for Skinner's death and there was just too many memories here reminding him of that fact. The idea of going back to the FBI no longer appealed to him -- how could it?

Krycek gazed into Mulder's haunted hazel eyes; there was so much misery in them. It was going to take him a long time to overcome his lost. Scully was right about one thing, if Fox knew Skinner was still alive he would have left him to return to the older man.

He had his chance to kill Skinner, why hadn't he taken it? How would Fox react when he found out the A.D. was still very much alive and they had lied to him? Krycek knew how the agent would react and dreaded the confrontation. It had been a long time since Fox had been angry and hated him and he didn't want to go back to those days. He had three options: kill Walter Skinner, tell Fox that Skinner was still alive, or wait for the inevitable when Fox found out on his own.

For now, option three sounded like the best, in time, he would tell Fox the truth. He had connections within the Russian Government and Military, he would see that Walter Skinner was never allowed in Russia. It might give him enough time to win Mulder's love, so the agent wouldn't leave him when he finally told him the truth.

Krycek wasn't aware that during his musings he had taken Mulder into his arms and was hugging him tightly -- holding on for dear life. "Alex, loosen your grip . . . I can hardly breathe."

He did as requested, but did not release his hold on Mulder. Instead, he kissed him long and hard. "Fox, I need you. Promise me you'll never leave me."

Before Mulder could reply, Bill and Dana returned with the groceries. They both stared at the two men embracing intimately. Dana felt another spurt of jealousy. Bill felt curious about what it would be like to make love to another man. Although he was in the Navy, he'd never had contact with any gay sailors. He had an idea what men did together, but didn't have the slightest clue what it would be like.

"I put Matthew down for a nap," Krycek told them not breaking away from Mulder, instead he slipped his arm around the agent's waist bring their bodies closer together.

"Thanks, Alex, I think I'll go check on him." Bill put the bags he was carrying down on the dinette table and hurried out of the room. He was embarrassed by the fact he was starting to get aroused watching the two men.

"So what did you get, Scully?" Mulder broke away from Krycek and started helping Scully unpack the bags. She smiled affectionately at him; Mulder could be the perfect gentleman.

"We bought some seafood for our Christmas Eve dinner and a ham with all the fixings for Christmas." Scully pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Scully." Mulder grinned appreciatively.

Bill came back into the room. "We should get going if we're going make it to Miami," he said. It was too dangerous for Dana and him to remain in this country. The government would be searching for his baby sister; she had become a hot commodity. They would send discreet word to Charlie and let him know their whereabouts. Some day they would be a whole family again.

"We don't have to go to Miami, Bill, head for Corpus Christi."

Krycek took a few minutes to explain the change of plans to both the Scullys. Bill started the RV and headed south, it wouldn't take them that long to reach the gulf town. If everything went okay, they would get there between 7:00 and 8:00 p.m., then they could all relax for Christmas. Bill had been to Corpus Christi before and knew the city well. "We can park the RV at the docks when we get there. It should be well lit and heavily patrolled. We shouldn't have any problem with ghouls."

Mulder, Krycek and Scully sat at the dinette table. Scully wanted to be filled in on what was happening in the U.S. and around the world. They spent the next several hours talking as Bill drove.

***

Las Vegas  
Thursday, December 24  
5:00 p.m.

An anxious Walter Skinner and Melvin Frohike met John Byers at the Las Vegas airport. The man walked off the plane dressed impeccably in a suit and tie; he was carrying a laptop and a briefcase. He wouldn't answer any of their questions until he picked up his suitcase at the baggage claim area.

"We might as well go back to the hotel because we aren't going anywhere tonight. Don't worry, if I believe you and that's a *big* if, we have plenty of time to catch up to them," Byers informed them with an arrogance he normally didn't project.

Skinner clenched his jaw in a stern scowl; he wanted to pound the small dapper dressed man. "Okay, we'll go back to the hotel, but you better be right about catching up to them," he snarled.

"C'mon, Byers, I can't believe after all our years of working together you would doubt my loyalty," Frohike whined.

"Frohike, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

They arrived back at the hotel and waited as Byers got himself a room for the night. Byers wanted to meet on neutral territory, so they met in the bar securing themselves a quiet corner table.

Byers opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of documents. "This is all the data Langly and I were able to dig up on you, Mr. Skinner, I'd say it's pretty damn incriminating, " Byers informed them.

"John, I know all about the A.D.'s past involvement with the consortium. That's what you and Langly dug up, isn't it?" Frohike asked, irritated.

"Ah, well yes. What exactly do you know? And why are you helping him if you know about his involvement with the conspiracy?"

"I know that he regrets his initial involvement, and has been making amends to rectify his past mistakes. He supported Mulder, Scully, and the X-Files for over the past four years. It was only the first year that he worked for the consortium, he got out after Mulder returned alive from New Mexico and has been protecting him ever since."

Skinner gritted his teeth; he was becoming annoyed at being talked about as if he weren't even sitting here. "I can speak for myself, Melvin."

"Hey sorry," Frohike shrugged.

Skinner sighed, "Mr. Byers, I would never do anything to hurt Agent Mulder. It's true that I was initially assigned to control him and his work, but that was before I knew their true agenda. Do you have anything on me working for them after 1994?"

"No. But, Agent Scully believes you're still working for them, and that you don't have Mulder's best interests in mind."

"Agent Scully has become bitter over our governments treatment of her. In her mind, I'm part of that government and she's holding me personally responsible. I also think it bothers her that Agent Mulder and myself are living together. Scully has always been very protective of Mulder, I'm sure she really believes that she's doing what's best for him."

"Okay, I'll believe you, for now. We were able to track Krycek's cell phone and picked up a call he made to Miami. He was trying to hire a boat to take them over to Cuba. They need to get to Cuba in order to catch a plane to Russia. Krycek used one of his aliases to purchase a RV in Las Vegas, and we believe they are driving down to Miami. They should arrive there on the 26th or 27th."

"Good, then we can get there ahead of them." Skinner breathed a sigh of relief; he would have Fox back soon.

***

Corpus Christi, Texas  
Thursday, December 24  
8:30 p.m.

They were parked dockside and the parking lot was brightly lit, Bill had checked them in with the dock security. In exchange for being allowed to park here and protection, Krycek agreed to give the head of Security the RV when they left.

Money had never been an issue with Krycek -- he had plenty. Their safety was his first concern, and two nights safely protected by dock security was well worth the price.

Krycek was helping Scully prepare their Christmas Eve meal. Mulder could have put both of them to shame, but he wasn't in the mood to cook. He wandered up to the front of the RV; it was parked so the windows faced out over the Gulf of Mexico. He sat down in the passenger seat and stared out at the tranquil moonlit waters.

Bill walked up and sat down in the driver's seat. "We haven't had a chance to talk, I wanted to apologize to you for what I said last time we met."

"It's not necessary, you were right after all. I am one sorry SOB." Mulder refused to meet Bill's eyes and continued to stare outside.

"No . . . you're not, Mulder, I was out of line when I said that. It was your conviction and beliefs that stopped those bastards in the end. The rest of us were too blind to see beyond our secure little lives -- we were all sheep waiting to be slaughter."

Mulder looked over and met Bill's eyes, nodding and accepting his apology then he stared back outside.

"Can I ask you something personal, Mulder?"

"You can ask, but I won't promise to answer it."

"Okay, I can accept that. What's it like being with another man?"

"I don't have all that much experience, Bill. Walter Skinner was my first male lover and that was only a little over a month ago." God, had it only been that short of time, he thought. A wave of sadness washed over him, he would never feel Skinner's strong, protective arms around him again.

"I always assumed you had more experience. You and Dana never became romantically involved, so I thought . . . "

"That I was gay." Mulder grinned. "She was my partner, Bill. It's not as if I didn't find her attractive, but we were partners, to go beyond that would have ruined our partnership."

"I can buy that. So what made you become involved with Walter Skinner?"

Mulder sighed, "I've always been attracted to both men and women, until now becoming involved with a man would have been too dangerous to my career. I was constantly under surveillance of one form or another. I couldn't risk it. But after the alien virus was released and our whole social structure changed, it didn't matter anymore. I had always been attracted to Walter Skinner so, it seemed like the perfect opportunity." Mulder turned his face back toward the window as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. Dana told me about Walter Skinner," Bill murmured softly. Dana had told him that Skinner was dead, killed trying to save Mulder's life.

Krycek came up behind them and handed Mulder a beer over the agent's shoulder; he brushed his lips against the top of his head. "Dinner's ready." The lights in the front of the RV were off, but Krycek could see Mulder's red-rimmed eyes through his reflection in the windshield.

"Good, I'm starved." Bill rose, leaving the distraught agent to Krycek's care.

Mulder was peeling the label off the beer bottle as Krycek knelt down beside him. "C'mon, Fox, let's get something to eat."

"You go ahead, Alex, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. Don't do this to yourself, it's not healthy."

Mulder laughed, "I'm a fucking immortal, Alex, unfortunately not eating isn't going to kill me."

Krycek closed his eyes against the pain in his lover's voice. He reached out and took Mulder's hand in his, squeezing it. "Fox, please, punishing yourself isn't going to bring him back. I'm sure Skinner wouldn't want to see you starving yourself, regardless of the fact that you can't die."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I really can't stomach food right now, I doubt that I'd be able to keep anything down, anyway. You go ahead, I just need some time alone." Mulder's soft hazel eyes pleaded with him to understand.

Krycek kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me. Please don't shut me out." Krycek headed back to join the Scullys, leaving Mulder to weather his grief alone.

Mulder took a sip of his beer reminiscing about how happy he had been with Walter Skinner. He should have realized it wouldn't last, fate always seemed to reach up and knock him down whenever he became happy. He never should have become involved in a relationship knowing his dismal luck -- it was destined to end in disaster.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the hard vinyl car seat. He should break it off with Krycek before their relationship also ended in disaster. He was becoming too needy of the younger man. He needed the comfort and security Alex provided him and cringed at the thought of being alone and unprotected. He was far too vulnerable, there were too many Henderson's in this world, but did his own selfish needs give him the right to put Alex's life at risk?

No, he couldn't do that to Alex. He would talk to him and let the younger man know that once he was back on his feet, he would be leaving him. It would be for the best. Once they were overseas he could easily go to England; he still had a couple of close friends living there that he could stay with until he found employment.

He took another sip of beer and found it warm, glancing at his watch he realized he had been sitting here for several hours. It was already after midnight. He very reluctantly got up and headed to the back of the RV. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him with concern when he walked up to the table -- he would have laughed if he could. Never in a million years would he have expected Bill Scully to show concern for his wellbeing.

"I'm going to bed," Mulder informed them, heading back to use the bathroom. He used the toilet then washed his hands, splashing some cold water on his face. There was a knock outside the door and it slid open revealing Krycek, who handed him a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor and shaving cream. "I picked these up at the mall today."

"Thanks, Alex." He pulled the door shut giving Fox his privacy, besides there wasn't enough room in that small space for him.

Mulder brushed his teeth. He hadn't shaved for over two days and was grateful to get the coarse stubble off his face. When he came out, Krycek took his place. "I'll join you in a few minutes, my love." Krycek patted his butt as he went by him.

Mulder stepped in the bedroom, he tried to maneuver in the small room, there wasn't much floor space, the queen-sized bed took up most of the room, and it was piled with packages.

He easily shrugged out of the oversized clothes that he had borrowed from Bill Scully. Careful to fold them, he would return them to the larger man in the morning. He looked around for a place to set them and found a small closet and placed them on the top shelf.

He left his boxers on and looked helplessly at all the packages on the bed. Sighing, he started to unpack them. He hung the new clothing in the closet. Mulder came across an expensive, long, black, cashmere coat and ran his hand over the soft, thick fabric.

"Do you like it?" Krycek asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Good, I bought it for you. Merry Christmas, Fox." Krycek eased over along the side of the bed next to him and wrapped his arms Mulder's waist kissing him.

"Thanks, Alex." He hung the coat up in the closet on the last hanger. "I think you over did it. We have no more room to put the rest of your purchases," he said, looking at the large remaining bag.

Krycek took the large bag, glancing in it. "I'll put these in the other room, they're Christmas presents for Matthew."

Mulder smiled warmly at him, sometimes Krycek surprised him, he never knew the younger man had a soft spot for children. He found that attribute in the triple agent endearing.

With the bed now cleared, Mulder pulled down the covers and climbed in. Krycek came back and pulled the sliding door closed, he removed his clothing tossing it on the floor. He climbed in next to Mulder and immediately started making love to him. Mulder wanted to tell the younger man he wasn't in the mood, but the look of desire and love in Krycek's eyes stopped him cold. It seemed like such a small thing, allowing the ex-agent to take pleasure from his body that Mulder gave in. How could he deny Krycek anything, after all he'd done for him?

Krycek buried his nose in the curve between Mulder's shoulder and throat breathing in his scent. They had lost the agent's medication and he had come to realize that when Mulder was depressed his body didn't produce excess pheromones. Krycek wanted to do some more research into how the agent's moods affected his production of pheromones. He loved the rush his body got when breathing in Mulder's scent and wanted to eliminate his medication when they were alone together.

He had Boris contact Dr. Harris for the formula to Mulder's anti-pheromone drug. By the time they arrived in St. Petersburg, Boris should have the medication ready.

Krycek had to make tonight and tomorrow night count, because he wouldn't be able to touch Fox once they were on the ship. He didn't want the agent being aroused while at sea on a ship full of horny sailors.

He ran his hands down Mulder's lean length, feeling the warm, smooth skin and ribs. He eased himself down on top of him rubbing his hard erection against the agent's still soft groin. He rotated his hips gently as he softly kissed Mulder, seeking to titillate him. Krycek wanted his lover to enjoy their coupling as much as he would.

His weight pressed Mulder down into the mattress as he covered the warm length of him with his body. His hands were combing through Mulder's thick, silky hair, and he held the agent's head immobile to further explore his lush, damp mouth. Mulder lay still underneath him, not responding to his advances, Krycek raised his head and lifted himself off the agent's body. He stared into Mulder anguished hazel eyes. "Fox, you're not going to be able to bring him back. You need to start living again -- let him go. We'll make new memories together and build a new life -- just you and me."

"Alex, take what you need from me . . . I won't deny you anything. But, please, don't ask me to forget Walter Skinner that's something I will never do . . . not even for you."

"Fox, I can't make love to you like this."

"I can't offer you any more right now, just the use of my body." Mulder reached up and laid a hand on the side of Krycek's beautiful, sad face. "Alex, I'm sorry, but I'm dead inside . . . I don't know if I'll ever feel anything ever again."

"Fox, I'll see that you do. I'm not letting you go, I love you too much." Krycek lowered himself back down onto his lover's body and proceeded to devour his mouth.

He would make Fox feel again. He wasn't willing to give up so easily and someday Fox would return his love.

***

Miami, Florida  
Friday, December 25  
4:00 p.m.

Skinner removed his glasses and massaged his temples. He was getting a headache listening to the unrelenting back and forth banter between the two lone gunmen. At least they were all on friendly terms now after Byers had reluctantly accepted Skinner's innocence.

Skinner kept his senses alert; he wanted to contact Fox the moment he came within his telepathic range. He wasn't sure of his total range, but he estimated that it had to be at least fifty miles. His only hoped he could defeat Krycek and get his lover away from him. Skinner was positive that Fox would try to return to him the first chance that he got, which worried him -- he didn't want his lover unprotected. At least Krycek was able to look out for Fox.

The waiter finally brought their orders; they had waited over two hours for a table in this crowded restaurant. They were almost turned away because of the lateness of the hour. Curfew started in a little over an hour and they would have to hurry back to the safety of their hotel. Miami was becoming infamous for having the largest number of ghouls in the nation.

Skinner glanced around at the other diners; a large number of them wore military uniforms. They were stationed in Miami to stop the influx of refugees sneaking in from Cuba and South America. The refugees were also responsible for the large population of ghouls in the area. The ghouls found the refugees whom snuck in after dark easy prey.

"So, Mr. Skinner, what is your assessment of the new procreation bill before congress?" Byers asked.

"I find it disturbing and very restrictive." Skinner never thought he would be stuck in Miami on Christmas discussing reproduction with Mulder's weird friends.

"What about it do you find disturbing, if I may ask?"

"I find the whole idea of creating a whole new government agency that's primary duty is to control and regulate who is allowed to reproduce disturbing. The very idea of some government bureaucrat with that kind of authority is un-American," Skinner scoffed.

"I'm surprised you would feel that way." Byers looked at the stern larger man, wondering what Mulder saw in him.

"Why is that?" Skinner returned the other man assessment; he didn't particularly care for the dapper man. Frohike might be strange, but he felt comfortable talking to him, he couldn't say the same about Byers.

"You're part of that government and in a high-level position within the FBI. I would think you would want the government to have that kind of control."

"The government already has enough control. They have control over the stockpile of ovum stolen from the thousands of women abducted over the last several decades. They have control over the surviving women. They have control over the testing of mutants -- including Fox, and he has no say whatsoever in participating in the testing." Skinner ticked off his complaints on his fingers.

"The government has to have control over procreation," Frohike exclaimed, giving both men an exasperated look. "C'mon, guys, we've had half the population wiped out in the last ten months. We need to get back on our feet and we can't do that without the Federal Government."

Both men stared at Frohike as if he had grown a second head.

"Frohike, are you saying you trust the Federal Government?" Byers had started to think that there was seriously something wrong with the smaller man.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. We need leadership more than anything right now and the government is our best bet."

"I see your point, Melvin," Skinner agreed. "We had better head back to our hotel. I don't want to be outside once the sun goes down," Skinner stressed after they had all finished eating.

They walked the short distance to their hotel. The temperature was pleasant and the sunset was a bright orange-red, it would have been the perfect evening to be outside. They reached the hotel just as the automatic floodlights went on.

Skinner said goodnight to the two men and headed for his room. He had sent most of his clothes to the hotel's laundry. They were fortunate to find a hotel with all the amenities. There were few hotels, except the very expensive, that still offered laundry and maid service. Most hotels provided clean sheets to the guests at check-in. There were laundry bags on each floor for the guests to throw their used towels and sheets into -- any new towels had to be pickup at the front desk.

Skinner sat down at the end of his bed and pulled off his shoes and socks, he draped his pants and shirt over a chair, putting his gun on the nightstand by the bed within easy reach.

He went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was still early so he called room services and ordered a bottle of wine, then turned on the television set. CBS was rerunning 'It's a Wonderful Life' he quickly flipped past that until he came to 'Scrooged' starring Bill Murray.

Skinner needed something that would keep up his spirits. Nights without Fox being with him were the worse. He had looked forward to spending Christmas with his lover and had a whole closet full of presents for him at home. Christmas had always been one of his favorite holidays and he wanted to share his family traditions with the younger man. He knew Mulder's family stopped celebrating the holiday after Samantha was abducted.

Skinner sighed and went over to his suitcase and pulled out an old Knicks sweatshirt. He had found it in the dirty laundry hamper at home while packing for his flight to Denver. It had Mulder's scent on it and he brought it up to his nose, sniffing in his lover's arousing aroma. He would have been embarrassed if anyone found out, especially Fox, that he slept with it. It had become a security blanket and a link to his missing lover.

Skinner took it back to the bed with him, propped up a pillow, and sat back to watch the movie. He reached for the glass of wine on the nightstand.

He thought back to the discussion over dinner about procreation. The government had started releasing documents about the consortium's work in reproduction. It seemed they knew ahead of time that the alien threat would eliminate the females from the human race. So, they had started several research projects on different ways of propagating the human species without them.

They pioneered research into cloning, test tube babies, and combining sperm between two males to produce a unique offspring using the female's egg, and they were still working on research to eliminate the need for the female's part in the process. The consortium even tried combining alien and human DNA in hopes that the mixed life form would be free from the effects of the virus.

Skinner thought he was still young enough, he wouldn't turn fifty for a few years, and he had always wanted to be a father. Maybe when the dust settled, he would discuss the possibility with Fox. He knew the younger man might have a problem with the idea, the agent was too much of a free spirit, and would probably not want the responsibility for child's life.

The movie had ended and Skinner shut off the television and the bedside lamp. He then curled up on his side and brought the sweatshirt up under his chin, falling to sleep immediately.

***

Corpus Christi, Texas  
Saturday, December 26  
7:00 a.m.

They made it onboard the Russian freighter with no trouble and were treated like dignitaries. Boris had informed the Captain of the importance of his passengers. They were shown to special quarters aboard the freighter for their short trip to Havana.

Krycek made Mulder wear a hooded robe he had purchased in San Antonio; he wanted his lover's features hidden from the crew of the freighter. Mulder absolutely hated the robe, although he knew it was necessary, it was hot and itchy, and he felt like a damn monk.

When Krycek closed the door to their cabin, Mulder started to remove the offensive robe. "Leave it on," Krycek growled, grabbing Mulder's wrists and pressing his body up against the agent's.

"C'mon, Alex, this thing is hotter than hell. Did you have to get a woolen robe? Couldn't you have found something made out of silk?" Mulder whined.

"Quit complaining, it's for both of our welfare that you leave the robe on," Krycek smirked.

"Oh and how's that?"

"One, this ship has more peepholes in it than a sieve. Two, as long as your wear it I won't get the urge to jump you. Three, I won't have to kill most of the crew defending your honor."

"Oh, great." Mulder sat down on the bottom bunk. "Why couldn't you make them see an elderly man like you did in the hotel?"

Sighing, Krycek sat down next to him resisting the impulse to take Mulder into his arms. " I don't want to expend too much energy, this way was easier. You won't have to wear it that long, just until we're safely off this ship."

"Okay, Alex. Who knows, I might get the urge to join a monastery."

"Ha, you couldn't keep quiet that long and the other monks would throw your sorry ass out."

"Not all monks are sworn to vows of silence."

There was a knock on their cabin door and the three Scullys came in. "I see you've gotten the luxury suite," Dana teased.

Matthew waddled over and climbed between Krycek and Mulder on the bottom bunk. He looked sideways at Mulder trying to see his face from under the hood. He carried his new set of blocks that he handed to Krycek and commanded, "Play."

"Go ahead, Alex, play with him." Mulder laughed at the expression on the younger man's face.

Krycek looked at Mulder then smiled; he would show his lover playing with the little one-year-old wasn't beneath him. Krycek slid off the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, opening the box of blocks, he dumped them out. Matthew sat down next to him and immediately started throwing the block across the room. Krycek scrambled to retrieve them, each time he put them down in front of the child, he would throw them again, and the triple agent was becoming exasperated.

Dana laughed and sat next to Mulder, her brother leaned up against the wall watching the inexperienced man playing with his son.

"Alex, those are blocks, he's suppose to stack them, not throw them." Mulder laughed at his frustrated lover.

"That's easy for you to say. Let's see you try to get him to stack them."

"I think you've been challenged, Mulder." Scully pushed him off the bunk to help Krycek.

Mulder sat down and confiscated all blocks and started stacking them. Every time Matthew picked up one to throw it Mulder grabbed it out of his chubby little hand and added it to the growing tower. After awhile Matthew caught on and started adding blocks himself. Mulder praised him and the little boy beamed with delight.

"Okay, Fox, you proven your point." Krycek was relieved to see Mulder smile from underneath that hood. He didn't say more than three words all day yesterday and had sunk deeper into depression. Mulder wouldn't even allow him to touch him last night.

They spent the rest of the day cooped up in the cabin. Bill and Krycek had agreed that it would be wise not to allow either agent above deck or out of their sights.

Krycek left to get them something from the galley to eat. He came back carrying a kettle of soup, bowls, and bread.

They ate quietly with Scully asking Mulder an occasional question about the FBI. How various agents were dealing with the changes at work and in their personal lives? Mulder tried to answer her questions, although he was depressed enough without talking about other agents and their personal problems. Besides, he had never participated in office gossip; he was usually the main topic of discussion.

Krycek glanced over at Fox with concern; he hadn't touched his soup. That made two days that his lover had not eaten. When he got Fox back to St. Petersburg, he would force him to eat even if he had to use mind-control on him.

The Scullys had finished eating and excused themselves, they were going to turn in for the night. Dana looked sadly at her partner on their way out, Mulder still hadn't come out of his depression over Skinner's supposed death and he seemed to be getting worse. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to lie to him, Mulder was closer to the A.D. than she had realized.

After they had left, Krycek piled the bowls into the empty kettle and looked over to Fox.

"Top or bottom?

"What?" Mulder looked up, startled at Krycek's question.

"The bunk bed? What did you think I meant?" Krycek smirked.

"I wasn't really sure, you caught me by surprise." Mulder blushed, he was glad that the hood hid most of his face. "Bottom," he finally answered.

Krycek wanted to share the bunk with Mulder, but he knew that would be a stupid thing to do. So, disgruntled, he climbed up onto the top bunk. "Fox, can you shut off the light? Oh, and bolt the door."

The agent did as asked, then climbed into the bottom bunk, lying on his side facing the wall. He huddled deeper within the robe; he had felt as if there were eyes on him all day in the cabin. With the lights out, he was even more distressed. There was something physically wrong within him. He shivered as a dull ache coursed through his body, closing his eyes against the minor pain he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

***

Havana, Cuba  
Sunday, December 27  
10:00 a.m.

Krycek had allowed Mulder to shed the uncomfortable robe once they were safely off the ship. After about the twentieth lustful glance his lover received, Krycek projected an image of an ugly mutant onto Mulder. He didn't like other men having sexually explicit fantasies about his lover, and the images he received from those men made him red with rage.

They waited at airport for their flight to board it was scheduled to depart at 11:00 a.m. The Scullys sat a few rows up in the waiting area, allowing Mulder and Krycek some time alone. Matthew sat on Dana's lap, she leaned over and whispered something to Bill, who got up and walked over to them. "I'm going to get us something to eat, do you guys want anything?" Bill asked.

"Bring us a couple of hamburgers, Bill." Krycek was going to see that Fox ate, he was looking too pale.

After Bill left, Krycek noticed Fox wince slightly and the younger man put his hand on the agent's arm. "Are you okay, Fox?" When he shook his head no . . . Krycek became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I think I've discovered another side-effect of my mutation." Mulder cringed against the pain lancing through his body.

"What?" Krycek asked, seeing Mulder wince in pain.

"Don't laugh . . . but I think not having sex the last two nights . . . has caused my body to start going through withdrawal. I think if I was still on the anti-pheromone medication, it wouldn't be so bad."

"How do you know that's what it is? You haven't eaten anything in the last couple of days and you've been emotionally upset."

"Alex, I just know it's from not having sex . . . my body knows what it needs. The last time I went without sex for over forty-eight hours I was out of town on a case and I started experiencing similar symptoms, but they weren't this intense. I think my medication helps slightly. I believe having sex the first time caused a chemical reaction within my body making me addicted. It . . . it's like getting a drug high each time I'm fucked."

Krycek looked at him thoughtfully and stood up. He reached down, grabbing Mulder's hand he pulled him to his feet. "C'mon."

"Where? What are you going to do?" He looked cautiously at the younger man.

"I'm going to fuck you in the restroom. Then we'll know for sure if it's from sex." Krycek dragged him toward the restrooms.

"Alex, wait, it's too dangerous. What about the other men in there? If we have sex you know I'm going to be throwing off pheromones."

"We'll use the lady's room, no one will disturb us in there."

Krycek pushed Mulder through the door to the women's restroom. He had to flick on the light switch, looking around they noticed a thin layer of dust covering everything. It looked as if no one had come in here for months. Even so, Krycek guided his lover into one of the stalls, closed the door and started to unbutton his jeans.

Mulder doubled over in pain and Krycek held him close against his body until the pain passed. "Fox, I have you, you're going to be all right."

Krycek pushed his lover's pants and boxers down, bending him over against the wall behind the toilet, he pulled his own cock free from his pants. He spit into his hand and rubbed it into the crack in Mulder's ass and eased a finger inside.

"Damn, you were right about becoming a virgin again after twenty-four hours. Fox, I sorry, but this is going to hurt . . . we don't have any lube with us to properly prepare you."

"Alex, I can't possibly hurt anymore than I already do. Fuck me, please," he said breathlessly trying to hold back the excruciating pain coursing through him.

Krycek spit again and rubbed it on his cock, positioning it against the tight opening to his lover's body. He strained against it, until it opened allowing the head of his cock to pop inside. The younger man sighed; it felt like heaven as Mulder's anal muscles gripped his sensitive cock head. A surge of pure pleasure coursed through Krycek's body, knowing that he could have Mulder anytime he wanted him only added to his feeling of bliss.

Mulder groaned at the initial pain of being opened by Krycek's thick cock he had forgotten how painful his first time had been. His muscles tightened as the younger man forced his cock in deeper. Mulder felt completely filled and stretched beyond his limits as his lover drove the rest of his length in until his balls rested snuggly against his ass.

Mulder sighed with relief after his lover couldn't go any deeper. He would have to make sure he didn't go longer than twenty-four hours without having sex again -- it was too painful.

Krycek thought how absolutely good it felt to have his cock buried in such a tight, snug hole; he'd have to make sure they held off until after twenty-four hours more often.

Krycek lay draped over the agent's back, enjoying the muscles clenching around the full length of his cock. Mulder's smell was becoming intoxicating. Maybe he was right; sex with him was like a drug. He wondered if he would have eventually felt the same withdrawal symptoms.

He pulled out partway and gave a quick thrust back in, angling his thrust to brush against his lover's prostate. Mulder yelped as pleasure erupted throughout his body and the initial pain of entry quickly became a distant memory as Krycek started thrusting in and out of him.

Mulder shifted his legs further apart bending down and positioning his ass to open himself up further to his lover. He relished the sensation of the wrist-thick cock pile driving into his body, splitting him open.

Krycek drove deep into the agent's body with such force his heavy balls hurt each time they slammed into his lover's ass. Mulder was going to have a difficult time sitting on the flight to Russia, but he couldn't control the frenzied passion he was feeling. The need to make his lover feel him as he pounded deeply into him was all that mattered. He wanted Fox to come screaming and feel the sweet pain of being well fucked for the rest of the day as a reminder of whom he now belonged to.

Mulder needed both hands to support both their weights as Krycek drove relentlessly into him. He couldn't even attempt to touch his own cock, but it didn't matter, his balls crept up and his cock stood straight out away from his body, pointing conveniently into the toilet bowl. His body fell over the abyss as he shot his hot, milky semen into the toilet, and his ass clamped down on the thick flesh buried deep within it.

Krycek cried out in ecstasy as Mulder pulled him over the edge and he explored into his lover's tight ass. No, he was never going to give this up, Fox belonged to him now and he'd kill anyone who tried to take him away.

Krycek rested his cheek against the back of Mulder's neck, wrapping his arms around the agent's trembling body -- they were both close to toppling over. The triple agent pulled out and turned his lover around to face him, roughly pushing Mulder up against the door of the stall, he sealed his lips over that exquisite mouth, kissing him passionately.

"You're mine, Fox. No one will ever be allowed to touch you again," he informed him forcefully.

Mulder shuddered at the possessiveness of Krycek's statement. He knew how dangerous his lover was, although in the past he was the one who lashed out violently at Krycek.

Krycek backed off. "How do you feel?"

Mulder looked at him as cognizance returned. "Besides having a throbbing pain in my ass, I feel fine. Alex, it worked!" He smiled. He didn't have the fiery pain burning throughout his body.

"Okay, so we'll just have to let Dr. Krycek inject your medication into you every night." Krycek pulled Mulder tightly against his body; dropping his hands down behind the agent's back he cupped his buttocks and brought their hips and groins together. He tilted his head and recaptured Mulder's mouth with an exploring kiss as he licked and nipped his full lower lip.

"My love, we better get back . . . we wouldn't want to miss our plane," Krycek said breathing heavily as he tucked his cock back in his pants. He grabbed some toilet paper and gently cleaned the semen off his lover's body then pulled back up his boxers and pants. They departed the ladies room and received a reproachful glare from a man exiting the men's room.

The flight was already boarding when they returned to the waiting area, and Bill handed Krycek the bag with the hamburgers inside. Bill looked at both disheveled men smelling the scent of sex wafting off their bodies. He became instantly aroused and glanced around nervously, he noted other men sniffing the air. "Guys, I think it would be a good idea to get on board the plane." Bill hurried them along, blocking the view of Mulder with his body.

At Bill's disapproving glare Krycek murmured, "I'm sorry, Bill, but it was a medical emergency."

"We're just lucky that we're the only ones on this flight, otherwise we'd be in deep shit," Bill exclaimed.

They had first class to themselves. Krycek made Mulder take the window seat. He sat down next to him and pulled one of the hamburgers out of the bag handing it to Fox. "Eat," he ordered.

Mulder unwrapped it taking a small bite then proceeded to wolf the burger down. He was famished and suitably distracted from his grief by their recent bout of sex.

The plane was delayed on the runway for a late passenger who had called the airport at the last minute. After an hour a very handsome businessman entered and strolled down the aisle. He stopped before Krycek and Mulder's seats, glancing briefly at Krycek then stared at Mulder. He addressed Krycek while never taking his eyes off of Mulder.

"Comrade Krycek, it's good to see you returning to our homeland. Special Agent Fox Mulder, it is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard and read so much about you. I am Nikolai Slava."

Mulder felt his blood turn cold at the look the man was giving him. He had seen that look before in the eyes of serial killers and sexual predators, this was a man to be feared. Mulder found it difficult to meet the man's eyes, he was extremely good-looking, but there was a malevolence to him that repulsed the agent.

Slava reached his hand out to Mulder for him to shake, but Krycek grabbed his wrist quickly shoving it away. "Ne trogai! Nikolai, he is mine and no one touches him but me." The threat behind the triple agent's words was as clear as glass.

"Don't threaten me, Alexei, we both know that I'm far more dangerous than you can ever hope to be. Until later, Agent Mulder, I look forward to becoming better acquainted," he murmured huskily.

Mulder shivered visibly as Slava's words washed over him and he received a visual image of him and Slava naked together wrapped in a lover's embrace. He glanced up in shock as he realized the handsome Cossack was projecting that image into his mind. Mulder turned and watched Slava walk down the aisle and sit several rows back.

The FBI man turned back and glanced at Krycek, his face was a mask of pure rage and hatred. "Who was that?" he asked cautiously.

"Nikolai Slava, he is the head of all organize crime in Russia and he's extremely dangerous. Fox, he also has the sorcerer mutation and has used his powers to wipe out all the competition. No one has the nerve or the power to challenge him, he usually get what he wants at any cost." Krycek was digging his nails into the arms of the airline seat, he was so angry. Slava posed a real threat to Mulder, more so than Henderson ever had.

Ten minutes later, the plane was in the air headed for St. Petersburg.

***

St. Petersburg, Russia  
Monday, December 28  
1:00 a.m.

Mulder had fallen asleep an hour into the flight, resting his head on Krycek's shoulder. He looked so young and innocent while he slept; it ripped at Krycek's heart -- would he be able to protect him?

Shortly before the plane landed the agent woke up. He stared sleepily up at Krycek, smiling meekly. "How much longer?"

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes." Krycek caressed his hand over Mulder's face and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

When the plane landed, they pulled out their winter coats from the overhead compartment. The Scullys were sitting across from them and Dana dressed Matthew for the Russian winter, his outfit was complete down to insulated snow-pants.

Krycek kept a protective shield around Dana Scully, but so far, she didn't attract the interest of Nikolai Slava. Slava was focused only on Mulder and she looked too much like an adolescent boy. If Slava did scan her, Krycek's shield should maintain her disguise by broadcasting back the thoughts of an adolescent boy.

Krycek held back before exiting the plane, he wanted Slava in front of him. It bothered him having the man behind him the whole flight to Russia. Mulder was his lover and the thought the mobster wanting him made Krycek seethe.

Mulder pulled on the long, black, cashmere coat over his jeans and Hensley shirt. He sat back down next to Krycek and wondered why they were waiting. They had been given the okay to depart the plane.

The tall, dark, and handsome Cossack strolled down the aisle, stopping once more at their seats. Krycek glared angrily at him as he stared appreciatively at Mulder once again. "Do you really know who your friends are, Agent Mulder?" he asked smoothly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he really dead?" Slava smiled smugly and left, leaving the agent to ponder his words.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 9  
St. Petersburg

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, December 28  
1:00 a.m.

Krycek felt a stab of anger at Slava's question to Mulder. He didn't want his lover to start questioning whether Skinner was still alive it was too soon. Mulder was looking at him uncertainly. What should he say? What could he say?

"Fox, I'll explain later, once we're settled into our home." Krycek couldn't meet his eyes.

"Is he?" Mulder put his hand on the younger man's arm, trying to get him to look at him.

"Later . . . I promise. C'mon, let's get going." Krycek got up, and led them down the aisle. Bill had overheard the exchange between the two men and looked at his sister for answers. She refused to meet his eyes, embarrassed.

So, Walter Skinner was still alive and his sister and Krycek had lied to Mulder. There was going to be hell to pay once they arrived at Krycek's residence, and strangely he found himself taking Mulder's side over his sisters . . . whatever had come over her to lie to him?

They strolled through the nearly empty airport terminal toward the exit. Boris had promised to have a car waiting for them, and as promised, just outside the door to the airport terminal there was a black limousine. As they stepped through the door, a cold burst of night air hit them and Matthew buried his small face into his father's woolen coat. Bill carried his bundled son snugly in one large arm and his suitcase in the other.

Leaning up against the limo was a young man in a Russian military uniform, smoking a cigarette. He detached himself, standing straight as they approached. "Alexei!" he exclaimed hugging Krycek.

"Pyetr, it's good to see you again," Krycek said, returning the embrace.

"I would like you to meet my friends. This is Fox Mulder, Bill Scully, and Bill's sons Daniel and Matthew. Major Pyetr Yermolov." They exchanged handshakes. Mulder had a faraway look in his eyes, not really paying attention to the introductions.

"Come let's get out of the cold, leave your suitcases on the sidewalk, Vlad will take care of them," Pyetr suggested. The limo driver quickly opened the door for them and they climbed into the warm backseat. He collected their suitcases off the sidewalk and put them into the large trunk.

Krycek sat next to Mulder and noted his distant look, he took the agent's hand in his holding it on his lap, trying to comfort him. Pyetr smiled, speaking in Russian, "So, Alexei, he is even more beautiful than you've led on, but he seems distracted. Is there a problem?"

Krycek clenched Mulder's hand tighter. "Yes, I misled him and he knows it . . . he wants me to tell him the truth . . . he's going to hate me when I do," Krycek answered back in Russian as the limo drove them closer to that confrontation with his lover.

The limousine pulled up in front of an upper class, high rise apartment building. They were in an old historic section of St. Petersburg on Plekhanov Street the apartment building was near the Moika and Griboedov Canals.

The driver retrieved their luggage from the trunk and carried it inside to the elevator as Pyetr and Krycek bid their farewells. Before his friend departed, Krycek agreed to meet him for lunch on Friday.

Krycek strolled to the elevator where the others waited for him, they all rode silently up to his opulent penthouse apartment that took up the top two floors of the high rise. The elevator opened into a small anteroom with a large arched double-doorway, there was a security camera mounted above the doors. Krycek unlocked the doors, opening them they entered into a large foyer.

The Scullys stared in awe: the foyer was open to the second level and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the twenty-eight foot, curved ceiling. There was a beautiful dark green marble floor, even the curving staircase was covered in green marble. Expensive furnishings and antiques adorned the room.

"Alex, your home is so beautiful!" Dana exclaimed, staring up at the murals that covered the curved ceiling in the foyer.

"Come . . . I'll show you to your rooms, then I'll give you the grand tour." Krycek beamed with pride, the workmen had done an excellent job of cleaning up his family's home. His father had let it become run down after his mother's death. When his father had passed away two years ago, he left the apartment to his only child.

Krycek led them up the stairs and down a wide hallway, they passed several closed doors and another set of stairs leading up. "Those stairs lead to the roof, there is a patio and small garden. My mother used to love her flowers and the view is breathtaking in the spring and summer, you can see the Neva River, Vailieskii Island and Petropavlovskii citadel."

They came to the last doorway and Krycek pushed it open. Scully gasped in surprise at the large sitting room with a fireplace that was blazing. The room had twelve-foot ceilings with carved molding edging it. The hardwood floor had a Persian carpet and there were three tall windows with navy blue drapes and three more doors in the room.

"These were my grandparents' rooms." Krycek walked over and opened up the other doors, which led to two large bedrooms and one small sewing room. Each bedroom had its own private bathroom.

"Matthew could stay in the sewing room. I'll make arrangements for a bed to brought up and have it redecorated."

Mulder had followed reluctantly. He was impressed by the beautiful apartment and Krycek's apparent wealth, but didn't outwardly show it.

Dana and Bill put their bags into their respective bedrooms and shrugged out of their heavy coats. Krycek removed Matthew's coat and snow-pants. The little boy waddled around the room exploring everything he could get his grubby little hands on.

"C'mon, I'll show you mine and Mulder's room, then give you the grand tour of the rest of the apartment." Krycek led them back down the hallway, pass the curved staircase, to the end of the hall where there was a large curved archway with double doors. He flung both doors open and they stepped into the largest and most beautiful bedroom that Dana had ever seen.

There was a four-poster, king-sized, mahogany bed covered in rich fabrics. The top mattress was four feet above the floor and a small set of stairs was beside the tall bed. Rich tapestries hung on the walls, and in front of the walk-in fireplace there was a loveseat and two chairs. There were two sets of French-doors that led out to a large covered veranda. The bathroom was huge and done all in white marble with skylights, a large sunken bathtub and gold fixtures.

Krycek removed his coat and set his bags on the small breakfast table. He took Mulder's coat from him, seeing the reluctance to depart with it in his lover's eyes. Fear gripped his stomach as he slowly walked over to an armoire and hung both coats up. He knew Mulder would try to flee once he explained their deception to him. The agent would never understand why they had lied to him.

Of course, he would never let Mulder go; eventually his lover would have to except the situation. Krycek hoped over time that Fox would forgive him and return his love.

"Okay, I'll show you the rest of the apartment," Krycek stated, then turning to Mulder, he took his hand. "Afterwards, we'll sit down and I'll explain everything to you."

"Okay, Alex," Mulder sighed sadly. He was staring out the French-doors into the nighttime darkness.

They followed Krycek back downstairs where he showed them the various rooms. The large parlor, library, den, and a dining room with a table that could seat twenty guests. Detailed carved molding edged the ceilings in each room and several of the rooms had murals on the ceiling and walls. The baseboards were made out of mahogany and so was most of the expensive furniture. All the rooms had exquisite antique furniture, artwork, and area rugs covered hardwood floors.

They finally ended up in a huge kitchen. Behind the kitchen were the servant quarters, which sat empty. Labor had become a valuable commodity in all the developed countries that had survived the alien invasion.

Krycek had taken his time explaining the history behind some of the antiques and paintings that adorned the apartment. He was dreading the inevitable confrontation and wanted to put it off for as long as possible. When they arrived in the kitchen he knew it couldn't be put off any longer. He walked over and grabbed four glasses out of the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

He set the glasses down on the kitchen table, glancing over at Matthew. "Maybe you should put Matthew to bed, Bill. You can put him in one of the servants rooms, we'll be able to keep an eye on him from here."

Bill did as requested and they waited for him to return before broaching the Walter Skinner subject. Krycek had poured each of them a glass of vodka, and he downed his nervously while waiting for Bill to return, and he poured himself a second glass.

Bill came back and sat down at the table, taking a sip from his glass. Mulder hadn't touched his drink he stared at Krycek and Dana, waiting for an explanation. He prayed that they had lied to him about Walter being dead, but why would they want to hurt him that badly?

"Damnit! Tell me, is Walter still alive?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Krycek couldn't look at him when he answered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Why did you lie? You said you loved me . . . " Mulder's voice rose in pitch as his anger grew, he was about to rip into to Krycek as he felt himself losing control.

Scully quickly interrupted, "Mulder, it wasn't Krycek's idea . . . he didn't want to lie to you. I convinced him it was for the best, I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you and still do. I don't trust Walter Skinner! I know he doesn't have your best interests in mind."

"Damn it, Scully! That's for me to decide *not* you!" Mulder hissed angrily, pushing back his chair he stormed out of the room.

"Sis, he's right, you had absolutely no right to lie to him."

"I'm going to see if he's okay," Krycek murmured sadly and quickly hurried after Mulder.

Mulder had gone back upstairs to their bedroom. Krycek came in as he was putting his coat back on. He looked up and met Krycek's eyes. "I'm leaving . . . can you get me a cab to the airport?"

Krycek closed and locked the door behind him. "No . . . you're not. For one thing, you would never make it to the airport before someone kidnaps you . . . and the second, I won't let you go. Fox, take your coat off and put the suitcase down." There was a dangerous edge to Krycek's voice, but Mulder ignored him and headed for the door. Krycek stopped him using mind-control, making the agent freeze in his tracks.

Mulder felt himself lose control over his body as he dropped the suitcase and shrugged out of his coat, complying with Krycek's orders.

"Hang it back up and while you're at it you can unpack our bags," Krycek ordered smoothly. He had to show the agent who was in charge. He didn't want to have to do it, but he was going to have to teach Mulder obedience.

Mulder found himself obeying Krycek's orders. He had no control over his own thoughts and found that he wanted to please the triple agent. It was different than when he was under Modell's control; at least with Modell, he was able to resist if only a little. Now every time he tried, his thoughts just disintegrated like sand sifting through his fingers and the need to be obedient became overwhelming.

He folded and put their clothing away in the dresser and hung the shirts up in the armoire. The toiletries he took into the bathroom. Krycek followed him and trapped him up against the sink with his body, wrapping his arms around the agent's slim waist.

"I don't like controlling you this way, Fox. If you give me your word that you will never leave me . . . I'll give you back your freewill."

"Alex, I'll give you my word that the first chance I get . . . I'm leaving you. You can't control me forever . . . you'll have to sleep sometime."

"Hush, my love," Krycek murmured, putting a finger up to the agent's full lips. Mulder found himself unable to talk or move.

"I can maintain control over you even in my sleep, and as long as you're within ten miles of me our link will never be broken. Fox, you are mine -- mind, body, and soul." Krycek ran possessive hands over the FBI man's passive body, bringing them up, he laced his fingers through Mulder's thick, silky hair and took possession of his mouth. Mulder's lips parted allowing his tongue to invade, Krycek thrust it in deeply tasting and claiming him.

Krycek broke the kiss, licking his way back out he stared into Mulder's sad hazel eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, my love, but until you come to your senses you will not even be allowed to take a piss without my okay."

"Now remove your clothes and get into bed, I'm going downstairs and saying goodnight to Dana and Bill. I'll be right back." Krycek kissed him and left the bathroom. Mulder was powerless to do anything but follow the younger man's orders as he slowly started removing his clothes.

How could he have been so stupid to get himself into this unbearable situation? He hated not having control over his actions. Skinner had tried it on him once, but he let the older man know in no uncertain terms not to ever try it again. He was grateful to realize that he was allowed his own thoughts. At least Krycek hadn't taken that away from him, too.

*I wouldn't ever dream of taking your ability to think away from you, my love. Your brain is one of the features I love best about you.*

*I suppose it would be too much to ask that you stay out of my head?*

*Yes, it would be. Would you like me to give your regards to Dana and Bill?*

*Fuck off.*

*Don't worry I will, later.*

Mulder shivered, but not from Krycek' promise, the room was freezing against his naked skin. He walked over to the bed and the fireplace blazed to life, sending a comforting heat throughout the room.

*Better?*

*Yes, thanks.*

*You're welcome.*

Mulder climbed into the tall bed, even for him it was almost too high to get into, but pride prevented him from using the small set of stairs beside the bed. He crawled under the many layers of bedcovers and waited anxiously for Krycek to return.

Krycek strolled into the kitchen, the Scullys were hotly arguing and looked up when he entered.

"How's Mulder?" Dana asked.

"He was going to leave for the airport, but I convinced him to stay. Fox is not very happy with us right now, Dana."

"Can you really blame him? Why don't you let him return to Skinner?" Bill asked. "It's what he wants after all."

"No!" Dana and Krycek shouted simultaneously.

"Bill, Walter Skinner was behind my abduction. He is up to his neck with those consortium bastards and the conspiracy."

"If that were so, why would Mulder want to return to him? Don't you trust your partner's instincts? After all, it was Mulder who cracked the conspiracy wide open."

"Bill, that's not the issue, Mulder has always been blind when it came to Walter Skinner. Skinner provided a false hope to him during a time in his life when Mulder was vulnerable and needed someone to believe him -- in him. Skinner deceived him into trusting him, when he was really only there to keep an eye Mulder and control him for those bastards."

"Dana, do you have any hard evidence? If you do, we could send it to Charlie and he could take it to the Justice Department. Mulder couldn't return to Skinner if he was in jail for treason and that is a death sentence offense."

"Yes, Bill, the Lone Gunmen have dug up a small paper trail, but I'm not sure if it is enough evidence to convict him," Dana sighed.

"It doesn't have to be concrete . . . as long as it shows him working for them, it would be enough for a life sentence conviction." Bill was starting to warm to the idea, finally a way to get back at those bastards that caused his wife's death. If what Dana said was true, he would see that Skinner fried for his part in the worldwide cover up.

Krycek listen enthralled at their discussion, why hadn't he thought of it. A threat against Skinner would give him power to extract that promise from Mulder to never leave him.

"I'll call Langly, we could at least put the evidence we have together to show Mulder. Maybe we'll be able to convince him."

"You do that, Dana, I'm going to turn in for the night . . . morning." Krycek amended after glancing at the clock it was 5:00 a.m. Mulder was waiting for him; he could feel the agent's nervous anxiety.

***

Mulder lay in the large, soft bed contemplating his options. He had one trick that Krycek wasn't aware of . . . the ability to hide a small part of his thoughts behind a wall that even the triple agent couldn't penetrate. He had learned that trick while helping Skinner with his sorcerer powers.

If he wanted to get out of this humiliating and degrading situation, he would have to start using his brains, and not let his temper get in the way. Krycek had said over and over again how he was in love with him, he didn't like doing it, but he would have to use that against the younger man. If he could convince Krycek that he had forgiven him and cared deeply for him it might be enough to get the triple agent to stop using mind-control on him.

Mulder chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip, trying to formulate how he could trick Krycek into believing that scenario. It wouldn't be easy to fool a man with his powers. Mulder smiled as he thought up the perfect way to get the triple agent to believe him.

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, December 28  
5:20 a.m.

Krycek stood nude in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom, admiring his hard muscular body. Like Mulder, he was never going to age, very few people knew that sorcerers were also immortals. He ran a finger over the scar on his upper arm and then traced the one on his chest. Unlike Fox, he showed the scars from the years of fighting against the consortium and the alien invaders. Fox . . . he smiled, thinking of his lover's perfect flawless body, his cock swelled at the thought.

He left the bathroom, turning off the light and stared eagerly at the figure huddled under the covers. This would be the first time they made love in their new home and he wanted to make his lover remember it fondly. Fox may be angry with him, but he knew the agent could not control his sexual responses.

Mulder sat halfway up leaning on his elbows and looked over at Krycek, who was standing in front of the large fireplace on the other end of the room. The fire cast a warm orange glow on his smooth skin and shadows defined the hard muscles. Mulder's eyes wandered down his sleek body stopping at his firm perfectly shaped ass -- Krycek was a work of art. He unconsciously licked his lips, chewing thoughtfully on his full bottom lip. When he looked back up he met Krycek's eyes; the younger man was staring back at him over his shoulder. Mulder found it impossible to control his body's response to the other man.

When he sat up, the blanket had fallen down revealing his firm chest and dusty pink nipples. Krycek walked over to the bed, running a hand over the agent's chest, feeling the warmth underneath his fingertips. He never took his eyes from Mulder's as he climbed onto the tall bed and straddled the agent's lap.

Mulder moaned as he felt the pressure from the younger man's weight on his straining erection. Krycek grinned; he could feel Mulder's hardness under several layers of blankets. He leaned down and ran his tongue across the agent's chest, sucking on his left nipple and twirling his tongue around the pebbled nib. Mulder threw his head back, moaning louder and thrusting his hips up, pushing his covered erection against Krycek's hard length.

Krycek grinned seductively. Encouraged by the agent's response, he lavished similar attention onto the second nipple. He let his hand roam down and he reached for the blankets that covered his lover. He lifted his body and pulled the blankets down, using his feet to push them the rest of the way down the bed. Krycek then lowered himself onto Mulder's body, rubbing their hard erections together.

Mulder hooked his long legs around Krycek's, encouraging closer contact. He couldn't help himself; his body's need for sex pushed all thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter that he was having sex with the man who had lied to him and was holding him captive against his will. All that mattered was his body's need for intimate contact. Mulder reached up and pulled the younger man's head down, bringing their lips together. Their tongues wrestled back and forth as they explored each other in a deep, open-mouth kiss that took both their breaths away.

Mulder broke the kiss, staring up into Krycek's face, and he felt his heart melt at the undeniable love showing on the younger man's features. Krycek had told him everyday that he loved him, but he never really believed him until now. He brought his hand up and caressed the younger man's face, causing him to smile with joy.

"Alex . . . can we talk?" This was the perfect time to implement his plan, while sex had Krycek's mind clouded.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Mulder ran his hands down Krycek's smooth back, resting them on his hips. "I owe you an apology . . . I haven't taken your feelings into consideration . . . I'm sorry."

Krycek stared into Mulder's eyes, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or trying to fool him into relaxing his guard. When he couldn't tell for sure, he used telepathy to get his answers and was surprise at what he discovered.

"Why, Fox? How can you forgive me?"

"You did it out of love . . . how can I hold that against you?" Mulder reached up and gently brushed his lips to Krycek's. "But, I can't promise you that I'll stay with you."

"And I won't let you go . . . where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, Alex. But what I do know is that I hate it when you use mind-control on me, and I want to return to Walter. But, I do care for you . . . I think I'm falling in love with you."

Mulder chuckled lightly, "Damn, I'm becoming so pathetic."

"Why, because you admit you have feelings for me?" Krycek laid his head down on the agent's shoulder; he was still stretched out on top of his lover who had both his arms and legs wrapped possessively around him.

"No, because I'm becoming an emotional cripple . . . I've never experienced the kind of feelings I have for you or Walter." Mulder sighed, then brushed his hand over Krycek's short, cropped hair and grinned. "But, you still have a stupid-ass haircut," he chuckled kissing the top of the younger man's head.

"Jerk," Krycek muttered, biting him lightly on the shoulder, then he kissed the side of the agent's throat. The heat of their two bodies being pressed together was causing both men to sweat lightly. Krycek lifted himself up and slithered down Mulder's body, running his tongue over Mulder's sweat dampened skin, tasting his lover's salty flavor. He kept licking and tasting the agent as he moved down his chest to his groin. The agent squirmed nicely under him, making delicious little noises that sent a jolt to Krycek's cock.

Krycek brushed his nose along the side of Mulder's cock -- it stood hard against the agent's stomach, he avoided touching it further, instead he pushed the agent's legs further apart. Then he took his lover's balls into his mouth, sucking and rolling them around with his tongue. He brought his hand under the agent's ass and gently caressed one finger over the puckered opening just teasing back and forth, circling around, not attempting to enter. Mulder pushed back against the finger trying to get it into him, making whimpering noises, squirming even more at the erotic torture the younger man was putting him through.

Krycek removed his mouth from his lover's balls, sitting back he patted Mulder's thigh. "Roll over," he ordered and Mulder complied, turning onto his stomach. Krycek grabbed a pillow and placed it under the agent's stomach elevating his hips, stroking his hands down on each side of the agent's hips, then up over the curve of his buttocks. The younger man spread his lover's cheeks with his thumbs and lower his head, licking down the crack to the tight opening breathing in and tasting his lover's musky flavor. He pushed tentatively with his tongue over Mulder's anus, teasing him gently, then he pushed his tongue in and the muscle tightened down on it.

Mulder gasped at the feel of Krycek hot breath on his ass, the younger man's nose and mouth pressed between his buttocks, and the incredible sensation of the moist tongue as it pushed into his body. "God!" He had never experienced anything so totally erotic before in his life. He pushed back with his butt, spreading his legs further apart to make himself more accessible. His cock was painfully hard, brushing against the sheets and leaking non-stop. He knew Krycek was going to bring him off just by rimming his ass. As the younger man pushed his hot tongue in and out of his lover, Mulder felt a tremor of pleasure shoot down and his spine and he came hard pumping his milky white come into the sheets.

Krycek removed his mouth as he felt Mulder's orgasm and reached his hand under the agent's body gathering the last of his lover's semen that pumped out into his hand. He used it to lubricate his cock and spread the remainder into the agent's crease. He quickly pushed his cock into the relaxed hole. He licked his lips, still tasting his lover's pleasant earthy flavor. Krycek sunk all the way into Mulder's body, finding no resistance -- his lover purred his consent. Mulder was totally relaxed and sated.

Krycek reached his hands around Mulder's waist and eased him onto his knees, then started to thrust into him. Angling up, he aimed for his lover's prostate, finding it, he managed to push against it each time he drove back in. The agent's muscles spasmed around his cock and Mulder cried out in pleasure, Krycek reached under the agent and found him hard again. The younger man started to stroke the agent's cock as he thrust in and out of his body. He pulled out slowly, relishing the feel of the hot, smooth muscles clenching his cock, holding him, he thrust back in. He increased the speed and the depth of his cock pounding into his lover's body, grunting each time his balls made contact with the agent's ass. Soon he cried out as his orgasm washed over him and he emptied his heat into his lover's body, he felt Mulder's come pour over his hand.

When Krycek recovered his breath, he gently eased out of Mulder. Helping him roll over onto his side, the younger man laid down facing him. Mulder was still panting, the look of pure bliss was painted clearly on his beautiful face. Krycek moved closer to him until their chests were pressed together and reached down, pulling the blankets over their cooling bodies. He kissed Mulder and wrapped his arm possessively around the agent's slender waist.

"Alex?" Mulder murmured as his eyes were drifting shut, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mm?"

"I'm laying in a wet spot, could you . . .?"

"Sure." Krycek concentrated briefly and the wet spot vanished.

"Thanks," Mulder sighed, falling asleep.

Krycek didn't fall right to sleep, he stayed awake to watch Mulder as he slept. This was his favorite pastime besides having sex with the agent. He was still overcome by their earlier conversation -- after all he had done to him Mulder had forgiven him. It made him feel small and unworthy. Mulder wouldn't admit it, but he knew that the agent was in love with him, he read it deep down in the agent's thoughts and love overcomes all.

Krycek rolled onto his back, bringing Mulder's body against his as he shifted the agent's head to rest on his shoulder. Mulder murmured incoherently in his sleep, shifted, throwing an arm across the younger man's chest and a leg over one of Krycek's legs. Krycek kissed his sleeping lover's head -- he felt total contentment, Mulder would always remember their first night together in his family's home.

The question was what to do about Walter Skinner. He could no longer threaten Mulder with the man's arrest as a conspirator as a means to get the agent to stay with him. Not after the agent had unselfishly forgiven him, but should he permit the Scullys to pursue it alone? Staying out of it wouldn't be advisable; Mulder was very protective of Walter Skinner. To threaten to the A.D. would antagonize Mulder, and that he didn't need. He would have to convince the Scullys not to pursue the charges.

He happily snuggled closer to his lover and let sleep over take him.

***

Miami, Florida  
Monday, December 28  
9:00 a.m.

Walter Skinner was pacing angrily back and forth; he should have made telepathic contact with his lover yesterday. Something was wrong, and he was going to have long talk with that smug, dapper dweeb. For their sakes, they had better get him Mulder's whereabouts or there will be hell to pay. He briefly wondered if he could turn Byers into a toad.

He left his room and marched purposely down to Byers' room. Frohike dashed out of his room and intercepted him. "Walter, wait! You're going to need our help if you want Mulder back safely, it won't do you any good to antagonize Byers."

Skinner glared angrily at the little man before relaxing and accepting his advice. "Okay, Melvin, I trust your judgment. However, it's clear that they're not coming to Miami. What do you suggest?"

"I'll talk to Byers and we'll have Langly check all flight information leaving Havana for Russia. It's possible they found another way over to Cuba."

"How soon can you have that information?"

"It shouldn't take Langly more than a few hours."

"Good, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a few hours."

Skinner headed downstairs and out the front entrance to the hotel. It was an ocean side resort, so he headed toward the beach. He wanted to clear his thoughts. He had been running on auto-pilot from the moment Fox fled, he needed to start using his brain.

Skinner removed his shoes and rolled up his pants, strolling barefoot through the sand along the waters edge. An occasional cold wave washed over his feet and he finally started to relax.

If the rat-bastard had taken Fox to Russia, he could use his contacts in the FSB to help him. He also had family still over there. Although he hadn't seen his relatives since he was a boy, he had kept in contact with them through letters and recently, email.

As soon as Frohike found out for sure where Fox was he would start arranging to get him back. He would have to return to Washington D.C. and put in for an extended leave from the FBI and pickup his address book.

He was comforted by the fact that Fox would return willingly with him and they could continue where they had left off. He was still going to ask his lover to marry him, but he doubted it would be on News Years Eve as he had planned.

Skinner turned around and headed back toward the hotel in much better spirits than when he had started his walk.

***

Walter Skinner met with Frohike and Byers over lunch. "What have you found out?"

"There was a flight that left Havana yesterday for St. Petersburg, there were only four adults and two children on the plane. The passenger list had their names listed as William O'Brien and his sons Matthew and Daniel, Sasha Mikhailovich, George Hale, and a Nikolai Slava." Frohike read the names off a fax he received from Langly.

"How will we be able to find out if it was them?"

"Oh, it's them. William Scully was visiting Dana when she disappeared from Northridge and he had his son Matthew with him. It's too much of a coincidence that William O'Brien has a son named Matthew and we believe Daniel is Dana traveling in disguise. How else can a woman move around without attracting immediate attention? George Hale is one of Mulder's aliases, he has several you know." Skinner didn't, but Frohike went on anyway. "We speculate that Sasha Mikhailovich is Alex Krycek, because Nikolai Slava is a well-known Russian Gangster."

"Good work, men, I've already booked us on the next flight out to D.C. I need to tie up some loose ends and make arrangements for a military transport to Europe." There still wasn't any U.S. commercial airplanes allowed outside the U.S. airspace, only military airplanes. Something was bothering him about Krycek's alias, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

They finished their lunch and walked back to the hotel, retrieving their luggage, they took a taxi to the airport. They would arrive back in D.C. just ahead of curfew.

***

St. Petersburg  
Krycek's apartment  
Monday, December 28  
1:20 p.m.

Matthew played quietly with his blocks in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. Dana sat with Bill on a large comfortable sofa reading the London Times, Boris had arranged for the newspaper to be delivered to the apartment for Krycek's American friends.

There was a tea service sitting on the breakfast table, with empty plates from lunch. Dana had gone down to the kitchen earlier to make tea and sandwiches for her family. That was where she met Boris Gudenko, he introduced himself to her and helped with the preparation of the tea.

Dana was positive that he didn't see through her disguise. Boris had inquired about Krycek and whether he would be up soon. She told him she didn't know, they had not gotten to bed until early this morning and neither Krycek nor Mulder had stirred from their room yet. Boris handed her the English newspaper as she headed back to her rooms, informing her that he would wait for Krycek to come down.

That was an hour ago and Dana wasn't sure if either man had risen yet. She looked over at Bill; they needed to discuss their family's future. They couldn't stay with Krycek indefinitely.

"Bill, when are you going to call Charlie and let him know we're all right?"

"I figure that I'll contact one of my navy buddies and have him pass on a message to Charlie. The government probably has Charlie and the boys under surveillance by now." Bill set the newspaper down and reached for Matthew, he placed the boy on his lap and hugged him. "We have to be careful, Dana, when the heat dies down we can all go live together in Canada, but until then you, me, and Matthew are safer here with Krycek."

"Bill, it won't die down anytime soon if we pursue charges of treason against Walter Skinner. Skinner has a lot of high level friends and allies. And Langly didn't sound too willing to send me the documents, he told me he'd get back to me -- there's something going on that he wasn't telling me." Dana had gotten up and was pacing around the small suite.

"Relax, sis, everything will work out."

"Mulder is never going to forgive me for lying to him. Bill, what am I going to do? I love Mulder . . . he's been my best friend for the past six years. Why can't he see what type of man Walter Skinner is?" Dana was exasperated -- how could her partner be so blind?

"Dana, that's why we need to go forward with these charges against Skinner. When he's on trial and all the evidence is presented, Mulder will see what type of man Skinner is. He'll come around . . . how could he not?"

"Bill, I hope you're right, but Mulder has changed so much since the last time I saw him. Damn, I . . . hardly know him anymore." Dana rose and collected the dishes, putting them back on the tray. "I'm going to take these back to the kitchen, do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, I'm fine. If Krycek is up can you ask him about getting a television set in here . . . with cable? Oh, Dana, while you're downstairs see if there's any beer in the fridge."

"Bill, this isn't the U.S., I don't know if they even have cable TV here." At his dejected look she replied, "Okay, I'll ask."

***

Krycek had shaved and showered, allowing Mulder to sleep in. It was the least he could do after giving his lover quite the workout late this morning. He decided to go down to the kitchen and make them both a late brunch. His lover hadn't had much food in the last few days and he was determined to get him to eat. Krycek walked over to the bed to check on him, making sure Mulder was still peacefully sound asleep.

He strolled to the door and smiled happily to himself, it felt good to be back home and with Fox. For once his life was looking up, no more undercover work, no more lies, and no more longing for love -- finally.

Krycek ran into Dana at the staircase and he took the heavy tray from her. "Good morning, Dana."

"Thanks, Krycek. You seem to be in a good mood." She looked at him raising a dainty eyebrow, wondering what he had to be happy about. After all, they were both on Mulder's shit list . . . or were they?

"I'm home and with the man I love. What more is there to life than love and happiness?"

"Alex, you sound as if Mulder's forgiven you."

"Fox . . . loves me." Krycek grinned happily.

"Mulder told you that?" she asked as they entered the large kitchen. Boris was seated at the table reading a magazine he smiled at Krycek when he walked in.

"Boris!" Krycek set the tray down as the large, older Russian rose and they embraced warmly.

"Alexei, it's good to see you again, my friend." Boris stood back and admired his friend. "The work men did a good job in restoring the apartment, didn't they?"

"They did an excellent job. I was worried you wouldn't be able to find a crew to handle the work."

"No problem. Alexei, where is Agent Mulder . . . I've been looking forward to meeting him?" Boris glanced around meeting Scully's eyes.

The two men had been conversing in Russian and she had no idea what they were talking about other than hearing Mulder's name mentioned. But there was a disappointed look on Boris's face as he glanced around the kitchen and saw only her.

"He is still sleeping. Were you able to get his medication reproduced?"

"No problem," Boris stated. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a wooden box, opening it to reveal a glass syringe with replacement needles and several vials of liquid. "I have made arrangements for monthly deliveries of the agent's medication to you."

"Thank you, Boris."

Krycek had become aware of Dana's presence behind him. He had completely forgotten that she was there, he turned to face her and said, "Boris, I would like to introduce one of my American friends . . . this is Dana Scully. Dana I'd like you to meet an old friend of my family's Boris Gudenko, Boris used to work for my father."

Dana stared at him in shock, she couldn't believe that he would give away her identity. "We already met early," Dana replied glaring at Krycek.

"Yes, the young man was making tea and sandwiches for his father and brother." Boris didn't immediately tie in the differences in the names he was given. Until it finally occurred to him. "I thought you said your name was Dan O'Brien. Just one moment, isn't Dana Scully Agent Mulder's female partner?"

"Dana, it's okay, you can trust Boris, he won't betray your identity. Boris, this is Agent Mulder's partner. Her disappearance from the Northridge compound probably won't make the news. I'm sure the Americans want to keep it very quiet."

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Scully. Yours and Agent Mulder's exploits are becoming legendary throughout Russia," Boris replied sincerely.

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of that." She looked questioningly at Krycek.

"It's true, Scully, the government declassified all the X-files and writers have been transcribing both yours and Mulder's case notes and reports and publishing them as stories. Just a second," Krycek said, going over to the kitchen table and retrieving the Russian magazine Boris was reading. He opened it and showed her an illustration of her and Mulder battling what appeared to be Eugene Tooms. The artist had exaggerated their bodies, no way were her breasts near that large and Mulder did not have bulging biceps. The type was all in Russian so she was unable to make out what it said.

Krycek laughed at the shocked expression on her pretty face. "They've only published three of your case files so far, The Jersey Devil case, The Tooms case, and the Cecil L'ively case. The writer has embellished the stories quite a bit."

Scully groaned, "I suppose he left out all of my scientific data and detailed autopsy reports?"

"Nope, they actually published all the scientific evidence at the end of the story for anyone who is interested. Oh, by the way, this is an English writer and the stories are published in several different foreign magazines." Krycek was really enjoying the look of disgust on Scully's pretty face.

"Alex, do you suppose you can get me the English magazines with the stories?" she asked, flipping through the magazine studying the illustrations.

"Sure," Krycek answered as he set about taking food out of the refrigerator, he decided to make Mulder and him omelets.

"Let me give you a hand, Alexei," Boris said as he brought out a cutting board and knife and started washing and dicing the vegetables and ham.

Dana sat down at the table, perusing the magazine. "Alex, Bill was wondering if we could get a television in the room and if you had cable access?"

"Yeah, there is a satellite dish on the roof, we can get American television broadcasts with it. I'll see about having a TV set brought up along with the bed for Matthew."

"Thanks." Scully put the magazine down and went over to the refrigerator and removed a couple of bottles of ale. "I'm going back up to my room. Alex, let me know when Mulder's up I really would like to talk to him."

"Dana, I think you should allow him to cool down for a while first before you talk to him. It's not very likely that he is going to listen to anything you have to say to him, yet."

"Okay, Alex, you're probably right."

Boris watched her as she left the room and turned back to Krycek. "She doesn't look much like the illustrations in the magazine, she much smaller."

"Yeah, but she's a lot tougher than she looks."

"It sounded like there is a problem between her and Agent Mulder -- can I ask what it is?"

Krycek explained the past week to Boris as they cooked. He took out a serving tray and placed two plates of food on it and poured some orange juice into two glasses then decided to add a splash of vodka to each glass.

"Agent Mulder seems to have more excitement in a week then most men have in a lifetime, but I'm surprised that he has forgiven you."

"Me too, Boris, me too," Krycek sighed knowing how really lucky he was. "I better get back up to Fox . . . he should be up by now." Krycek picked up the food-laden tray and carried it back up to their bedroom.

When he arrived, Mulder was no longer in bed. Krycek heard the shower running in the bathroom. Setting the tray of food down on the table, he walked into the bathroom. The shower was white marble with an eight inch ridge around the bottom to hold the water in, it was in the corner of the large bathroom and completely open to the room.

Mulder had his back to him when he entered; he was washing his hair. It gave Krycek a nice view of the marks on his lover's body from their rough love making a couple of hours ago. There was a large bite mark on the agent's left buttock, bruises on his hips made by the younger man's hands, and a scratch mark down his graceful back. In a few hours, the marks would be completely gone. Mulder must have sensed him because he glanced over his shoulder and smiled seductively.

Krycek quickly shrugged out of his clothing and joined his lover under the showers hot spray. As the water cascaded off their hard bodies, Mulder picked up a bar of soap and gently started to wash and caress the flesh on Krycek's chest. He moved in circular patterns across the younger man's nipples, he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger then lowered his mouth suck each of them in turn. Krycek moaned and grabbed the agent's head and held it against his chest as his fingers twined through Mulder's thick, wet hair. Mulder bit his left nipple, causing it to rise into a hard pebble. Krycek gasped and pulled his lover back upright. Licking the agent's lips with his tongue, he brought his mouth beside Mulder's ear hugging him tight. "My turn," he whispered.

Krycek was going to make his lover scream from pleasure as his mouth started to explore. The younger man started at Mulder's ear and swirled his tongue in and then raked his teeth over the lobe. Krycek held Mulder's head steady within his firm hands as he licked and bit the side of his throat leaving another mark of ownership on the agent.

The triple agent moved his mouth down to Mulder's collarbone, tasting every soapy inch of him. When he reached the agent's nipples, he mimicked the attention Mulder had shown him moments earlier, causing his lover to dig his fingers into his shoulders and whimper. Krycek knelt on the hard marble surface of the shower, moving his attention to the FBI man's bellybutton. Mulder groaned, he was fully erect and his swollen cock stood straight up, brushing against his belly and Krycek's lips as the younger man continued to torment the agent's oversensitive bellybutton. Krycek stopped and leaned back to admire him, Mulder was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, and Krycek grasped his heavy sacks and rolled them in his hand as he licked and tasted the agent's cock. He tasted like heaven -- both salty and sweet. The younger man ran his tongue over the length of him, then took the first few inches into his mouth. Krycek raked his teeth along Mulder's length sucking lightly before relaxing his throat to take almost his whole length in.

Mulder groaned and grasped Krycek's head in his hands and started to thrust into that hot, wet, warmth. The triple agent brought his hand around his lover's hips and between his buttocks, inserting two soap slicked fingers into the tight opening. His other hand cradled and rolled the agent's balls, he felt them creeping up as he finger fucked him stroking unerringly over his prostate. He kept up his torment until Mulder came, shooting his milky white come down his younger lover's throat. Krycek greedily swallowed, he easily kept up with the flow. He allowed the agent's softening penis to slip from his mouth, still keeping his fingers in his lover's ass, he slowly rose. Pulling Mulder's body tightly against his, he twisted and wiggled his fingers, enlisting another gasp and pushed his hard erection into the agent's side.

Krycek slicked up his cock with soap and turned Mulder around to face the shower wall. The agent braced his arms against the white marble surface, spreading his legs and bending over to give his lover the best position to penetrate him. Krycek wrapped one arm around Mulder's slim waist and used the other to guide his cock into position, holding him steady he pushed his thick organ into to the agent's tight hole in one fluid motion.

Krycek leaned against Mulder's back and held him closely to his chest just savoring the feeling of being within that silky, hot body. He latched his mouth onto the agent's shoulder and reached his hand down to Mulder's cock finding him partially erect. He started to stroke him until he was hard again then started thrusting in and out of his lover's body. Krycek felt Mulder's orgasm as he came in the stroking hand. The anal muscles in his lover's ass tightened around the triple agent's thick length, causing his orgasm and he shot his hot release deep into his lover's bowels.

They held each other tightly as they sunk to the floor of the shower still attached. Krycek's thighs were under Mulder's ass supporting him and the agent leaned back against his chest turning his head slightly to capture the younger man's lips. They moaned into each other's mouths. "Food's getting cold," Krycek murmured softly into Mulder's mouth.

"There is no such thing as cold food when you're living with a sorcerer. Just wiggle your nose like Samantha on Bewitched used to do and reheat it." Mulder laughed, running his tongue over Krycek's nose. "You know, your nose is sort of shaped like Samantha Steven's nose."

"Oh, thanks a lot," he muttered, pushing the agent off his lap as his softening penis slipped out of his body. As he stood up, shutting off the water, which had gone cold, he reached back down to help his laughing lover up. Krycek grabbed a towel from the rack and dried them both off. They each pulled on soft sweatpants and T-shirts.

Mulder walked over to the table and removed the metal lids covering the plates of food that were still steaming underneath. He looked up at Krycek and grinned, the triple agent started to pay extra attention to the ceiling because he wasn't about to admit to Mulder that he had used his powers to keep the food hot.

Mulder picked up the glass of orange juice and took a big sip and started coughing. "Damn, what is it with you Russians and vodka?" he wheezed out.

Krycek smiled happily, sitting down at the small table next to Mulder. He removed the plates from the tray and handed the agent a fork. "Shut up and eat."

Mulder took a small taste and grinned satisfied and started to eat the remainder hungrily. "Mm, this is delicious. I didn't know you could cook." he murmured between mouthfuls.

"I had one of my family servants teach me how. I wanted to surprise my mother for her birthday by making breakfast." Krycek smiled at the memory of how touched his mother was. "My mother wasn't in the best of health, she hardly got out of bed after I was born. It used to make me feel good to be able to cook for her -- she was so delicate."

Mulder put a comforting hand on Krycek's arm. "I'm sorry," he murmured seeing a whole new side to his lover.

Krycek put his hand over Mulder's. Wrapping his fingers around the agent's hand, he brought it to his lips kissing each of his lover's long elegant fingers. Fox had beautiful, long, graceful hands.

"There's a portrait of her in the parlor above the fireplace. If you're interested, I'll show you my family's photo album someday?"

"Yes, I would love to see it. What was your mother's name?"

"Aleksandra."

They finished the remainder of the meal in companionable silence. Krycek brought the tray of dirty dishes down to the kitchen.

Mulder curled up in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes picturing Walter Skinner's face. He smiled, soon Walter, he told the image. We'll be back together again -- soon.

***

Viva Towers  
Washington D.C.  
Thursday, December 31  
7:10 p.m.

Walter Skinner had finished packing for his long journey, he had arranged for an Air Force plane to fly him and Frohike to Germany. From there, they would drive to Moscow where his contacts and remaining family members were, he had three uncles and a large number of cousins still living there.

Walter walked over to the dresser and gazed at the collection of family photos he had on display. He picked up a very old black and white photo of his mother -- Aleksandra. It was taken forty years ago in 1958 just before she died. After her death, his father had defected with him and his sister to the United States. His mother was very lovely, she had dark black hair and he could still remember her emerald green eyes covered by thick lashes. She looked like a pixy. He hadn't studied her photo in years and was surprised as a sense of dejà vu that washed over him as he stared at her features. Something tugged at the back of his mind, but he shook his head unable to pinpoint it.

He placed the picture back on the dresser, what he wanted was a photo of his lover. He grabbed the photo of Fox he had taken a couple of weeks ago and put it into his suitcase. He'd been carrying an old photo from the agent's personnel file, which he'd had hidden in his wallet for years. He grinned, that was one secret that he had never told Fox.

The buzzer rang from the lobby door and he flicked the intercom switch on. "I'll be right down, Melvin."

He didn't know what he would have done without the little man. Frohike had become a source of strength and comfort to him during his search for Fox. It felt good to have someone who understood and was willing to help with no thought to himself. He felt embarrassed about the first opinion he had of Mulder's weird friends, how wrong he had been.

Skinner slung his carry-on over his shoulder along with his laptop case and pushed his large suitcase and garment case in front of him. He looked back once at the condo. He would either return with his lover or not at all.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 10  
Nikolai Slava

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Moscow  
Wednesday, December 30  
1:00 p.m.

The expansive office space was dimly lit and richly furnished, in front of the huge set of double doors was a raised platform two steps up from the floor, upon it sat a large glass desk. Behind the desk sat Nikolai Slava, he had just returned from St. Petersburg, dealing swift punishment to an employee who had embezzled from him. Only fools tried to steal from him and death was their reward, but with this fool he was generous and only had his hands removed.

If it weren't for this man embezzling money from him, he would never have flown to St. Petersburg. Then he wouldn't have met Special Agent Fox Mulder on the flight over. Fox Mulder had just become his special project; there was no way he could leave the beautiful FBI man alone. He was a collector of priceless artifacts: paintings by the great masters, sculptures, priceless gems, and antiques . . . the agent was such an artifact to be owned and admired.

Slava looked down at the young man seated on a pillow by his feet. Dmitry was a pretty man in his late twenties, with coal black hair and eyes. He had owned Dmitry for over six years and the young man had served him faithfully, providing for his sexual needs. But Dmitry had none of Mulder's classic beauty, grace, or intelligence.

He would reward the young man for his services by giving him back his freedom. He would no longer need Dmitry once he had possession of the FBI man. His slave stared lovingly up at him licking his lips. Slava spread his legs apart, there was no need for words . . . vocal or telepathic . . . he had trained him well. Dmitry crawled between his legs and unfastened the zipper to his expensive trousers and pulled his cock out. The young man then took him in his mouth, licking and sucking the bulbous head of Slava's large twelve-inch cock. Slava imagined it was Fox Mulder that knelt before him and that it was his full lips blowing him. That thought deeply aroused him and his cock swelled.

Guarding the doors to his office were four large Neanderthals, two on the inside and two on the outside. Slava employed an army of them to police his properties and mete out punishment. The two that stood guard on the inside shifted uncomfortably as bulges tented their pants.

Slava smiled sadistically, the n'thrals had strong sex drives and he loved to torment them by having in sex in front of them. They were not allowed to move or touch themselves. They knew the punishment for that would be extremely painful. He had fine-tuned his skills for physical torture using his powers as a sorcerer. With just one look he could have them howling in pain as all their nerve endings caught fire.

Slava looked down at the head in his lap. His slave was starting to age he had a bald spot, and faint wrinkles forming around his eyes. It was a good time for him to get rid of the young man. He could not tolerate imperfection. He grabbed Dmitry's ears and used them as handles as he thrust his thick cock into his slave's mouth. Dmitry attempted not to gag as the large organ pushed deeply into his throat, after years of practice he was able to handle the thickness, but the incredible length still gave him a problem. Slava had set a bruising pace of thrusting in and out of his slave's mouth, paying no attention to the comfort of the younger man.

He thrust in deeply one last time and came hard, he did not pull out until he had pumped his load down his slave's throat. Dmitry learned to swallow fast and thoroughly lick his master clean with his tongue. There would be a beating if any of the semen stained his owner's trousers.

"Very good, Dmitry," Slava praised him as the young man tucked him back in and zipped him up.

"I will be giving you your freedom soon."

Instead of a look of appreciation, there was a look of anguish on the young man's pretty face. Despite his circumstance, Dmitry had fallen in love with Nikolai Slava. Slava had pampered him and dressed him in expensive clothing and jewelry.

"Master, have I done something to displease you?"

"No, that is why I'm giving you your freedom."

"Please, Master, don't make me leave you." He was close to tears.

"I will offer you a choice, Dmitry. Your freedom or the auction block. Choose?" Slava was getting tired of the young man's whining.

"Mmy . . . my . . . freedom," he stuttered.

"Good, you may leave after you've trained your replacement. Until then I expect the same service from you."

"Yes, Master." Dmitry sat back on the pillow. He would take care of his replacement; no one serviced his master except him.

Slava turned his attention back to the laptop on his desk. He had many enterprises throughout Russia and Eastern Europe and he had been expanding globally. The largest and fastest growing business was the slave trade. It had been the smallest part of his enterprise before the attempted alien invasion, but now it had surpassed drug trafficking, extortion, loan-sharking, gambling, and the black market.

The New World needed laborers and prostitutes, and he provided both for a price. The basements below several buildings and warehouses in Moscow, Kasan, Omsk, and St. Petersburg were full of young men and boys abducted from around the world. They were being trained and conditioned for their future roles in life.

There was a high demand for attractive young men. He had received requests from the warlords and dictators, who had taken over most of the world's countries. A majority of the new rulers were Neanderthals who had taken control by sheer force and intimidation. The n'thral's sexual appetites were uncontrollable and they were back repeatedly to purchase new slaves.

The underground auction houses were packed the first Saturday night of every month with their massive, sweaty bodies, along with more dignified buyers. The prices for the most beautiful men went through the roof. Nikolai had agents in countries around the world looking for the most exquisite men. He'd had them kidnaped, then conditioned and trained on how to provide for their master's needs. The handsome Cossack found he could demand more money for a well-trained sex slave and virgins garnered the highest bids.

Slava was planning a trip back to St. Petersburg tomorrow. He was going to handle kidnaping Fox Mulder himself. Alexei Krycek was far too dangerous for any of his other operatives to deal with. Besides, it would give him great pleasure to take the FBI man right out from under Krycek's nose. They had been bitter enemies for years now.

***

St. Petersburg  
Thursday, December 31  
4:00 p.m.

Mulder hadn't ventured out of his and Krycek's room since they arrived. He knew it was to avoid Scully, but he couldn't face her right now. He no longer thought of her as his partner; partners didn't lie to one another or betray their trust. But . . . whom was he fooling? Walter and Alex had also lied to him and didn't confide in him.

It was New Years Eve and tomorrow would be 1999, the last year of this century. Mulder reminisced about watching the New Years celebrations on television all alone last year. He liked hearing the psychic predictions for the New Year, unfortunately they were all way off, last year. He needed to get out of this room. Maybe, if he was careful, he wouldn't run into Scully.

Mulder listened at the door before opening it and stepping out into the expansive hallway. He walked to the top of the curved staircase, listening carefully before heading down. The agent headed across the foyer toward the parlor after he heard voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. He knew Alex was in the kitchen and assumed his lover was talking to Scully.

Mulder entered the parlor and turned on the light switch. Looking around room, his gaze drifted to the painting over the fireplace. He had been too distracted when Alex gave them the tour of his home . . . he hadn't noticed the painting. A light of recognition went off in his head immediately upon seeing it. He walked up to get a closer look. The woman in the painting was beautiful and her resemblance to Krycek was uncanny. As much as a woman and man could look alike, she looked like Alex. He imagined when Alex was teenager they must have looked like twins.

However, it wasn't the resemblance that surprised the agent; it was the fact that Walter Skinner had a photo of the same woman. It was on the dresser in their bedroom in D.C., Walter had told him it was a photo of his mother. At the time, Mulder had seen the resemblance to Alex in the photo, but didn't want to antagonize Walter by mentioning it.

Mulder thought back to the story Walter had told him of his mother's death and his father's defection from the Soviet Union, shortly after. That was in 1958 and Walter was six years old at the time. Mulder quickly did the math in his head, so, Alex wouldn't have been born until five years later. They were half-brothers . . . this was too good. He smiled as he thought of their reactions to finding that out. Still, he wondered what the whole story was behind this beautiful woman in the portrait and her faked death.

He was so lost in thought staring at the painting that he didn't hear Scully as she walked up behind him. "She's very lovely, isn't she?"

Mulder's shoulders tensed at the sound of her voice, he closed his eyes briefly trying to relax. "Yes, she is."

"Mulder . . . I really am sorry for lying to you. I hope that you will be able to forgive me . . . someday."

"Scully . . . people have been lying to me all of my life . . . I never expected it from you, too. You hurt me more than I can say . . . please don't expect my forgiveness anytime soon. It's not going to happen!" Mulder turned around and quickly left the room.

Scully sat down sadly on the sofa, knowing that she really blew it big time with her partner.

Mulder rushed back up to his and Krycek's bedroom, it was a mistake to have left it. Scully had hurt him deep inside, her presence brought back all the memories of their partnership. They had worked so well together and knew each other inside and out . . . but now they were strangers.

*Agent Mulder.* Mulder glanced around quickly upon hearing the voice in his head.

*What? Who are you?* he asked silently back.

*We met on the airplane . . . I'm Nikolai Slava.*

*What do you want?* A cold shiver ran down the agent's spine.

*I want to help you, Agent Mulder.*

*Why?*

*I'm a businessman, Agent Mulder, and for a price I will help you return to D.C. and back to your lover.*

*How do I know you're telling me the truth?*

*I know about the large inheritance that you received after your father's death. For say, five hundred thousand dollars, I will help you escape and personally see that you are returned safely to D.C.*

Mulder considered briefly, it was a lot of money, but it would be worth it to return to Walter. There was no way he could leave without Alex finding out and stopping him.

*Don't worry about Alexei, Agent Mulder, he will never know.*

*Alex is constantly scanning my thoughts. There is no way he could not know . . . I couldn't leave this apartment without him finding out.*

*With my help you can. Are we in agreement on the price?*

*Yes. What do I have to do?*

Down in the street in the back of a long, black limousine Slava smiled, the agent had taken the bait.

*Pack up what you need and when I tell you, walk down the stairs and out the front door. Take the elevator down and go outside. I will pick you up in front of the building, then take you to the airport. From there, we'll fly to Havana and hire a boat to take us to your United States.*

*Okay.* Mulder had a bad feeling about this, but decided it was worth the risk to be back with Walter.

Mulder retrieved his carry-on from the armoire, and started putting his few meager possessions into it, placing the wooden box containing his medication on top of his clothing. He felt a tightness in his chest. He had grown so attached to Alex that he was finding it difficult to leave him. He couldn't leave without letting Alex know how he felt, so he took out some notepaper and started writing his lover a letter.

In the back of the limousine Nikolai Slava concentrated on the other people in the apartment, it would be so easy just to kill them all and take Mulder by force. However, he wanted Alexei to know how powerful he was and that Fox Mulder now belonged to him. In addition, tricking the intelligent FBI man had added to his pleasure.

The four people in the kitchen found themselves growing sleepy. Before long the three adults had their heads down on the table and the little boy lay curled up on the floor -- they were all deeply asleep.

Mulder reread what he wrote, then put the letter on top of Krycek's pillow on the bed.

*It's time, Agent Mulder.*

Mulder pulled his coat on and picked up his bag he quickly left the room, hurrying down the stairs and out the front door. He didn't have to wait for the elevator it stood open waiting for him. There was something ominous about the gaping elevator, he reluctantly stepped in and it started down before he could push the button. He exited the elevator in the lobby and cautiously headed for the front door.

Just outside was a black limousine and a huge n'thral stood holding the back door open for him. He steeled himself as climbed into the large back seat. Wrapping his coat more tightly around him, he sat across from Nikolai Slava, putting his bag on the floor by his feet.

"Agent Mulder, it is so good to see you again," Slava said as the n'thral shut the car door and climbed into the driver's seat he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Mr. Slava, how soon does our plane leave?" Mulder wanted to keep the conversation all business; he didn't like the way that Slava was looking at him.

"There's been a slight change of plans." Slava smiled charmingly.

"What do you mean?" Mulder felt his gut sinking, he knew instantly that he was in deep shit.

"Now that I have you . . . do you honestly think that I will ever let you go?"

"We had a deal! If you want more money . . . I can give you everything I inherited from my father . . . there's over two million dollars," Mulder replied nervously.

"My dear, Fox, money isn't the issue. If I wanted money . . . I would put you on the auction block and easily get a hundred times that amount. You have absolutely no idea of your worth . . . do you?"

"What do you want?"

"Sex . . . obedience . . . loyalty."

"I will never give you any of those, bastard!" the agent hissed, trying the door handle in vain.

Slava moved to sit beside the outraged younger man. Mulder scooted away from him only to have his wrist grabbed and an arm wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him back close against the larger man's muscular body. Slava smelled nice like expensive cologne not rancid like Henderson or any of the past men that had tried unsuccessfully to molest him. Mulder tried to elbow the Cossack in the ribs, but he was held too firmly and couldn't move his arms at all.

"I'm not asking you to give me anything, moi krasivy Fox, I prefer to take what I want." Slava pushed him down onto the seat and covered Mulder's lanky body with his much larger, muscular one. He easily outweighed the agent by at least sixty pounds and was five inches taller than him.

Mulder struggled underneath the larger man, one hand broke free his other arm was trapped between his body and the back seat. Slava grabbed the agent's free wrist in a steel grip and held it down at his side, with his other hand he explored the agent's body. He pulled the shirt free from Mulder's pants and reached his hand under, feeling the smooth, warm skin.

"Get you filthy fucking hands off of me, you goddamn mother-fucker!" Mulder bellowed, bucking, trying desperately to get away.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that language. If you can't talk nice then you'll have to hold your tongue," Slava murmured, pleasantly.

Mulder started to tell Slava where he could shove that advice, but found himself unable to speak.

Slava enjoyed the shocked expression on the agent's face . . . he was so fucking beautiful. "Enough!" He sat up becoming impatient he wanted Mulder naked, now.

"Remove your clothes, Fox."

The agent didn't move; he just glared angrily at him.

"NOW!"

Mulder jumped at the loud command and watched helplessly as he lost control over his actions and started doing as ordered. He shrugged out of the thick cashmere coat Alex had given him for Christmas. Slava took the coat from him and hung it on a hanger by the car door. "We wouldn't want to ruin such a lovely coat."

The agent continued undressing, he glanced up as he was removing his boxer shorts and caught the eye of the n'thral driver who was staring lustfully back at him through the rearview mirror. Maybe he'd get lucky and die in a car crash before anything else happened.

Hearing Mulder's thoughts Slava turned angrily to his driver. "Keep your eyes on the road," he snarled in Russian.

Slava turned back to the agent who had finished removing the last of his clothes. He drank in the sight of him. Fox had a beautiful body long, lean, and well-toned muscles -- not an ounce of fat on him. He had very little hair on his chest and legs, and thick pubic hair running down from below his bellybutton to his groin. Slava would have him shaved when he got the agent home; he didn't abide body hair on his lovers.

"Lay down on your back, knees up, and spread your legs."

Mulder did as ordered and Slava continued his inspection. The Cossack smiled, unlike so many men, the agent did not have any hair covering his cleft or puckered opening -- this should make his first time with the agent more enjoyable.

Slava ran his hand down the agent's long leg and stopped at his ankle, he lifted the foot onto his lap. Admiring the its perfect shape, he lowered his head and sucked on each of Mulder's toes as his hands massaged it.

The handsome Cossack lowered the foot, then went back to studying the reclining body before him. Everything he saw was perfection: hands, arms, legs, and cock.

"Turn over and put yours knees under you."

Mulder found it difficult maneuvering his body on the narrow car seat, there wasn't much space for turning, but he managed to do as ordered.

Slava admired the cat like grace with which the agent moved. When Mulder was kneeling with his legs tucked under him and his ass elevated, Nikolai knelt behind him and caressed the agent's back. He ran his fingers over the FBI man's spine, stopping at his ass.

"Spread your legs wider apart, moi krasivy Fox."

Mulder shifted his legs apart exposing more of himself to the Cossack's touch.

Nikolai brushed a finger over the tight puckered opening. The Russian was painfully hard and his cock was straining against the front of his pants. Playing with the agent's tight opening only made him harder as he imagined his large cock possessing this body.

Slava opened his pants and pulled his large organ free. "Moi krasivy Fox, you will soon forget your other lovers after you've had my thick, twelve inches of hard meat in you, you'll soon be begging me for it."

Mulder gasped when he glanced over his shoulder at the Cossack's massive organ. That was going to hurt, how did he get himself into these situations? Mulder put his head back down on his arms, trying to block out what was about to happen.

"No you don't . . . pay attention, beautiful." Slava slapped Mulder's ass hard. He pushed in two dry fingers; he wanted the agent's undivided attention, so he roughly and painfully stretched him. Slava reached into a small compartment in the door and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He eased his fingers out and inserted the nozzle of the bottle up the agent's tight anus and squeezed a generous amount of lubricant into him. He pulled the nozzle free and squirted some into his hand, coating his cock. Then he eased three greased fingers into the agent and pushed the lube in deeper. He wanted to drive all the way to his root in that firm little ass.

The Cossack removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his fat, bulbous cock. Mulder felt large, hard object spread his cheeks apart, and the thick head push against his small opening, damn he was too thick, the agent tried to relax, but his muscles tensed up as Slava forced his cock in. Mulder screamed in pain when the thick head popped into his anus, stretching his sphincter muscle unbearably taut. The Russian's hands dug into the agent's hips as pushed his cock in further. He pulled back on the agent's hips, going in deeper and deeper against the resisting muscles. Mulder felt like he was being ripped in two, he had never been filled this tightly or entered as deeply and the bastard was still pushing his cock in deeper.

"Mm, moi krasivy Fox, you are so fucking exquisite," Slava exclaimed when he was fully seated within the agent's hot body.

Slava leaned back and admired their joined bodies. Mulder was visibly quivering trying to adjust to the unwelcome invasion up his rectum. The Russian caressed the smaller man's body, feeling the trembling muscles under his fingertips he tried to soothe him. "In time, moi Fox, you will come to appreciate my length and girth."

Mulder thought that would be impossible the pain was too great, but he didn't plan on staying that long to find out, he would escape first chance he got.

"There is no escape," the Cossack murmured. Reaching underneath Mulder's hips and found his limp penis. Slava wanted Mulder to be hard with arousal as he was thrusting into him so he started stroking and manipulating the FBI man's penis, until against its owner will, it started to harden and swell. The muscles in Mulder's ass had started to relax allowing the large Cossack pulled out part way, feeling the silky, hot passage grip his cock. He angled his cock so the mushroom shape head would rub against the agent's prostate.

Slava started slowly thrusting into the agent's body and stroking his hard, swollen cock. Mulder started moaning as his body betrayed him, he became awash with sensations of pleasure that over shadowed the pain and brutality of being raped and opened. His cock was straining against his belly as the Cossack's fingers gripped and stroked it. His mind was screaming his outrage . . . but his body continued to shut him out.

The Cossack pulled all the way out and roughly flipped Mulder over onto his back. He leveraged the agent's legs onto his shoulders and reentered him in one fluid stroke. They were both sweating and Mulder felt his sweat dampened back sliding on the leather car seat each time the Russian thrust into him. Two more hard thrusts and he came shooting milky white semen spurted over his chest and stomach.

The large Cossack continued to thrust and pound into the agent's body for what seemed like hours to Mulder. Finally, he felt the cock impaling him, thicken and hot fluid was pumped into his bowels.

Slava allowed the agent to lower his legs, but he did not pull out of him. He sat back with Mulder's bare ass resting on his cloth covered thighs and the agent's feet were on the leather car seat on each side of the large Cossack's body. Both men were breathing heavily.

Slava finally pulled his softening penis out slowly out inch by inch, still relishing the feel of the FBI man's hot body. He hadn't come so hard in years and had never enjoyed fucking anyone as much as this beautiful young man. He was going to have many decades of sheer bliss with Fox as his lover. After all, the agent was an immortal -- he would remain young and beautiful -- forever.

Nikolai Slava lay over Mulder's body and captured his mouth in a deeply possessive kiss. Not caring that the agent semen was staining his elegant suit. He wanted . . . no he needed to taste him, the agent was intoxicating, never had he experienced anyone so sensual. He was becoming hard again. Oh, they had a long drive to Moscow and he planned on enjoying the trip all the way there.

Up in the driver's seat, a very sweaty and aroused n'thral sat stiffly. The front of his pants was drenched in cum. The smell of the young man in the back seat was making him hard again and he weighed the odds of killing the crime Tsar and taking Mulder for himself.

***

St. Petersburg  
Friday, January 1  
2:00 a.m.

Alex Krycek jerked instantly awake and glanced around him in a panic. Bill and Dana were still sleeping with their heads on the table. Matthew was standing next to his chair hitting his leg and crying. It was Matthew who had woken him. Krycek pushed his mind out looking for Fox. When he couldn't locate him in the house, he expanded his search to as far as his powers could reach.

Mulder was out of his range. Could Skinner have gotten past his defenses and snatched him? It hardly seemed likely, although, Skinner was remarkably stronger the last time he saw him. It was only a matter of time before the A.D. surpassed him. Krycek had unconsciously picked up the crying boy and was soothing him as he shook Bill awake. No it couldn't be Skinner, he knew the older man's essence from past encounters and he would easily be able to sense him.

Bill woke startled, "What . . . where?" He took Matthew from Krycek.

Krycek rose and started pacing. If Skinner didn't have Fox, who else could have gotten through? Slava! That *fucking* Cossack. He should have killed that man years ago when their paths first crossed.

"Damn!" Krycek slammed his foot into the wall breaking the plaster.

Matthew started to cry again -- afraid.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dana asked, waking up to all the noise.

"Fox, has been kidnaped, again. Goddamnit! Can't we have one fucking moment of happiness together? I'll rip that fucking Cossack's heart out when I get my hands on him!" Krycek put two more holes in the plaster wall.

"Alex . . . calm down, who has Mulder?"

"Nikolai Slava that man who was on airplane with us on the flight here. The bastard's a sorcerer, and he's also the most powerful crime Tsar in all of Eastern Europe."

"Where would he take Mulder? Damn it, Alex, we have to find him!" Dana was fighting mad, Mulder may not have forgiven her, but that didn't matter, no-one hurts her partner.

"I . . . don't know. Slava has businesses and residences throughout Russia and Eastern Europe . . . he could have taken Fox anywhere."

"Can you get a list of locations? We'll drive to each one and if Mulder is within ten miles you should be able to make mental contact with him."

"Dana, you don't understand . . . Slava is a stronger sorcerer than I am and he knows my brain patterns. He will be able to detect me within a twenty-mile radius. He'll never allow me to get close enough to discover Mulder's location or make telepathic contact with him."

"Alex, we have to try . . . what else can we do?"

"I don't know, Scully, just let me think." Tears were streaming down Krycek's face, please don't let him hurt Fox. He should have let his lover return to Skinner. It was safer for Fox in the United States there were more people to guard and protect him.

Fuck, why did he have to be so selfish? Krycek had wandered into the parlor and stared up at the only person other than Fox that he had loved with all his heart. "Mother, what am I going to do?"

Krycek sat down in a chair by the fireplace, putting his head down he sobbed into his hands. Through his grief and fear, he didn't notice the room getting colder or the white mist forming in front of him. Krycek felt a soft touch of lips on the top of his head and the sweet smell of Lily of the Valley filled his senses. He looked up into the angelic face of his mother. She was semi-transparent and a warm golden glow surrounded her form.

"Mother!"

"Alyosha. Call your brother."

"I don't have a brother." Krycek looked at her in awe and confusion; she had used her pet name for him.

"Call Vladimir," she murmured before fading away.

"Wait, mother, who's Vladimir?" Krycek leapt from the chair and searched the room for her.

On a small desk the receiver from on the telephone lifted up suspended in air. Krycek walked over and snatched it -- when he did the buttons on the phone started to press down on their own. Krycek lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Skinner," the brisk voice on the other end answered.

***

Airborne  
Friday, January 1  
2:30 a.m.

Walter Skinner spent most of the flight to Germany doing reports on his laptop. He had fallen way behind on his paperwork and was making a valiant attempt to catch up. The Director had approved his leave of absence with full pay, he was anxious to have Agent Mulder back, too.

The agent had garnered a good name for the bureau with the public. It was important to maintain the public's trust and confidence. It didn't look good to have the countries most celebrated hero staying in Russia. The FBI decided to keep the latest development quiet, until the A.D. could bring the agent back home.

"How long has it been since you've seen your relatives, Walter?" Frohike asked, trying to relieve his boredom.

"Forty years," the A.D. answered still typing on his laptop.

"What made your father defect?"

Skinner sighed and saved his report and shut down the laptop. He wasn't going to get anymore work done, now that Frohike was in one of his talkative moods.

"I was only six years old when we moved to the States. My father never really told me the reason he left Russia, but I always assumed it was to get away from painful memories of my mother. Since we left immediately after her death."

"How did she die?"

"She was hit by a car. My father broke the news to my sister and I, after she didn't come home from work. Both my parents worked for the Soviet government back then."

"At least going to Russia will give you a chance to visit your mother's grave, again."

"Yeah, hopefully one of my father's brothers will know where it is. My sister and I didn't attend her funeral. The only thing I have to remind me of her is an old photograph." Skinner's cell-phone rang and he picked it up.

"Skinner," he said into the phone. And waited for the person on the other end to response. "Hello, who's this?" he asked, growing impatient.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Vladimir?" Krycek asked weakly, recovering from his brief surprise.

"Krycek, what the fuck do you want? If you've hurt Fox . . . I'll . . . "

"Just shut up and listen! This concerns Fox. His life may depend on your answer . . . do you know anyone named Vladimir?" Krycek asked anxiously.

"Besides myself . . . no. What is this about? What's happened to Fox?"

"What do you mean, besides yourself? Your name isn't Vladimir."

"It was before my father had it changed to Walter. Why are we having this conversation?" he growled.

"What's . . . what's your mother's name?" Krycek asked in a small nervous voice, staring up at the portrait of his mother.

"Aleksandra Mikhailovna," Skinner answered harshly.

"Fuck." Being the only word Krycek could get out, as he sank down into the desk chair, holding the phone loosely in his hand.

"Krycek?"

"I think you better . . . meet me in St. Petersburg as soon as possible. I'll have a car waiting to pick you up at the airport. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm on an U.S. Air Force plane now heading for Germany. If you could obtain clearance for it to land at the St. Petersburg airport, I could be there in two hours. Now what is this about?"

"I'll get you the clearance, see you in two hours -- moi brat."

Skinner listened angrily to the dial tone for several moments, before putting the phone back in his pocket. What was that all about? Moreover, what had Krycek meant by calling him -- his brother?

***

Moscow  
Friday, January 1  
3:00 a.m.

The limousine pulled into the private, underground, parking garage. The massive n'thral eased his frame out from behind the steering wheel. He walked stiffly around to open his master's door as several n'thral guards rushed over to assist.

As Slava stepped out, he reached a hand back to gently helped Mulder to his feet. He had helped the agent back into his clothing shortly before they arrived. Mulder swayed wobbly on his feet, only the Cossack's arm wrapped around his waist was keeping him standing. He had never felt so exhausted and sore -- every muscle in his body ached. His hair was tousled and his lips felt swollen, he stumbled slightly, and Slava braced him even tighter in his arms.

Three n'thral guards stared in awed admiration at the beautiful agent. So, this was the man that was taking Dmitry's place in their master's bed. No wonder their master wanted to get rid of his other slave, Dmitry didn't even close to this man's beauty. The smell of sex hung strong around their master and his new slave and the three guards shifted stiffly from arousal.

"Come, moi Fox, I'll show you your new home."

The captain of the guard stared in shock at the gentleness with which their master treated his new slave. His master was never gentle with anyone and here he was falling all over himself for this beautiful young man.

"Captain!" Slava called.

"Yes, my Tsar."

"I want my tailors here by noon and have a guard remove Dmitry's belongings from my rooms. Have them taken to the servant quarters!" Slava barked his orders at the guard. "Come along, moi love," he murmured lovingly to Mulder. Guiding him into the elevator, he made sure that none of his guards were close enough to even touch him. The agent leaned back into the comfort of his arms too exhausted to even think clearly, he needed sleep desperately.

"Don't worry, moi Fox, you'll get to sleep soon. I'll tuck you in and even tell you a bedtime story," Nikolai teased affectionately, hugging the agent close.

The elevator opened into Slava's private living quarters where two more n'thrals stood guard in front of the elevator. There were always guards posted there, whether he was home or not.

Dmitry had come into the room, hearing his master was home, he was anxious for his company. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man held lovingly in his master's arms.

"Dmitry, Captain Mikhin will show you to your new quarters."

"I . . . I thought you wanted me to train my replacement," Dmitry stammered.

"My dear, Dmitry. Fox isn't your replacement, he is far too noble to be a mere slave," Slava replied, kissing the agent's cheek. Mulder only was able to understand a few words of what was being said, he knew very little Russian.

Jealousy raged in the young Russian's heart, walking toward the elevator, he pretended to do as his master ordered. Dmitry pulled a long knife from the folds of his clothing, and before anyone could stop him, he plunged the blade into the agent's chest piercing his heart.

Slava had been distracted by Mulder and hadn't picked up Dmitry's intention from his mind.

"No!" Slava cried, cradling the agent as his lifeless body collapsed in his muscular arms. Blood soaked his clothing as he quickly scooped Mulder's body up in his strong arms, holding him cradled against his chest he carried him into the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed.

Mulder's dark eyelashes lay tranquilly against his pale bloodless cheeks; his lips had taken on a blue tint. His heart was no longer beating, and he wasn't breathing -- dead. Slava stared down at him in shock. Mulder was an immortal he couldn't be dead -- could he? Slava tore away the bloody shirt exposing the agent's damaged chest. Getting up, he went into the bathroom and grabbed clean towels, filling a pitcher with warm soapy water, he brought it back to the agent.

Slava set to work cleaning away the blood from the quiescent body before him as long minutes passed. His hands were shaking as he touched the wound *don't be dead* he repeated over and over in his mind, but Mulder's skin felt so cold. Suddenly as if responding to his silent plea, the agent's body jerked as his heart started beating again and air surged into lungs. The alien virus had repaired the damage to Mulder's heart and set about repairing the damage done to his brain from going without oxygen for so long.

The handsome Cossack sighed. He had never felt such relief in his life and he honestly was beginning to believe that he had lost Fox forever. Mulder was still unconscious, but color was returning to his skin and he was breathing normally. Slava finished cleaning away the blood and took the pitcher back to the bathroom, pouring the bloody water down the sink.

He slowly and menacingly walked into the other room where Captain Mikhin held Dmitry in a painful grip after disarming him. He walked up to the young man and backhanded him hard across the face.

"Captain, give this piece of meat to your men to play with, then, if he is still alive, have him cleaned up for the auction block."

"No! Master, please don't . . . I'm sorry."

Slava ignored him and walked back into his bedroom.

The n'thral captain dragged Dmitry into the elevator, looking forward to the fun he and his men were going to have.

Back in the bedroom, Slava stared down with relief at his new lover then he started to remove Mulder's remaining clothing. Tomorrow his tailors would take the agent's measurements. He wanted him dressed in only the finest clothing. Once he had the agent undressed, he pulled the blankets over him to keep him warm.

Slava placed his hand against the agent's forehead, feeling the now warm skin. He pulled the blankets down, far enough to see the healed over wound, it looked several days old. Relieved that Mulder wasn't going to die and was healing fast, the Cossack walked back into the other room and picked up the agent's bag. He opened it and removed each item, American jeans were acceptable, but the T-shirts and cotton boxers were not. He threw those into the fireplace. Fox would only wear the purest silk boxers or nothing at all. Slava open the wooden box and surveyed the contents, he knew what the drug was from the agent's thoughts.

He took each small vial out and threw it into the fireplace, smashing glass on the stone wall. He was looking forward to experiencing the agent without the drug in his body. Slava wanted to walk into his auction house on Saturday night with Fox at his side. He wanted to be the envy of every other man in that room, to know they would never be his equal or have what he had.

He smiled smugly and walked back to the bed, he shrugged out of his clothes and lay down next to his lover's healing body, hoping Mulder would be well enough to attend the auction with him tomorrow night.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 11  
Bratiya

by Jo B.  


* * *

  
***

St. Petersburg  
Friday, January 1  
5:00 a.m.

Walter Skinner walked through the quiet St. Petersburg's airport with Melvin Frohike at his side. Alex Krycek had promised to have a car waiting for them when they arrived. Skinner's stomach was knotting as he dwelled on the conversation that he had had with Krycek, going over it again and again.

One thing he knew for sure was that something had happened to Fox, but the rest of the conversation had him completely baffled. The fear and agitation was obvious in Krycek's voice, but what was that business about his mother's name? He would get his answers . . . and maybe a few licks in as well, when he sees that rat-bastard again.

Frohike was racing to keep up with Skinner's long strides. The A.D. didn't have to tell him about what was said in the phone conversation, he had listened in, but was unable to penetrate Krycek's thoughts. He had no problem reading Skinner's thoughts, but Krycek was a different story . . . he kept tight control over his thoughts.

"Assistant Director Skinner!" A portly older Russian shouted from across the room.

Skinner stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward the speaker. The man was quickly making his way to them across the concourse. When he got to them, he held out his hand. "I'm Boris Gudenko . . . Alexei sent me to pick you up," he gasped out breathlessly.

Skinner shook his hand, pointing to Frohike. "This is Melvin Frohike." Frohike shook the Russian's hand, frowning, he could read this man's thoughts loud and clear, but the man was thinking in Russian.

"Come along, gentlemen, Alexei was very insistent that I take you to him right away."

"Do you know what this is about?" Skinner asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't," Boris answered as he led them to his car.

***

"Alex, would you please sit down? You're making me exhausted by just watching you," Dana said tiredly.

Krycek stopped his pacing and turned to the Scullys. "Dana, Bill, I'm expecting a visitor shortly. I think it would be better if I met with him alone." He hadn't been able to get them to leave him alone since they tracked him down to the parlor. Krycek had put up for over an hour of Dana's concern, but enough was enough. He did not want them here when he met with his brother *Walter Skinner* the mere thought was hard for him to swallow. Fox had become his whole life . . . and to find out his lover's other lover was his older brother was just too much.

His only consolation was that his big brother had no idea of their relationship. It would make breaking the news to him somewhat enjoyable.

"Does your visitor concern Mulder? If he does then I insist on being here, after all, Mulder is my partner."

"Dana, yes it concerns Fox. I'm expecting Walter Skinner in a few minutes and I would like to meet with him alone. He may be our only hope in getting Fox away from Slava."

"Alex, you can't be serious! Walter Skinner can't be trusted!"

"This isn't about *trust* it's about Mulder's life!" Krycek stomped angrily back over to the fireplace, staring sadly up at his mother's portrait. He could still smell her perfume in the room.

The door to the parlor opened and in stepped Boris followed by Skinner and Frohike. The Scullys both stood. Krycek was still standing in front of his mother's portrait. When he heard the gasp, he turned around slowly.

Walter Skinner stood slack jawed staring at the painting. When Krycek turn around to face him, the A.D. immediately saw the resemblance between Krycek and the woman in the portrait -- his mother. The resemblance was so striking he didn't know why he had never noticed it before. His world came crashing down on him. Now he realized what had bothered him about the alias Krycek used on the plane to St. Petersburg -- Mikhailovich was the male version of his mother's maiden name Mikhailovna. Alex Krycek was his brother.

"How?" he asked in a small strained voice.

Krycek turned to the other people in the room. "Please, leave us . . . I need to discuss some personal matters with Skinner in private."

"Alex, we're all in on this . . . I would prefer staying!" Scully snapped at him.

"Leave now!" Krycek ordered, pushing them to go with his mind.

They all left the room in a hurry, unable to prevent themselves. Boris pulled the doors closed after them, turning to them. "Well . . . that was interesting. Why don't we all go wait in the kitchen and share a cup of tea," Boris stated cheerfully, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Dana glared at the closed door. //Damn you, Krycek, what are you playing at? If you harm Mulder, I will see that you pay.//

Frohike interrupted Scully's thoughts. "This doesn't involve Mulder, Scully."

"Frohike, what do you mean?"

"Let's do as Boris requested and go into the kitchen. I'll explain what I know in there. Oh, by the way, what the hell have you done to your hair?" he asked.

"Shut up, Frohike," Scully snapped, stomping off in the direction of the kitchen.

***

Walter Skinner walked across the room and stood next to Krycek, staring up at the portrait. "Tell me?" he asked in a weak voice.

"I'll tell you everything I know, but first you tell me what you know about our mother?" Krycek asked nervously. It was early in the morning, but he needed a drink. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and removed a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He set it down on the coffee table and poured each of them a drink. Skinner accepted his gratefully as he sat down tiredly on the sofa. Krycek took the chair across from him.

"Mother died when I was six . . . father said she had been killed by a hit and run driver. He defected to America with my sister and me two weeks later. My father legally changed our names, wanting them to sound more American. That's all I know . . . I never doubted my father for a moment. Why did he lie . . . about this? Damn him!" Skinner was anger -- his mother had still been alive. If he had only known . . . he would have gone to her.

"Tell me . . . did she have a good life? Tell me what you know, Krycek?"

"Mother was always sad and she never left the apartment. She married my father in 1958 . . . I don't think she ever loved him. In fact, the only times she seemed happy was when he was away on business. She never mentioned having any other children -- until today."

"What? She's still alive?"

"No, she died in 1981 . . . shortly after I left for the U.S. to attend college. I never should have gone . . . I was her only source of happiness." Krycek sighed sadly; he had always felt responsible for his mother's death.

"You said she told you today -- how?" Skinner was becoming agitated. He didn't like the riddles Krycek had been throwing at him.

"I came in here in distress. Fox . . . has been kidnaped. I asked mother's portrait what I should do . . . she appeared before me and told to call my brother . . . Vladimir. Then she vanished and the phone lifted from its cradle and dialed itself and you answered. I know it sounds crazy, but that is what happened."

"I believe you."

Seeing Krycek's shocked expression, Skinner replied, "I oversaw Fox and his X-Files for over five years . . . nothing surprises me. Now tell me what happened to Fox? Who has him?"

"It isn't good . . . Nikolai Slava took him."

"The man that was on the plane with you to Russia? The Lone Gunmen said he is a well known Russia Mafia figure"

Krycek slammed back the rest of his vodka. "Slava *is* the Russian Mafia, he's killed off all of his competition. He's absolutely ruthless. Human life means nothing to him, it's just another commodity. Damn it, Walter, he deals in slavery. He has men abducted from around the world and has them trained as sex slaves, some of his biggest customers and I mean that literally -- are n'thrals. Not just any n'thral, but some of the most vial and ruthless rulers this world has ever seen." Krycek was physically shaking and he placed his head into his hands. He tried desperately to regain control; he did not want to break down before this man, even if he was his brother.

"Damn it! Krycek, why didn't you stop him? How could you have let that bastard get his hands on Fox?" Skinner stood up and was standing over him menacingly.

"Nikolai Slava is a sorcerer and he's considerably more powerful than I am. That is why I need your help, he doesn't know you. You could get close enough to him and find out where he is holding Fox. You'll be able to talk to Fox and find out if he's okay. Skinner, please, I couldn't get within ten miles of them."

"Okay, Krycek, I'll help for Fox's sake, but he's returning to D.C. with me when we get him back."

"I'll agree to anything as long as we get Fox back safely. Skinner, I love him too and I'm willing to let him go if it means that he will be safe." Krycek couldn't control the few tears that leaked from his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

"Where do you suggest we start looking?" Walter Skinner asked, feeling sorry for younger man before him -- his brother. He knew what it felt like to be so desperately in love that nothing else mattered except his lover's happiness and welfare. How could he hate this man that looked so much like his long dead mother?

"I suggest we contact the FSB and get a list of all of Slava's properties. He has to be holding Fox at one of them. We'll pick the most likely places and you can get within telepathic range and see if he's at any of them. What is your range?"

"Around fifty miles, it could be slightly farther."

"That's how you found him in Denver? I didn't know you had that kind of range . . . damn that's incredible. We may have a much better edge than I had thought. Slava's range is only twenty miles, he will never be able to detect you even if he knew your brain waves." Krycek smiled faintly, feeling slightly comforted by their advantage.

In the kitchen, Frohike was giving them a play-by-play of the discussion happening in the living room.

Boris looked at him in disgust. "Don't you have any respect for other people's privacy? Have you no shame, man?"

"Nope . . . none whatsoever. Why do you ask?" The little man smirked at him. Frohike had really started to enjoy his powers. He could live vicariously through other people. He really had enjoyed voyeuristically watching the sex between Skinner and Mulder . . . both men were so hot. He would give anything to be close enough to see Mulder and Krycek go at it, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen again.

"There must be some anti-clairvoyant drug the government could give people like you," Boris muttered.

Bill interrupted, "Okay, let's see if I have this right. You're saying that Skinner is Krycek's half-brother. They have the same mother, but neither one knew this until their long dead mother told Krycek?" Bill snorted in absolute disbelief. "Please, Frohike, if you're going to lie, try making up something believable."

"I am not lying!"

Bill got up and headed for the servant's room when he heard Matthew crying. His little boy had been crying on and off since Mulder had disappeared. Nothing seemed to pacify Matthew for long, he kept asking for the agent.

Bill came back out cradling his little boy in his strong arms. Matthew wiggled to be let down. Bill placed him on the floor and the little boy made the rounds meeting the two new people in the room. He waddled back up to his father. "Fox?" he asked him.

"Matthew, Fox isn't here." Bill sighed.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Skinner and Krycek walked in.

Scully glared at Skinner with undisguised contempt. The A.D. immediately picked up on her thoughts and didn't miss her conflicting emotions of satisfaction and sorrow she felt over lying to Mulder by telling the agent that he was dead.

"We're heading for Moscow." Krycek informed them.

"I'll get my bag," Scully said, standing.

"No . . . it would be safer for Skinner and me to go alone."

"Fuck that! Mulder is my partner and I don't want that man near him," she snapped at Krycek while glaring menacingly at Skinner.

"Fox, wouldn't be in this current predicament if you hadn't lied to him, Scully. He'd be safely back in the U.S. with me . . . not being held by some perverted peddler of human flesh!"

"You're a fine one to speak about lies, Assistant Director Walter Skinner! That was the only reason you were put in charge of the X-Files . . . to monitor our work and destroy the evidence. Not to mention winning Agent Mulder's trust . . . you did an excellent job in that area." She sneered at him with undisguised contempt in her voice.

"If we're going to dig up past transgressions, you'd better look closer to home . . . you were sent in to debunk his work. Did you tell Section Chief Blevins where to shove it when he asked you to spy on your fellow agent? Don't try your Saint Scully routine on me . . . it won't work."

"Fuck you, sir! You were behind my abduction . . . you bastard!"

Skinner sighed. "I most certainly was not! I requested that you be transferred. I didn't know about their plans to abduct you until after the fact. Afterwards, I was the one who got you returned . . . I have supported the X-Files ever since." Skinner felt a headache coming on as he clenched his teeth together to keep a few nasty comments from escaping.

"What about Mulder's father? That happened after my return. We have you dead to rights there . . . smoking gun and all."

"Why would I want to deny that I killed Bill Mulder. The consortium gave me a choice between killing Bill Mulder or letting Fox be sacrificed to their experiments," Skinner stated tiredly.

Krycek saw the strain on his older brother's face; he didn't want anymore stress on him because he needed Skinner's help to rescue Fox. He interrupted, "Enough! You are not going with us, Scully. I'm sorry, but I need Skinner's help. I can't do it without him and you won't work with him. Right now, Fox is all that matters to me!"

"Give me a minute to pack my bag," Krycek told Skinner.

Scully stood fuming. She knew Krycek was right and some of Skinner's arguments had started to make sense. Then again, there was this new development. Maybe finding out that Skinner was his brother had clouded Krycek's mind.

She stood silently holding her tongue as the men grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Her brother stood by her side. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Frohike strolled up to them. "So, nice pad . . . which room's mine?" he asked lightly, trying to relieve the tension.

Boris looked down at him, shrugged his shoulders. "Americans! Come along little man, I'll show you."

***

Moscow  
Friday, January 1  
11:00 a.m.

Mulder came slowly awake, he felt disoriented . . . there was a warm body pressed against his left side and a hand rested intimately on his stomach. He turned his head slowly and squinted with sleep encrusted eyes at the person lying beside him. Slava . . . it all came crashing back to him, the repeated rapes, being stabbed, dying . . . fuck. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around the room, he noticed the door to the bathroom. He slowly eased himself away from Slava, trying not to wake him he got out of bed.

Mulder walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He used the toilet, flushed, and washed his hands. Splashing cold water on his face, he tried to clear away the gritty sand from his eyes. He stood back and stared at his nude body in the mirror, reaching up, he traced the small scar that still remained.

Slava startled awake, Fox was no longer beside him, causing him to briefly panic . . . until he saw the light coming from the bathroom doorway. He let out a slow shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding, rose, and went into the bathroom.

Mulder stood nude in front of the sink, his eyes met Slava's in the mirror. The Cossack walked up behind him, wrapping his muscular arms around the agent's lithe, sleep-warmed body. Mulder consciously pulled away, but Slava held him tighter their bodies firmly pressed together. The agent placed his hands over the Russian's arms where the larger man had them locked around his body. Slava leaned down, kissing and sucking the side of Mulder's throat until there was a small red mark. "You gave me quite a scare this morning, moi krasivy Fox," he murmured into Mulder's ear as his early morning erection pressed into the small of the agent's back.

Slava turned the agent around to face him. Trailing an index finger along Mulder's face, he traced a path from the agent's cheekbone to his lips. Then he traced down under Mulder's chin, using his finger to tilt the FBI man's head up Slava brought his lips down over Mulder's mouth.

The Cossack thrust his tongue in tasting and exploring the heated depths and pushed in further. He licked the ridged top of the agent's mouth and stroked his tongue against the younger man's. Mulder felt his body going slack from the lack of oxygen making its way to his lungs. Slava tightened his hold around the agent's body as he broke the kiss. He smiled down at Mulder, touching the rapidly fading scar on the agent's chest he marveled at the near perfect skin that only a few short hours ago was bruised and torn.

"I have a full day planned for us, moi Fox. Yori will be here shortly to shave and groom you. Then my tailors are coming to take your measurements, and I want to give you a tour of my business. I'm sure you will find it all extremely interesting." Slava smiled excitedly, anxious to impress his Fox with his wealth and power.

Slava turned when he heard a voice being cleared behind him. "Excuse me, Tsar."

"Yori, come in, this is moi Fox. I want you to give him your full treatment: manicure, pedicure, massage, and shave." The Cossack held Mulder against his chest as he explained what he wanted done to Yori. He ran his hand over Mulder's chest and down to his pubic hair as he told Yori what he wanted shaved.

Yori went into the bedroom and came back with a white, velour robe, which had been Dmitry's. He handed it to the agent who took it gratefully and put it on. "Come, we will go to the salon."

"You'll be in good hands with Yori, Fox. I have some business to conduct, but I will be back when my tailors arrive."

Mulder followed Yori out of the bedroom, down a hallway, and into the foyer. The two n'thrals who stood guard in front of the elevator came instantly to attention, staring lustfully after the agent as he walked past following Yori.

Yori couldn't help but notice the way his boss treated his new slave or the look of tenderness in Slava's eyes as he held Mulder in his arms. Yori was a clairvoyant, a fact he had kept to himself. He found it useful to read Slava's needs and expectations, making himself invaluable to his employer. Slava wasn't even aware how easily Yori could get inside his head. Clairvoyants were much better at telepathy than sorcerers. But what had Yori's curiosity piqued was what Slava was thinking as he held the gorgeous younger man.

The handsome Cossack wanted to please the younger man and make him happy. These weren't Slava's usually selfish thoughts, he wasn't even thinking of the agent as his property. Slava thought of him as an equal, as a lover and a partner. Yori smiled, this was very useful information to have.

Yori took the agent into a large room with a barber chair and sink. There was a massage table, and an open shower with a retractable, hand-held sprayer. At the other end of the room was a built-in sauna.

Yori led Mulder over to the shower and took the robe from him. The Russian was shaped like a large bear he was as tall as the agent was, but broader and stronger.

Yori walked over to the counter and returned with a pink bottle. Mulder stared at it with contempt; it was a bottle of hair removal lotion for sensitive skin. "Don't I get a say in this?" he muttered backing away from the Russian.

"No, Nikolai Slava has the only say in anything around here, and he wants your body hairless. Don't worry, this is totally painless -- definitely not as painful as waxing, and the hair will grow back finer, not course like from shaving."

When Mulder attempted to avoid him, Yori issued an ultimatum. "If you do not stand still, Fox, I will have to get one of the Neanderthal guards to hold you."

"Goddamnit! Okay, I'll stand still . . . I don't want one of those things touching me! And don't call me Fox! It's Mulder," he growled, realizing there was no way to avoid this new humiliation.

Yori opened the bottle and applied the lotion over the agent's pubic hair. Then he coated the Mulder's legs with the lotion. "Lift up your arms," Yori requested and he applied the lotion under the agent's armpits, and then to his chest.

"There, now we have to wait five minutes." Yori walked over and set the timer on the counter. He was happy the young man had fallen for his ruse to bring in a n'thral. Mulder was unaware that Slava would not allow anyone, other than himself to touch him, and in particular he would never allow a Neanderthal anywhere near Mulder.

After five minutes had passed the timer went off. Yori walked back over to the shower and pulled down the retractable shower sprayer and turned on the water. When it got to comfortable temperature, he sprayed the agent's body washing the lotion and hair down the drain.

Yori looked him over carefully, making sure he didn't miss any hair. Satisfied, he grabbed a bar of soap and wash cloth, handing it to the FBI man. He placed the shower sprayer back onto the wall, positioned it, and turned on the water. "You can wash yourself, Mulder. Afterwards, I'll shave your face and wash and trim your hair."

Mulder did as he was told. His skin felt weird, running his hands over his legs now totally hairless. He only hoped it would grow back, but with the way his luck was running, he'd probably never have body hair again. He glared angrily at the back of Yori's head the man was completely covered in thick body hair, including a full beard.

When he finished washing, Yori handed him a towel to dry himself off with and had him put back on the robe. He sat in the barber's chair and Yori washed and trimmed his hair, then shaved the stubble from his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't use your fucking lotion on my face, too?" Mulder snarled sarcastically at the large hairy man.

"I didn't want to chance getting any on your thick head of hair. The Tsar would have been very angry if you came back with a bald spot," he answered seriously.

After he finished shaving Mulder, the Russian decided he didn't need a pedicure or a manicure, the young man's hands and feet were already perfectly manicured. Yori had him hop up on the massage table and gave him a long soothing massage, admiring the agent's well toned, perfect body. Too bad the agent couldn't sexually arouse him; Slava had taken care of that when he first came to work for him. The Cossack did not want another man around any of his beautiful slaves, so he had him castrated against his will. He wished he had known what he was getting into, before accepting this job. At the time, Slava had male and female slaves.

Yori finished with the massage and handed Mulder the robe to put back on. He then walked the agent back to Slava's bedroom. Slava was waiting for them with two other men. There was a small stool in the middle of the floor.

"Fox, come let me take a look at you."

Slava removed the agent's robe and Mulder turned a bright shade of red, embarrassed to be standing naked in front of four fully clothed men. All looked him over with admiration in their eyes. The Cossack ran a hand over Mulder's body, enjoying the feel of the agent's hairless chest, running it down to his groin. "Good work, Yori."

"Fox, these are my tailors . . . step up on the stool, they are going to take your measurements. They will have a tuxedo ready for you by tomorrow. I have a special surprise in store for you tomorrow evening."

Mulder looked over at the bed, there were several garment bags, boxes, and bolts of fabric stacked. The older of the two men took his tape measure out and proceeded to take the agent's measurements, while the younger man wrote them down. The young tailor seemed nervous and kept shifting uncomfortably. Mulder glanced down at the bulge in the younger man's pants, then looked over at Slava who was watching the older man take his measurements. It was good thing Slava hadn't noticed the younger man's arousal, he knew that would be unhealthy for the young tailor.

When the older tailor finished, he turned and spoke to the younger one in Russian. The young man walked over to the bed and selected a garment bag and several boxes, handing them to Slava. They exchanged a few words and packed their supplies, grabbed the remaining bags and fabrics, and quickly left.

"This suit should fit you until your tailored tuxedo arrives tomorrow. They will deliver the rest of your wardrobe by the end of the week." Nikolai handed Mulder the boxes and garment bags. Get dressed, moi Fox, then I will show you my operation here," he ordered softly.

Mulder stepped down from the stool and walked over to the bed, anxious to get some clothes on. He opened the boxes and found several pairs of silk boxers, ties, dress shoes, and a linen dress shirt. The garment bag contained an elegant black suit. Mulder quickly got dressed. The suit fit surprisingly well, emphasizing his tall lanky frame.

Slava smiled with delight. His Fox would garner much admiration from his employees and associates. He looked forward to showing off his lover. He walked up to Mulder, placing his hands on either side of the agent's hips he pulled him tightly against his body. Slava was five inches taller than the lanky agent, and his hard manhood pressed into the American's stomach. Mulder tried to step back, but the handsome Cossack held him in place and brought his mouth over Mulder's for a deep passionate kiss.

"Come, moi love," he murmured as he stepped back taking the agent's hand, he led him out of the bedroom and back into the foyer.

The large Neanderthal Captain was waiting for them as they stepped out. "My Tsar, everything is prepared as per your orders."

"Very good, Captain Mikhin."

Slava led Mulder into the elevator and the captain stepped in after them. Pushing the down button, they rode it two floors below, getting off. "This is where my offices are located, you will be accompanying me here daily, moi Fox."

They entered a large office space with a glass desk sitting on a raised platform. Mulder looked around, the blinds were closed and lights were on low. There was a laptop computer on the glass desk, a chair, and large pillow sitting on the floor. Across the room was a large sofa, a wet bar, and two other doors. Mulder assumed one of them led to a washroom. The opposite side of the room was a large built-in 200-gallon fish tank, filled with brightly colored tropical fish.

"Captain Mikhin, have Dmitry's pillow removed, and have a desk and chair brought in for Fox. Set it up over by the aquarium."

The captain stared at him in surprise; his Tsar always took a great deal of pleasure in humiliating his slaves and teaching them their proper place. He was treating this one as . . . his equal.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Slava asked.

"No, my Tsar."

"Then get moving . . . I expect you back within a half-hour."

"Yes, my Tsar." The captain quickly rushed from the room passing the four N'thral guards who protected the office.

"Good help is so hard to find." Slava sighed, watching Mulder as he walked over to the fish tank. "Ever own a fish aquarium?" he asked walking up behind the agent.

"Yes, but nothing close to this . . . this is incredible."

"Where I grew up we weren't near the ocean, only dry grasslands. I always dreamt of becoming a sailor or a deep sea diver." Slava stared dreamily at his colorful fish.

"What made you choose to become involved in organized crime?"

"I grew up . . . besides it was my family's business. I come from a long line of smugglers and extortionists." He placed his hand on the small of Mulder's back. "You will learn to love it here, moi Fox . . . I will get you whatever your heart desires."

Mulder knew better than to tell the ruthless gangster what his heart's desire was. He would need to win Slava's trust in order to escape. "I could use my medication, what have you done with it?"

"I threw it away. There is no need for you to take that with me protecting you. No one would dare lay a hand on you, moi love. I'm not like your other lovers . . . they were weak, and unable to give you the love and protection that I can."

Captain Mikhin returned carrying a chair he was followed by another n'thral carrying a glass desk that was identical to Slava's only smaller.

"Okay, moi Fox, let me show you the rest of our operation."

Our? Mulder looked at Slava, he'd been acting stranger and stranger, and his people were staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. He needed to figure out what was going on, he knew it was something significant.

***

On the Road  
Friday, January 1  
5:00 p.m.

Skinner had insisted on driving and Krycek sat disgruntled next to his bossy older brother. He glanced over at Skinner several times trying to see if there was a family resemblance. He was trying to image the A.D. with hair when an unsettling thought occurred to him. "How old were you when you lost your hair?"

"My mid-thirties . . . why, are you concerned?" Skinner smirked.

"Well . . . yeah, after all it's the genes on the mother's side of the family that determines baldness. I wonder if our grandfather was bald? If he was then there's not much hope for me," Krycek sighed, trying to picture himself without hair.

"He was as bald as a cucumber," Skinner mocked, enjoying the younger man's discomfort.

"Damn, I wonder if Fox could cure baldness?" Krycek murmured.

Skinner looked over at him thinking Krycek was a few bricks short. "Why would you even think that Fox could cure baldness?" This conversation was becoming reminiscent of the ones he used to have with Mulder while discussing his X-files case reports.

"He has the ability to heal . . . but then you wouldn't know that. We only just discovered it ourselves," Krycek stated matter-of-fact.

"How the hell would I know it! You kidnaped Fox away from me! What else don't I know about *my* lover that you do?" Skinner snapped irritated.

Krycek glanced at him smugly. "Only that he likes to be on top . . . occasionally. Comes really hard from being rimmed. And he likes long, slow, wet kisses . . . "

Skinner in a very typical older brother's move cuffed Krycek on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Krycek yelped. He thought about slugging Skinner back, but he decided if the A.D. was really pissed-off, he wouldn't have gotten off with just a slap on the back of his head. Besides, he was satisfied at the rise he'd gotten out of the older man.

Several minutes passed and it had started snowing heavily, so Skinner flipped on the windshield wiper-blades and turned on the car headlights.

"There is something you should know about Fox . . . that has me concerned." Krycek replied hesitantly.

"What?" Skinner didn't like the way the young man sounded.

"We found out if Fox goes longer than 48 hours without having sex . . . he starts experiencing painful withdrawal symptoms. Fox figured the first time he had sex with you, it triggered a chemical reaction in his body. The pheromone drug seems to help extend the time period, but even the drug doesn't prevent the painful withdrawal symptoms for long."

"Goddamnit! Krycek, that bastard will use that against Fox to make him submit to him." Skinner slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"We need to get Fox away from him before that happens."

Krycek sat silently for several minutes chewing on his bottom lip and fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay, what?" Skinner sighed.

"Have you noticed that ah . . . your sex drive increased since having sex with Fox?"

"No, I've always had a healthy libido . . . why, didn't you?"

"No, coming four to six times a night has always been quite normal for me," Krycek answered quickly.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just trying to make conversation, bro." Krycek leaned back and propped his feet up on the dashboard and listened to the tires sloshing against the wet pavement.

***

Moscow  
Friday, January 1  
7:00 p.m.

With Captain Mikhin and three other guards close by, Slava showed Mulder his slave pens, and training areas below his building. The agent was becoming nauseous from the foul smell, and the human misery around him. He was grateful that he only saw men there, and no boys, or young teenagers.

"Where do you keep the children?" Mulder hissed losing what little grip he had left on his temper.

"I don't deal in slaves younger than twenty years old. I have no interest in profiting off the defenseless. I'm not a total monster, moi Fox." It was very important for Slava to have Mulder's acceptance.

Monster enough, Mulder thought in the small hidden area of his mind. "Don't you make enough money from your other enterprises? Why deal in slaves?"

"If not me, then it would be someone else. Besides, it gives me pleasure. Look at them, moi Fox. They are not our equals . . . they have been put on this earth to serve us."

The cages were all small: five by seven feet and five feet high with no room to stand. The cages contained only a mat and the men inside were naked wrapped only in thin blankets. It was cold down here; the concrete floors provided no warmth.

"They're human beings, Nikolai. Not merchandise!"

"But they are not like us . . . we have evolved above them."

"Are you telling me you don't deal in mutants?"

"I don't deal in sorcerers or clairvoyants . . . we are the new masters of this world."

All eyes were on Mulder as he walked through. Slava guided him to where the highest valued slaves were kept, the cells were larger, and actually had working toilets with running water.

Mulder knew it was pointless to go on arguing with this man. He was as bad as any psychopath he'd come across during his years as a profiler for the FBI. Mulder shuddered knowing that he would never be able to remove these images from his mind -- they would haunt him forever.

***

Just outside of Moscow  
Friday, January 1  
8:00 p.m.

Kostya Danko hugged the nephew he hadn't seen in forty years. "Vladimir, it is so good to see you! You look exactly like your father, except for being bald. Your father had lots of hair like all of us Danko men do. But your mother's father, poor man, looked like a cue ball."

Skinner looked back at Krycek and smirked. "Uncle Kostya, call me Walter not Vladimir."

Kostya was a skinny man in his early seventies. He had a deeply lined face. He looked over at Krycek who stood just inside the doorway. A shadow crossed over the older man's features.

"Who is your friend, Walter?"

"Uncle Kostya, this is my half-brother Alexei Krycek."

"I thought as much . . . you look like your mother, young man. Aleksandra broke my brother's heart when she ran off with your father."

"Uncle, can you tell us what happened? We just found out about our relationship," Skinner asked.

"There isn't much to tell . . . Aleksandra met Ivan Krycek at work, she was his secretary. She ran off with him deserting her family. It was Ivan Krycek who helped Sergei leave the country with you and your sister. He didn't want to share Aleksandra's love with anyone, not even her children." Kostya had led them into his home as he was telling his story, he motioned for them to take a seat on the sofa.

"That explains a lot, Uncle. But why did my father lie to me about her being dead?"

"Walter, to him she was dead."

"Now, tell me why have you come back to Russia?"

"I came to find my lover, Uncle Kostya. Fox ran off with Alex and I came to take Fox back home with me."

Kostya glared over at Krycek. "Just like your father, aren't you, young man? Now, Walter, if your lover willingly left with him why would he come back to you? And, why would you still want him?"

"He was tricked into leaving me and we've already reconciled. But, Alex wouldn't allow him to return to me." Skinner glared over at Krycek.

"Okay, so where is your lover?"

"Nikolai Slava has him."

"Slava! You might as well forget about your lover, Walter. No one gets away from Slava once he gets his hands on them . . . he is too dangerous for you to go up against. Go back to America."

"I'm not leaving without Fox, Uncle. It is Nikolai Slava that is going to regret ever crossing my path! He signed his death warrant the moment he touched Fox," Skinner snarled. His uncle backed off; he had never seen such hatred or anger before.

"Calm down, Walter. If Slava has your lover, he most likely has sent him to one of his slave pens. There is an underground slave auction he holds once a month. Your cousin Anton could find out the location for you. If your lover is in Slava's possession, he will most likely be up for sale at the auction."

"Why is this allowed to go on?" Skinner asked disgustedly.

"Too many corrupt politicians and military personnel, Slava has quite a few of them on his payroll. His power and wealth has increased to a point that now there is no one strong enough to challenge him. Even the FSB is afraid of him."

"Well, we're not! That bastard is going down!" Krycek snapped.

Kostya stared between the two angry young men . . . and shook his head. They were both going to their deaths -- no one took on Slava and lived. He saw it was pointless to continue to argue with them, maybe Anton could talk some sense into them.

"You both must be exhausted, you can share the sofa, it pulls out into a bed . . . I'll get you some blankets. Tomorrow, I'll take you to see your cousin." Kostya left the room and came back with a large blanket.

Neither man liked the idea of sleeping together, but they were both exhausted. "Just stay on your side," Skinner advised as they finished making up the sofa bed. They stripped down to their underwear and Skinner got in on his side of the bed. Krycek sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out the letter Fox had left for him. He wanted to reread it before going to sleep.

"Put out the lights, Krycek."

"In a sec."

Skinner looked over at him, lifted himself up so he could see what the younger man was reading. "Hey, that's Mulder's handwriting . . . hand it over."

"No, it's personal."

"Nothing is *personal* where Fox is concerned. Show it to me."

Krycek glared at him and handed him the letter, sighing.

Skinner had a shattered expression on his face when he got through reading it. "He's in love with you."

"Yes, but he's choosing to go back to you."

Skinner lay down on his back, contemplating Mulder's letter. The sadness in the words he had written made Skinner's heart break. He didn't want to see his lover miserable. "We're going to have to discuss this with Fox when we get him back."

Krycek turned the lights out and got in under the covers. "Yeah, but he'd still be safer in the U.S. with you."

"I want him to be happy, not pining after you. We'll have to work this out," Skinner sighed.

"When we get him back. Skinner, are you going to see if you can make telepathic contact with him? We're near enough to Moscow -- if he's there."

"I'm going to wait until later . . . I don't want to chance being detected. I don't think it would be wise to let Fox know that we're here. We're going to need the element of surprise, if what you've said about Slava's true, he'd be able to read Mulder's mind. I'll sneak in, check on Fox, then sneak out."

"Bro, do you think you'll be able to control your temper if you discover Fox is being mistreated? Strong emotions will instantly alert Slava to your presence."

"No, but I'll pull out instantly . . . so I won't alert the bastard."

"Good, wake me when you're ready to sneak in," Krycek said. He turned on his side facing away from the older man.

Skinner stared at the younger man's back, they'd got through a whole conversation and he wasn't tempted to smack him even once.

***

Moscow

Saturday, January 2

2:00 a.m.

Mulder stirred awake. He was uncomfortable. He was hot and sticky and most of Slava's body was lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and tried to wiggle out from under the large Cossack, but it was futile. He didn't want to chance waking Slava again, so he laid still and hoped the larger man would roll off him on his own.

Mulder felt a faint brush against his mind; he'd had enough people contact him using telepathy to know what it was. *Who's there?* he asked telepathically, but received no answer.

Slava stirred. Mulder stopped as he felt the presence leave. The Cossack came instantly awake. "Who were you talking to?" he shouted and grabbed the agent's face between his two large hands, looking menacingly into his eyes. "WHO?" His body pressed Mulder's into the mattress.

"No one, I thought someone was trying telepathy . . . but I was wrong . . . there was no one there," Mulder panted finding it difficult to breathe, he knew it would have been useless to lie directly to the sorcerer.

Slava smoothed his hands over the sides of the agent's head looking deeper into his eyes. Satisfied that Fox was telling him the truth, he kissed his perfect lips. "Sorry, moi Fox. I've been concerned that Alexei might try something, but I would be able to feel his presence."

"Now as long as we're both up." Slava lowered his hand and placed it between the agent's legs, caressing up his thighs. Mulder sighed knowing it was totally futile to resist.

***

"DAMN! FUCKING BASTARD!" Skinner was out of bed, storming angrily around the room. Krycek had been sitting up watching him as he made contact with Fox.

"Ssh, Skinner, you'll wake the whole fucking apartment building." Krycek came up to him and put a hand on his arm. After the A.D. regained control over his temper, Krycek asked, "What has he done with Fox?" He knew it must be bad for the stoic older man to lose control.

"Slava's forcing Fox to share his bed . . . he's . . . raped him several times already. The bastard's been using mind-control on him to force him to submit. Fox really hates mind-control, he considers it a form of rape . . . on his mind."

Krycek flushed bright red, how could he have been so stupid and selfish? He never should have used mind-control on Fox; deep down he knew that his lover despised it. "Did you get a location?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, they're in an office building in downtown Moscow. The son-of-a-bitch has his living quarters on the top floors and that's where he's holding Fox."

"We'll have to devise a plan for getting Fox away from him. We'll need to know what the security is for the building before we even attempt to break in. Were you able to get anymore information out of Mulder's mind?" Krycek had started pacing excitedly.

"Quite a bit." Skinner sighed sadly at the images in his lover mind. Fox had gone through so many traumas in life -- more than one man should go through. Now he had a whole new set of emotional wounds to add to his list.

"What is it?" Krycek asked, seeing the sadness on the older man's face.

"Slava gave Fox a tour of his building. In the basement he's keeping the men he plans on selling at tonight's auction. He has them caged like animals and guarded by an army of n'thrals. Slava is taking him to the auction tonight, but I couldn't find out the location from Mulder's mind."

"The auction will probably be our best chance of getting to Fox. There will be too many minds for Slava to easily pick out ours. Hopefully your cousin will know the location when we talk to him this morning."

"C'mon, Krycek, we better sit down and plan out how we are going to combine our powers to defeat Slava."

***

Moscow

Saturday, January 2

9:00 a.m.

Yori was again tending to Mulder, there wasn't really a lot for him to do. The agent was perfect, besides giving him a shave and massage there was nothing else he needed.

"Mulder, can I ask you a question?"

Mulder was lying on his stomach as Yori massaged his shoulders. "Hmm, what?" he murmured, feeling the tension leaving his body.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what, Yori?"

"Wrap the Tsar around your little finger."

"I don't understand what you mean. I hardly have that bastard wrapped around my finger. I wouldn't be here if I did -- I'd be back in the U.S."

"He treats you with reverence. The Tsar treats you as his equal, not as his slave. You seem to have an unusual affect on him, but you really aren't aware of it are you?"

"No. I wouldn't know how he would normally treat his other . . . captives?" Mulder started to mull over what Yori had told him. He remembered that Henderson, on their second encounter, had treated him much the same way as Slava was now. He realized it might be another aspect of the mutation. A sudden thought hit him, making him ill, what if it was because of his mutation that Walter fell in love with him? With Alex, he was sure that it was love, because the younger man came to D.C. to ask him to go back to Russia with him. He was sure Walter liked him, but did he really love him? How could he find out?

"Yori . . . would you like to leave Slava?"

"No one leaves Slava . . . except in a box."

"I'm willing to pay you and take you to America. Two million dollars would give you a whole new lease on life."

"That is a tempting offer, Mulder, but Slava will know what you are planning by reading your thoughts. Then I would end up very dead."

"He doesn't have to find out. I can hide some of my thoughts from him. But, what about you . . . he would read it in your thoughts. Damn, I thought it would work."

"How are you able to hide your thoughts?"

"My lover is a sorcerer. I discovered how while training him to use his powers. I can't hide all of them, but I can lock away a few."

"Can I test you?"

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Lock up all the thoughts about your family."

Mulder looked at him for a second, then concentrated. "Okay."

"What was your mother's name?"

"You tell me?"

Yori smiled and tried to read the agent's thoughts -- all thoughts of his mother were gone from his mind. "Very good, Mulder, I think we can do business."

"You're a clairvoyant?"

"Yes."

That was even better than he'd hoped; now he had an ally. If he could get out of this building, he just might be able to get out of the country . . . with Yori's help.

"Slava's taking me with him to the auction tonight. Do you know where it is going to be? It would be the best chance I'll get at escaping, with all the people that will be there."

"I'm helping to clean up some of the men that are to be auctioned off tonight. I'd have preferred to wait until the Tsar goes away on business, but he'd probably take you with him. Okay, we'll try tonight."

***

Moscow  
Saturday, January 2  
11:20 a.m.

Anton Danko stood in front of a street map of Moscow. He was the same age as his American cousin, who was standing next to him. Anton had thick wavy black hair, brown eyes, and a droopy mustache. He was dressed in an off the rack suit that fit him poorly and wore a shoulder holstered gun.

Skinner hadn't been aware that Anton worked for the FSB (formally the KGB). He was going to contact the acquaintances he had made working for the FBI, but it was better being able to deal with a family member.

They had been going over the map for possible ways in and out of the building where Slava held his auctions. It was a tightly guarded structure and only those clients that had been pre-approved were allowed admittance.

"Anton, if you know about this despicable act that is going to take place tonight, why don't you raid the place and arrest all the participants?"

"Slava has too many high-level friends in our government and military. Some of them will probably be at the auction tonight. It is suicide to go up against him . . . the last people who tried are dead. There weren't even enough left to bury. I'm only helping you, Walter, because we are family. But, I ask you again to reconsider, let this man go, find yourself another lover."

"Anton, I will die first. There is no way in hell that I would leave my lover in that monster's hands. Fox Mulder means more to me than my own life."

"Fox Mulder? You mean FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder?" Anton asked surprised.

"Yes, does it make a difference?" Skinner was getting agitated at the lack of help he was receiving. He wanted to raid that place, but he couldn't do it with just three men.

"Of course it makes a difference . . . Agent Fox Mulder is famous. I could get many men to help just for the chance of meeting him."

"You're telling me that men would risk their lives just to meet Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked flabbergasted.

"Skinner, Fox is becoming a living legend in many parts of the world, since the government declassified the X-Files," Krycek informed him. After taking in Skinner's puzzled expression he added, "You weren't aware of any of this, were you? When we get Fox back, I have some magazines to show you."

"Yes, Alexei is right. Agent Mulder is legendary, there are men that work here that would lay down their lives for him."

Things were starting to look up. Skinner glanced at the map, if they could come up with another twelve men they would have all the exits covered. Then it would be up to Krycek and him to go in and retrieve Fox. "How many men can you get, Anton?"

"We still have to keep this hush-hush, but I'm positive of at least fifteen that we can trust."

"Okay, Anton, gather as many men as you can trust. Is there a secure place we could meet before this evening?"

"There's a old vacant warehouse near where the auction is going to take place. It's not close enough to arouse suspicion. I'll arrange for all the men to meet there at 4:00 p.m., here I'll write down the address." Anton grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the address handing it to Skinner.

Skinner shook his cousin's hand. "Thank you, Anton, we'll meet you at 4:00 this afternoon. Come along, Krycek," Skinner growled as he left.

***

Moscow  
Saturday, January 2  
7:40 p.m.

"Please hold still, Mr. Fox," the tailor begged as he finished the last minute alterations.

Slava stood in quiet admiration, watching the elder tailor work his art on his lover. Fox looked magnificent in the black tuxedo with a forest green cummerbund, emerald buttons, and cuff links. The green from the buttons and cummerbund enhanced the agent's hazel eyes that were now a brilliant shade of green, glowing with an inner light.

When the tailor finished, Slava came up to them. "Nice job, Ivan," he complemented, handing the older man a tip, which he pocketed as he left the room.

"You look breathtaking, moi krasivy Fox." He kissed him tenderly and pulled a long box out of his pocket, which he handed to the agent.

Mulder sighed looking at it, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be a damned ring, but the box was larger than a ring box. He opened it and pulled out an expensive Rolex watch.

"I wanted to mark the first time we went out in public together, moi Fox. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice." It was nice, he'd always admired this watch, and no doubt Slava retrieved that piece of information from his thoughts. Mulder would never have spent the money on it for himself; it was far too extravagant.

"Here, let me put it on you." Slava took the watch and strapped it around the agent's wrist. "Mm, it's perfect. Come along, moi love, you will learn to love these auctions as much as I do." He guided Mulder out of the bedroom toward the elevators.

"Captain Mikhin, we are ready to leave. Are all the guards in position?"

"Yes, my Tsar."

They got onto the waiting elevator and headed down to the underground parking garage with the n'thral Captain. Mulder had been a bit out of it the first time he was down here and looked around the empty parking garage curiously. There were only two large limousines one had the same n'thral driver from their drive down from St. Petersburg. He stood at attention with the car door held open as he waited for them to climb in.

Slava had Mulder get in before him, a courtesy he'd never given anyone before. After Slava climbed in, the driver shut the door and the captain got in the passenger seat. As the driver steered the car out of the garage, three large sedans pulled out, two behind the limo and one in front. Mulder looked out the mirrored windows at them, noting the large occupants in each car.

"Our security detail, Fox. You don't need to worry about your safety; I won't let anything happen to you. I can personally handle any situation that might arise at the auction. The six n'thrals are mainly for show, they let people know how powerful I am."

The limousine drove to a rundown area past several burnt out buildings. It finally pulled up in front of a fenced-in building, there were two n'thrals guarding the gate. "Nikolai, do you ever hire anyone besides n'thrals for your security force?" Mulder asked, he wanted to find out everything he could about Slava's security.

"No, n'thrals make the best guards. They never question orders, their mere presence is intimidating, and they are extremely bloodthirsty."

The driver pulled the limousine in front of the main doors to the building and the Three large sedans pulled up behind it. Two n'thrals climbed out of each and took positions on either side of the limo. There was already quite a crowd present, the parking lot was packed with cars. Several of the customers stood around outside talking, waiting for the show to begin. They all glanced up at the limo as the n'thral open the door letting his employer out. Slava reached his hand back for Mulder, anxious to start showing him off.

Mulder climbed out reluctantly, he was nervous knowing that the Cossack had planned to make him the center of attention. He didn't welcome the looks he was going to be receiving tonight. At least Slava had a jealous streak and wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, not even to shake his hand. He had noticed that during the tour he had of Slava's business yesterday.

Slava wrapped an arm possessively around his waist as they walked inside the building. Mulder realized that it had once been an old theater as they walked into the lobby. He felt like he'd stepped into another world, clean and elegant, it was completely different inside from the rundown exterior. Most of the men milling around the lobby stopped and stared as they entered. They were all wearing expensive clothing and jewelry; even the n'thrals were flaunting their wealth to the others present.

Slava tightened his hold on the agent, pulling him closer. "Look at the envy on their faces, moi Fox," he whispered into the agent's ear.

There were waiters walking through the crowd serving champagne, one came over to them. Slava removed one glass, after taking a sip he handed it to Mulder. Which caused a murmur to go throughout the crowd, it was the slave who would test the drink for his master, not vise versa.

Mulder took a tentative sip; he wanted to keep a clear head tonight. He couldn't afford to get even a little bit tipsy, but he couldn't afford to offend Slava either. The man was clearly in his glory showing him off like some prized trophy. An older gentleman approached them. Mulder recognized him immediately, he'd never knew his name, had always thought of him as the well-manicured man. He knew some of the consortium had gotten away and were still operating in secret, but he had never expected to run into one, anytime soon.

"Mr. Slava, it is a pleasure to be doing business with you again, sir." He shook Slava's hand smiling pleasantly, before turning his attention to Mulder. "Mr. Mulder, you're looking well, life must be agreeing with you." Mulder couldn't help but notice the glint of amusement in the older man's eyes.

"Mr. Jones, you and Fox know each other?"

"We're old acquaintances. Isn't that right, Mr. Mulder?"

"Yes, why are you here?"

"We need some new test subjects and Mr. Slava's merchandise has proven to be of excellent quality."

"That's . . . sick . . . they're human beings . . . " Mulder bit back the rest of his response as Slava's fingers dug into his waist.

*Control yourself, Fox.* Slava told him telepathically.

*Sorry.* Mulder answered weakly back.

*You must overcome this sense of compassion you feel, moi Fox.*

*That would not be possible.*

*In time, you will, eventually you will come to enjoy the power you have over these mere humans.*

Jones watched their silent conversation with envy. He would pay for the ability to read minds, but he had remained a normal human after the virus was released. "Mr. Slava, I look forward to doing business with you in the future. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Mulder." He reached out a hand to shake the agent's, but found his wrist grabbed by a much larger hand. He looked over his shoulder at the massive n'thral who held him.

"Mr. Jones, no one touches Fox except me. In the future, please keep that in mind," Slava warned and nodded at Captain Mikhin who released the well-manicured man's arm.

"I apologize it will not happen again," he said rubbing his sore wrist as he walked quickly away. Agent Mulder was still of interest to the consortium. They wanted desperately to get their hands on him, both for revenge for his interference in their agenda and to discover more about his mutation. They had four of the twenty-five men known to have the immortal strain of the mutation in their labs. Two had died during testing to see just how much their bodies could withstand, they found out total incineration would kill them.

The consortium had been unable to break through the FBI security surrounding the agent. After Mulder had left with Krycek, they had hoped to track the agent down and claim him for their experiments. With him now in that damned Cossack's hand, it would be virtually impossible to get to Mulder.

Slava guided the agent with a protective arm around his waist up the stairs toward their private box. He noted the hungry looks and the erections tenting the pants of everyone who was present, particularly the n'thrals. Because Mulder was off the pheromone medication he was causing instant arousal in all those around them.

The handsome Cossack had Mulder sit on his right side in the balcony box. It looked out over the stage and ramp that had been built out into the audience. The place was packed. There must have been over five hundred people in the theater. Theirs was the only balcony box and it allowed the audience an unobstructed view of the two elegantly dressed men. All eyes glanced up at them as Slava leaned over and claimed the agent's mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. He's mine -- eat your hearts out, he thought with pride.

Two men in the back of the mass of people glared up with hate filled eyes. Both were trying to gain control over the desire to destroy the man touching their lover. The older of the two had a better grip on his temper; he touched the arm of his younger companion, speaking silently. *Calm down, Krycek. I won't be able to maintain my shield around you if you don't . . . then Slava will sense your presence. *

*Sorry, brat. But, I call first dibs on killing that bastard!*

*Don't call me that.*

*Hey, it seems fitting. Besides, I've always wanted to have an older brother,* Krycek quipped.

*Don't call me brat . . . it may be the Russian word for brother, but if Fox hears it we'll never hear the end of it.*

*Oh yeah, you're right, he'd have a field day with it.*

*Oh and, Alex, as your older brother it is my right to kill that bastard first . . . you can have what's left.*

Yori had been standing in the back of the crowd and overheard the silent conversation pass between the two disguised men. So that was Alexei Krycek, he remembered Slava ranting and raving about the young man years ago. Alexei had told the Cossack to go to hell when he had made a pass at him. That was about five years ago and it still angered Slava that his advances had been rebuffed.

He wondered who the other man was, his thoughts were harder to read, and he couldn't make out his features under the thick fur hat and overcoat with its collar turned up. This was a blessing in disguise, literally. He now had allies to help him get Mulder away from the Tsar. He slowly eased his way over to the two men, keeping an eye on Slava's security force.

He stood behind them as the first slave was brought out on stage. The slave was a white male in his twenties, sandy brown hair and extremely skinny. He was naked and had a collar around his neck. He was led down the ramp to be viewed by all parties . . . he was shaking visibly with fear. Slava always saved his best slaves for last and the crowd knew this, so bidding usually started low for the first hour. Most of the buyers were waiting until the better merchandise was brought out later in the evening.

While the crowd was occupied, Yori used telepathy to speak to the two men in front of him. *Mulder hired me to help him escape. You are here for the same purpose, maybe we can work together?*

*Who are you?* Krycek asked angry that their cover was already blown.

*Don't worry . . . no one else is aware of your mission, Comrade Krycek. I am Yori, I work for the Tsar.*

*How do we know we can trust you?* Skinner growled.

*Do you have a choice?*

*Okay, but keep out of our way.*

The auction moved along slowly, eighty slaves had been purchased by 1:00 a.m. and there were over fifty remaining. Mulder glanced dispassionately down at the mulling crowd. Slava hadn't left his side all evening, touching him all throughout the night. Mulder knew he was causing the entire crowd to become aroused, which was driving up the prices of Slava's slaves.

"Nikolai, I need to use the restroom." If he could get Slava away from his bodyguards he just might be able to knock him out and get away. Yori was suppose to have a car waiting and had promised to be watching for him.

Slava stood up and stretched. "Come along, Fox, I'll take you. I could use a break." Slava pulled the agent to his feet, but wouldn't release his hand; instead he used it to pull the agent against his body.

"I want you so fucking bad right now, moi love." He moaned and pressed his hardness into the agent's stomach, bringing his hands behind Mulder's back, he groped his buttocks. "Let's grab a quickie while we're in the men's room?"

Mulder wrapped his hands around Slava's neck and pulled him down into a long, deep kiss that left the Cossack breathless. "You're right, Nikolai, I'm beginning to enjoy watching your auction. All those hot naked bodies are making me hungry for yours," Mulder purred into the Cossack's ear and licked his earlobe then catching it between his teeth he gently nipped it.

Slava moaned lust shot straight to his groin as Mulder's teeth excited him further, then his lover's words sank in, Fox wanted him! He hugged the agent tighter smiling into his silk hair. Mulder looked at his hand that was wrapped around Slava's neck, he glanced at his little pinky -- yes he definitely had him wrapped around it.

*What the hell is Fox doing?* Skinner muttered, watching the two men wrapped in a deep passionate kiss up in the balcony.

*Fuck . . . how the hell should I know?* Krycek growled equally upset.

*Mulder is leading the Tsar on, he's trying to distract him so he can make a break for it. Why? What did you think he was doing?* Yori asked amused by the men's irrational jealousy.

*Ah, nothing . . . I was thinking that ah . . . he was trying to . . . distract him.* Krycek blushed.

*I suggest we get ready . . . Mulder will need our help shortly,* Yori advised.

They watched as the two men left the balcony, followed by their n'thral bodyguards. The auction had been halted the moment the Cossack stood. The crowd took it as an impromptu break and started milling around. The few that had already made their purchases went to pay the bill and pick up their merchandise.

The three men passed a large crowd gathered around the corner of the theater. Several of the n'thrals couldn't wait to get their purchases home, and were fucking the slaves to the jeers and catcalls of the men around them. Skinner felt rage at the atrocities he was witnessing, but held his anger in check, and no one paid attention to the three men as they left the room, going the same direction that Slava and his lover had taken. They spied the Cossack's bodyguards entering a restroom, they watched as two men were roughly thrown out. Mulder and Slava then entered while the six menacing n'thrals remained outside.

Once inside Slava fell on the agent hungrily, pulling on the buttons to his pants. Mulder took in the whole room in a heartbeat . . . he only had one chance, so he had to make it count. He steered their bodies over to the small window above the covered trashcan. The trashcan had a heavy steel lid on it, not like the light aluminum most American cans had.

Slava succeeded in unfastening the agent's pants; he was so deep in the throes of lust that he didn't anticipate his lover's move until it was too late. Mulder kneed him hard in the groin, when he doubled over in pain the agent had the heavy lid off the trashcan and smashed it over his head. Blood covered the back of the lid as Mulder dropped it and pushed open the small window, crawling out just as the n'thral guards stormed in.

Krycek raced out the side door as he felt Mulder leaving through the window. Skinner and Yori followed close behind. Captain Mikhin ordered two of the n'thrals to remain and protect Slava as he and the other four dashed out of the room after the agent.

Mulder sprinted toward the parking lot. If Yori weren't around he'd have to steal a car on his own; so far he was making it. But his luck didn't hold, turning down the first aisle he ran straight into several men in black who were with their consortium boss Mr. Jones.

"Well, Agent Mulder, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Grab him!" he ordered. The MIB aimed their guns at Mulder, and as he backed away, they branched out to cut off his escape. Behind him more footsteps came running.

"Fox, wait!"

"Alex? No! Look out!" He shouted as he saw the men raise their weapons toward Krycek's direction. As the young man came tearing around the corner -- they opened fire. Hitting the younger man countless times. Krycek had been so intent on catching up to Mulder that he hadn't been using his powers and was taken by complete surprise. Blood poured from the countless bullet holes as Krycek slumped to the ground, going completely still, his life slowly drained from his body into the hard frozen ground below. Mulder watched in shock as his lover's chest stopped moving, and his heart stopped beating.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 12  
Reunited

by Jo B.  


* * *

  
***

Moscow  
Sunday, January 3  
1:40 a.m.

Walter Skinner was still linked to Krycek as he felt the bullets rip into the younger man's body. He pulled out his gun and used his powers to form a protective shield around his body. As he came blazing around the same corner a few seconds later, he was prepared, shooting the man closest to Mulder. The bullets fired at him bounced off his glowing protective shield that appeared as an eerie blue light around his body.

From another direction, four large N'thrals came running, drawing the fire from the MIB who wanted Fox Mulder for themselves. While the two parties were occupied, Skinner crept over to Mulder's side just as the agent knelt down by Krycek's body. Skinner reached down and grabbed his lover's arm trying to pull him away.

"Fox, he's dead . . . there is nothing you can do. C'mon, we have to get out of here. Now!"

"NO! I'm *not* leaving him!"

Yori quickly stepped forward, grabbing Krycek's prone body he hefted it over his shoulder. "We'll bring him with us, hurry, we must leave here at once. This way."

They moved quickly down another row of cars. Skinner kept a telepathic eye behind him, monitoring the gunfight between the MIB and the n'thrals. Yori stopped in front of a small car and opened the back door, easing Krycek's body inside. Mulder quickly crawled in beside him, and cradled the younger man protectively in his arms. He remembered Alex telling him that he was also an immortal, but dismissed the younger man's claim, since he had seen no evidence of it. He started gathering in the energy that was around him it would require a lot of power if he were to heal his lover.

Skinner climbed into the cramped passenger side and glanced back at the two men in the backseat. Mulder was leaning over Krycek, he whispered soothingly into the younger man's ear caressing the younger man's cold, ashen face with his long graceful fingers. Mulder leaned over and softly placed a kiss on Krycek's cold lips.

Skinner sadly returned his attention to their escape as Yori threw the car in gear and headed for the gate. They sped past several men racing out of the building. Skinner glanced at the closed gates and the large n'thral guard standing in front of them with his gun aimed at their oncoming car. He used his telekinetic powers, throwing the n'thral backward through the closed gates, causing the lock to break and the gates to fling open. Yori raced the car through the now opened and unguarded gates.

Mr. Jones ducked into his car and ordered his driver to retreat. The remaining MIB were still exchanging gunfire with the pinned down n'thrals. When they saw their employer fleeing, they leaped into the van that contained the consortium purchases and followed their employer toward the front gates. After the car and van roared by, and out of the broken gates, Captain Mikhin ordered his guards to give chase as he headed back inside to protect his beloved Tsar.

Yori guided his small car down the icy street, slamming on the brakes he slid to a stop at a roadblock. Anton Danko stepped out from behind one of the cars that were blocking the road. When he recognized his American cousin in the passenger seat, he signaled the other car blocking the road to move and waved them through the small gap. Yori paused as the FSB agent stepped up to the car.

"Walter, were you successful?" He stopped his inquiry upon seeing Agent Mulder in the backseat, holding Skinner's brother's body in his arms. "I'm sorry . . . accept my condolences over your loss, Walter."

"Thank you, Anton. We must get moving they'll be following us shortly."

"Don't worry, we have all roads blocked, we should be able to detain them long enough for you to get away. We'll regroup at my father's home."

Skinner nodded at Yori who started his car and headed outside of Moscow.

Mulder had been speaking softly to Krycek since they got into the car. "Okay, Alex, I hope that I'm able to do what we've practiced. Please . . . don't let me down . . . I don't want to lose you." Mulder felt the energy had grown sufficiently within him as he focused on the younger man's body. He saw all the damage with his mind and set about repairing it as he held his hands over the wounds.

Skinner was distracted by the bright glow coming from the back seat. Glancing back, he was startled to see Mulder bathed in a bright golden light that surrounded his lover and Krycek's bodies. The A.D. watched as the gaping wounds on his younger brother's body closed and healed right before his eyes.

When all the damage from the bullet wounds had been mended. Mulder concentrated on repairing the damage done to the younger man's brain and started his heart and lungs working again.

Skinner watched in awed silence as Krycek's body spasm and he breathed in his first breath of air. Yori looked through the rearview mirror as he tried to keep the car on the slick roads. Bringing back the dead wasn't something one saw everyday, he couldn't help but wonder what else the agent was able to do.

Krycek groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Mulder's face staring down at him. "Fox . . . damn, you look good." Krycek started shaking and his teeth clattered together. "I'm fr . . freeeezing. What . . . what happened . . . why am I all wet?"

Mulder smiled tiredly down at him, leaning over, he kissed him. "You were shot." Mulder yawned, feeling drained, he had expended too much energy healing Krycek, he barely had enough left to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

"You healed me?" Krycek asked, sitting up and looking down at his body. He had no memory of getting shot, but the evidence was before his eyes -- the bullet holes in his clothing and the blood.

Krycek turned around in the seat in time to grab Mulder as he passed out. It was his turn to cradle the agent's sleeping body in his arms.

"Fox! Alex, what happened? What's wrong with him?" Skinner shouted. The surprise over Krycek's miraculous healing was quickly forgotten over concern for his lover.

Krycek shifted and rearranged Mulder's long limbs into a more comfortable position, placing the agent's head on his lap. He brushed the hair out of Mulder's eyes and monitored his steady breathing before answering his half-brother. "He sleeping. One of the side effects to his healing ability is total exhaustion. We did several tests while we were traveling together." Krycek smiled, remembering how angry Mulder had been when he'd cut himself with a knife and asked the agent to heal him. "The most severe wounds required the most energy to heal, and it zapped Mulder's strength, he needed to sleep afterwards to regain his energy. However, we never tested anything as bad as this."

"So he's going to be all right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine after he's rested."

"Alex . . . welcome back."

Krycek smiled, "Brat . . . you missed me?"

"I . . . wouldn't go that far, but I was starting to tolerate you."

"Damn, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Krycek quipped, playing with Mulder's soft, silky hair.

Skinner ignored him. "How long is he going to be asleep?"

"I don't know. The longest he's slept before was two hours."

"We're here, gentlemen." Yori informed them as he pulled in front of Kostya Danko's apartment building.

Skinner eased his large body out of the cramped front seat and hurried to open the back door. He reached for Mulder's sleeping body. "Give him to me, Krycek."

"That's okay, Skinner, I have him. Why don't you run along and let your uncle know we're here." Krycek advised him as he slid out of the car pulling Mulder with him. He scooped the agent's limp body up into his hands, using his telekinetic power to help handle the agent's weight.

Skinner glared at him, but decided not to push such a small issue, choosing instead to catch the door as they headed up to his uncle's apartment. He pounded on the door and a sleepy Kostya answered. Seeing the men, one who appeared injured, he hurried them into the apartment. "Quick, lay him on the sofa . . . what's wrong with him? Was he shot?" Kostya asked, seeing the blood on the agent's white dress shirt, face, and hands.

"No, he'll be fine . . . he's only sleeping."

"Sleeping? Are you sure, Walter? It doesn't look like he's only sleeping to me."

"It's a little more involved than that . . . but he'll be fine once he wakes up." Skinner assured his uncle.

His uncle looked Mulder over. "He's a pretty thing, I can see why you were so insistent on getting him back."

"Uncle, it's not just his looks . . . he's intelligent, interesting, caring, and passionate," Skinner sighed there'd been far too many people lately that couldn't see past Mulder's beauty.

"If you say so, Walter."

"Uncle, Anton . . . and his men will be coming here after they've detain Slava's men and customers. I would like to clean Fox up and make him more comfortable before they get here. Can you get me a pitcher of warm soapy water and a wash cloth? Oh, Alex could use a shower and a fresh change of clothing, too"

"Walter, your bags are in the hall closet. Alexei, what happened to you?" the old man asked, seeing the state of his clothes and the dried blood on them.

"Oh, nothing much, shot, killed, brought back to life," Krycek stated matter-of-factly as he retrieved his bag and removed clean clothes for himself and Mulder. He handed Skinner the change of clothes for their lover and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Skinner accepted the washcloth, towel, and bowl of water from his uncle and started to remove his lover's soiled clothing. He unfastened the expensive Rolex and put it into his pocket. Yori stood watching the procedure as Skinner peeled away the agent's cummerbund and shirt. "Yori, do you mind . . . I would like Fox to have some privacy."

"Why? It's not as if I haven't seen Mulder naked before."

Skinner removed Mulder's shoes and socks. "What do you mean?"

"I was Slava's beautician. I groomed and massaged Mulder daily for him."

Skinner unfastened and removed the agent's pants leaving on his silk boxers. He started to wash away the blood that had seeped through the clothing onto Mulder's skin . . . his perfectly smooth and hairless skin. "What . . . what happened to Mulder's hair?" Skinner sputtered angrily as he lifted the waistband of the agent's boxers and peered under them.

"Slava doesn't approve of body hair . . . he instructed that Mulder be completely shaved. Don't worry, it should grow back eventually," Yori answered looking a bit nervous, he didn't want to get on this powerful man's wrong side.

"It had better," Skinner growled as he finished cleaning the blood off his lover's body and started toweling him dry. Krycek emerged from the bathroom dressed in clean jeans and a T-shirt with his hair still damp from his shower. He watched as Skinner pulled a soft, gray sweatshirt over Mulder's head. The A.D. put on a matching pair of sweatpants and adjusted Mulder's body on the sofa into a comfortable position. Satisfied, he stood and walked over to Krycek. "We can't stay here long . . . as soon as Anton arrives we have to leave for St. Petersburg."

"You're right, but we'll need a better car than Yori's," Krycek advised.

"We'll talk to Anton about it when he gets here." Skinner walked back over to the sofa and lifted Mulder's upper body, sitting he eased the agent's head onto his lap. Mulder stirred briefly, but fell back to sleep.

A half-hour later Anton arrived with a few of his men. He startled when Krycek answered the door. "I thought you were dead."

"I was . . . but Agent Mulder was able to bring me back. Ssh, he's sleeping . . . raising the dead takes a lot out of him," Krycek quipped, enjoying the shocked expressions from all the men.

Skinner had eased himself out from under Mulder when they arrived, wrapping a protective blanket around the agent's sleeping form. He watched in amusement as each of the men crept up to stare in awe at the agent -- legend, a legend that grew even larger after Krycek's blatant remarks.

"Anton, we need to get back to St. Petersburg could you loan us a car?"

"I'll do better than that, cousin, I'll drive you myself. Will Agent Mulder be able to travel soon?"

"He could travel right now . . . he's only asleep and he can do that in the car."

"Good, shall we leave then?"

"Krycek, you grab our bags . . . I'll get Fox." Skinner didn't wait for him to reply as he bundled Mulder in the large blanket and lifted him into his strong arms. "Uncle, we'll send the blanket back with Anton."

"No problem, Walter, keep it as long as you need it."

Yori caught the door and followed the four men out. He got in on the passenger side of the large government sedan. Krycek threw their bags in the trunk, then opened the backdoor and climbed in. He helped his brother ease Mulder's sleeping form in, trying not to wake him. Skinner sat behind Yori and rested Mulder's head on his lap as Anton climbed in behind the wheel. Krycek had the agent's feet in his lap and he gently massaged them under the blanket.

Anton started the car, turning on the headlights; it was an hour before dawn -- as he headed for St. Petersburg. He didn't expect to arrive until late afternoon. He glanced through the rearview mirror at Skinner. He could clearly see the love and relief on the bald man's face as he cradled the younger man in his lap.

***

St. Petersburg  
Sunday, January 3  
2:40 p.m.

Anton was just driving into St. Petersburg when Mulder finally stirred awake. He felt the motion of car as it sped and bounced along the icy, bumpy road. His head was resting on a lap . . . he breathed in and smiled . . . Walter.

Mulder slowly opened his eyes, staring at the back of the passenger seat then he looked down toward his feet that were resting on Krycek's lap. The younger man was soundly asleep with his head resting against the window. At the sound of soft snoring coming from above him, he knew Walter was also asleep. He was surprised to find the two men together; he had expected them to kill each other the next time they saw one another.

Mulder slowly eased his feet off Krycek's lap trying not to wake him; he then eased himself up from Skinner's lap, sitting between the two sleeping men.

"Agent Mulder, good afternoon. How are you feeling?" Anton asked.

Mulder stared at the car's driver; there was something familiar about him. "I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Anton Danko, Walter's cousin."

"He helped in the rescue last night, Mulder," Yori informed him.

"Oh, the man from the roadblock," Mulder replied, relieved to be able to place him.

The sound of voices woke the two men in the backseat. Skinner opened an eye, watching his lover draped over the front seat talking to the two Russians. He placed his hand on the small of Mulder's back. "Hey, welcome back," he murmured, pulling Mulder back he kissed him softly.

"Mm, Walter, have I told you how much I missed you?"

"No, but when we get to the apartment, maybe you should show me."

Krycek cleared his throat. He knew he'd promised that he would allow Mulder to leave, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be jealous.

Mulder turned away from Skinner and pulled Krycek to him, hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever fucking die on me again, Alex. Promise me that you'll be more careful from now on?"

"Why, Fox? You'll be returning to D.C. with Skinner. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you here . . . I wish it could have been different."

"Alex . . . please, maybe we could work something out."

"What, Fox? He's not coming with us!" Skinner stated firmly.

"Let's talk about this later . . . Walter," Mulder said as the car parked in front of Krycek's apartment building. They were about to get out when Mulder looked at his bare feet. "Guys, you wouldn't happen to know where my shoes are?"

"I have a pair of sneakers in my bag, Fox, I'll get them for you." Krycek got out and went to the trunk, pulling out a pair of socks and the sneakers. He handed them to Mulder, who quickly put them on and climbed out of the car. The five men rode the elevator up in blissful silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Yori was dreaming about life in America with two million dollars in his pocket. Not that the money was important to him, but it would allow him to start his own business if he wanted to.

Anton was worried, now that they had rescued Agent Mulder their lives would be in jeopardy. He wondered if they should try to flee the country?

Mulder felt his emotions being torn in two separate directions. He loved Walter and Alex equally, he was realizing that he couldn't live without either of them.

Krycek felt sadness in his heart, he was about to lose the only man he'd ever loved. He knew he could not go on living without Fox. Maybe it would have been better if Fox had left him dead, but Fox had mentioned working something out. He glanced over at Skinner, he knew the larger man would never allow him anywhere near Fox once they were back in United States.

Skinner was totally elated he had Fox back, and soon they'd be heading home for D.C. He would never permit Krycek to touch his lover again. He didn't know what Fox had meant by working something out, but that didn't matter Fox was his lover and his alone.

Frohike knew they were coming when their car got within twenty miles of St. Petersburg. He put on a kettle of beef barley soup and started making sandwiches, knowing the men would all be hungry.

Boris came into the kitchen, watching the little man preparing enough food to feed twenty people. "Frohike, don't you think you've made a little too much food?" Boris asked exasperated at how wasteful the American was.

Before Frohike could answer him, they heard the voices of the five men as they came into the apartment. "Nope, there are nine adults here and five of them are starving," Frohike grinned smugly at the Russian.

The men came tiredly into the kitchen. Yori grinned when he smelled the soup and saw the large plate of sandwiches. Frohike had taken the time to set the large kitchen table with plates and silverware, which was big enough for six adults. He had placed the large platter of sandwiches in the center of the table.

"Help yourselves," the little man told them. Ladling soup into separate bowls, he placed them in front of the starving men who all dug in hungrily.

Mulder had held back smiling at his oldest friend. "Frohike, it's good to see you again."

"Mulder, you gave us all quite a scare . . . don't do that again . . . ever. I'm too old to go chasing around the world." Frohike hugged him. "If you do . . . I'm taking your video collection."

"I promise, I won't. And, Frohike, you can have my video collection." Mulder grinned. Sitting down at the table between Krycek and Skinner, he grabbed himself a roast beef sandwich.

Between mouthfuls, Krycek introduced Yori and Anton to Boris and Frohike. Yori got up and helped himself to a second bowl of soup just as the Scullys walked into the large kitchen.

"Dana, Bill, I made enough food for everyone -- help yourselves."

"Mulder, are you all right?" Dana asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, Scully. Here, why don't you take my seat, I'm finished eating." Mulder rose and before Scully sat down she hugged him. He hesitated only briefly before returning the hug. He'd gone through too much to hold a grudge against his partner so he decided to forgive her.

Matthew smiled when he saw his third favorite adult and waddled over to him. "Fox." He held up his chubby little arms, wanting to be picked up. Mulder bent down and scooped the little boy up in his arms. He loved kids and had grown attached to Bill's little boy, who seemed to worship him.

Frohike had been standing eating at the counter and Boris rose to join him, giving Bill his seat at the table. Introductions were made again.

There seemed to be a silent truce called between Skinner and the Scullys. They didn't broach any sore subjects, discussing the weather and the latest breakthroughs in science.

Frohike shared the latest news involving the fight against the ghouls. "There's an airborne virus just invented that kills only ghouls . . . and has proven perfectly safe for the rest of the population. The airforce is going to test it in Miami tomorrow. If it is successful the virus will eventually be released to other countries to use."

"How many tests have they run to determine that this virus will not have any harmful affects on humans or other mutants? There may be long term affects they haven't discovered yet," Scully stressed, she didn't like the thought of another contagion being released so soon after the alien virus had wiped out half the population.

"It's a risk we have to take, Sis. You don't know what it's been like living in fear of those things or how many people have been slaughtered by them."

"I have to agree with Dana, Bill. They should wait until more tests have been done. We all know how sloppy the government can be when under pressure from the public," Skinner stated, wondering if the government even tried testing Mulder's strain of the mutation. It would be his lover's luck to end up dead over some incompetent government mistake.

Krycek read his mind. "Maybe we should call and find out if Mulder's strain of the mutation has been tested?"

"I'll call the Bureau and have them check into it."

"When will Mulder and you be heading back to America, cousin?"

"As soon as I can get a military transport plane to pick us up here."

"Walter, Yori is coming with us. It's part of an agreement I made with him for his help."

"Yeah, he told us. Two million dollars and U.S. citizenship, quite the bargain." Skinner looked at him sternly.

"It seemed like a bargain at the time. Besides, I still have the money my grandfather left me, and the two million from dad has been sitting in a growth fund for the past five years. It's bound to be worth more by now." Mulder looked bored, he never had been interested in money and had his financial planner handle all of his finances, including his taxes. He would go in once a year and sign the papers.

"Fox, you're telling us you have no idea how much money you actually have?" Skinner asked, shocked at Mulder's total ignorance about his finances.

"I really never paid that much attention, Walter. I pay someone to handle it for me, you know I hate paperwork."

"How much money did your grandfather leave you?"

"One million, but that was over twenty-five years ago, it was put in a trust-fund for me. I have never needed it, so I often forget it's there. The last time I checked was when I turned the account over to Bob, my financial planner, it was worth a little under four million. Bob, has been investing it for me over the last fifteen years."

"Your grandfather left you one million dollars twenty-five years ago, you haven't touched it . . . it was worth four million fifteen years ago . . . and you have no idea how much it's worth now? In addition, your father left you two million, which you haven't touched in five years? I want to meet this Bob person and, Fox, we're going to have a long serious discussion about money management," Skinner stressed.

"Oh, come on, Walter, if it interests you that much you can handle my finances. Just don't ask me to *please* that's why I hired Bob," Mulder whined.

Skinner shook his head as Krycek snickered at their lover's distress over his finances. Krycek enjoyed investing money and playing the stock market, he could see that his half-brother had a similar interest.

"Fox, we'll discuss this when we get home," Skinner sighed, how could anyone be this careless with their money? The A.D. knew he was going to be handling his lover's finances from now on. He only hoped Bob hadn't swindled Fox out of too much money.

"Hey, Mulder, you should have asked me . . . my brother Marvin is a investment broker. He would be happy to handle your finances for a nominal fee," Frohike suggested.

Mulder looked over at him. "Frohike, didn't your brother spend five years in jail for fraud?"

"No, that was Calvin. Marvin was only charged with tax evasion, he never went to jail."

"Thanks, Frohike, but I think I'll let Walter handle it," Mulder pushed himself away from the counter and walked toward the door. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to take a long, hot shower . . . alone." He added when he saw the looks on his two lover's faces.

***

Moscow  
Sunday, January 3  
4:00 p.m.

Captain Mikhin stood beside the bed as the doctor examined his Tsar. The blow to Slava's head had fractured his skull and he had not regained consciousness. The doctor turned to the n'thral captain. "Mr. Slava has slipped into a coma, I'm sorry, but there is nothing more I can do. I'll be back twice a day to check on him and change his bandages. I'll be assigning an orderly full time."

"How long do you think he'll be in the coma?"

"Hopefully only a few days, but it could be weeks. Moreover, there is no guarantee that there wouldn't be any brain damage," the doctor told the captain as he put his instruments away.

Captain Mikhin watched as the doctor left, then stared down at the handsome face of his Tsar. They had been together since they were teenagers and he was fiercely loyal to the man.

His men had lost the Tsar's lover when the police had ambushed them at a roadblock, killing two of his men, and severely wounding another.

He had the rest of his men out searching for the agent. He last saw him leaving with a stern man who used sorcerer powers when fighting against those MIB bastards. Yori was with this strange sorcerer and helped carry the body of the Tsar's enemy, Krycek. Yori would be dealt with when they found him as well as this strange sorcerer, but the Tsar's lover would be left for the Tsar to deal with when he woke up.

If he could find out who this sorcerer was he'd be able to track down the Tsar's lover and bring him back.

***

St. Petersburg  
Sunday, January 3  
4:10 p.m.

Mulder was feeling deeply depressed and conflicted. He could not bring himself to leave Alex, and he wanted to return to D.C. with Walter. He didn't know how it happened that he had fallen deeply in love with both of them. He felt like he was cheating on one when he was with the other. He needed some time by himself, to think, and resolve this problem on his own. He knew Walter wasn't going to be happy with him, but he needed his space. Well, at least for the next thirty-two hours, he wouldn't be able to stand the withdrawal pains any longer than that. It'd been almost twenty-four hours since he had sex last with Slava. Mulder trembled at the memory of the man touching him. As a child he had learned how to bury unpleasant memories and he would try to do that with Slava, if he banished him from his conscious memory it would be like if nothing had ever happened.

He grabbed some of Krycek's clothing and a spare razor, and went to stay in one of the many guestrooms. He would take a shower in that room. It was better that they stayed in separate rooms until they could work this out among them.

Mulder also wanted to find out if Skinner really loved him or if it was because of his mutation. He wasn't sure how he would be able to find this out. Maybe he could get Frohike to use his empathic powers on the A.D. and read his true emotions. That sounded like his best bet, but he wasn't comfortable using Frohike for love advice. There was always Yori he would be impartial.

Mulder looked in several of the guestrooms before choosing the one opposite the stairs to the roof. It was smaller than all of the other rooms, having only a shower in the tiny bathroom. However, he wanted small . . . he had enough of large and opulent. The agent turned on the shower and stripped off of his clothes, stepping under the hot luxurious spray. It felt good to be alone finally . . . to have a moment of blessed peace . . . after spending the last two days with that homicidal sex-maniac. //Don't think about him!// Mulder scowled himself.

Down in the kitchen between eating and talking, Skinner and Krycek kept their attention focused on the man upstairs. Neither one considered it voyeuristic to spy on their lover as he was taking a shower. They both wanted to go upstairs and join him, but neither dared without the other one following. That was the last thing Mulder needed right now was the two of them going at each other throats.

"It may not be safe for me or my men to stay in our country, Walter. What would be the chance of getting them and their families approved for immigration into America?" Anton asked.

"The U.S. is looking for intelligent, hard-working men . . . I don't think there should be a problem. I'll call immigration and my contacts in Congress. I should know by Tuesday afternoon."

Anton nodded, he wasn't happy about leaving, but with Slava still alive it was only a matter of time before he started taking vengeance against the men who helped Fox Mulder escape.

"Excuse us, Alex and I need to talk to Mulder," Skinner told them, standing.

Krycek quickly got up and followed the A.D. out of the room. "Well at least we allowed him to finish his shower in peace, but I think he still wants some more time alone," he told the older man.

"It's not good to allow Fox to sulk alone for too long, he forgets that there are other people here for him now. He needs comforting after what that Cossack bastard did to him! Fox shouldn't be alone right now. He'll start borrowing guilt and before we know it he will have convince himself we'd be better off without him," Skinner replied as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, you're right. However, I still think we should allow him some more time alone," Krycek sighed. Looking up the long flight of steps that led to their lover.

"That's easy for you to say . . . you've had him to yourself for over two weeks," Skinner snipped.

"Well, this isn't the time to let your petty jealousies get in the way. Do you want Fox to be happy?" Krycek asked scornfully.

"Krycek . . . fuckoff! You know . . . damn well . . . Mulder's happiness is important to me!"

"Ha, then prove it."

"How?"

"Let's leave him alone tonight. We'll talk to him in the morning."

Skinner didn't like it, Fox was hurting and he wanted to comfort him. But Krycek sounded too smug about having Mulder's welfare in mind and he didn't want to appear less concerned. "Okay, for Fox. We'll both allow him some privacy tonight."

Krycek smirked, just because he was giving the agent up didn't mean he wanted Fox sleeping with Skinner under his roof.

Taking in the older man's sad expression, Krycek decided to make an attempt at a peace offering. "Do you want to see photographs of our mother?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I've only had one photo to remember her by all of these years."

Krycek led him away from the staircase and into the library. He walked over to a built-in cabinet, opening the top door he pulled out several old albums. The young man handed them to his older half-brother. "If you see any photographs of her that you like . . . please feel free to take them."

"Thanks, Alex." Skinner took the albums over to a desk in the room and sat, turning on the desk lamp. He noticed the albums were dated, so he started with the album 1958 through 1962. He carefully leafed through the photos, selecting one that only had his mother in it. Most were of her and a man Skinner knew had to be Krycek's father, there wasn't the slightest resemblance between father and son. The A.D. immediately hated the face of the man who had broken up his family and stolen his mother. He was glad that Krycek didn't look like his father, it made it easier to deal with him. His mother didn't look happy in any of the photographs her smile appeared forced.

When he got to the end of the first album, he noticed that his mother was pregnant -- it was 1962. He picked up the next album labeled 1963 through 1973. Krycek was pictured predominantly throughout the album, but at least in photographs with Krycek, their mother appeared genuinely happy. He peeled one of those photos out of the album . . . Krycek looked to be about eight.

The last album had more photographs of Krycek, but his mother was in fewer. There was one photo showing her in her bedroom, sitting in front of a large fireplace, she looked pale and sickly.

Krycek walked up behind him and noticed the photograph he was looking at. "Mother was always frail and sad, she seemed to have given up on life long before I was born. Father was very possessive of her. He tolerated the time she'd spent with me, knowing it made her happy. I think that was the only reason he wanted a child."

"If he treated her that way, why did she stay with him?"

"I always wondered that. Maybe she felt that she already had lost two children and was afraid of losing me, too. I'm sure father would have used that threat against her."

Skinner was sad at how his mother's life had ended up. Being married to a man she obviously didn't love and giving up her children. Why did she marry him? There was more to this story than Krycek or he knew.

"Did mother ever keep a journal?"

"Yes, but I have no idea where it would be. We could look for it if you want? Father had most of mother's things packed up after she died and stored in a room down in the basement of the building."

"C'mon, show me where . . . I want to find out what really happened. Maybe she wrote about it in her journal."

Before they could leave, Frohike came strolling into the room. "Hey, Alex, do you have any videotaped movies?"

The younger man opened the bottom doors of the same cabinet the albums came out of. It contained over fifty tapes. "Help yourself, Frohike. This was my father collection of tapes."

They left the little man to make his selection as they headed down into the cold, large basement.

***

Mulder finished drying himself and slipped on the pair of cotton boxers he had borrowed from Krycek. He walked over to the only window in the small room and looked out. The sun was almost below the horizon and nighttime shadows started to spread across the room, it was only a little before 5:00 p.m. He had always hated the short days of winter. He didn't feel like company and didn't want to venture out of his temporary sanctuary. There was a small television set with a built-in VCR. Mulder hadn't seen televisions in any of the other rooms it was another reason he picked this one. He was feeling hungry and thirsty again and wondered if Krycek had any videos laying around. *HEY, FROHIKE!*

*Mulder? Don't shout . . . I can hear you loud and clear. What do you want?*

*Could you to sneak me something to eat and drink. Oh, find out if Alex has any videos laying around . . . preferably English-speaking movies.*

*On one condition.*

*What?*

*I get to watch them with you.*

*Okay, fine, whatever.* Mulder reluctantly agreed.

Frohike showed up a half-hour later with a tray of food and several tapes. "Alex showed me where his father had kept his video collection. It was a good thing the man spoke English, he had a whole bunch of pirated American movies."

Mulder took the tray from him and set it down on the bed. "What did you get?"

Frohike looked hungrily over at Mulder who had taken time to pull on a pair of jeans, but no shirt. "Red Heat, the Predator, Terminator I and II. Seems Mr. Krycek Senior had a thing for Arnold, he had every one of his movies."

"I've seen both Terminator movies and the Predator, what's Red Heat about?"

"Arnold plays a Russian detective sent to Chicago to track down a Russian drug smuggler. He has to work with a Chicago cop . . . it's one of those male buddy films."

"Frohike . . . the last thing I want to see right now is a movie about the Russian Mafia! Put Predator on and then Terminator movies," Mulder told him as he sat down cross-legged on bed in front the tray of food. He picked up the sandwich and lifted up the bread, tuna fish, it was one of his favorites . . . Frohike would remember that. He took a big bite and picked up the Russian beer, taking a tentative sip . . . not bad. He watched as his friend started the film and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

Frohike reached over and grabbed the bag of chips, took a handful, then passed it to Mulder. They sat quietly eating and watching the movie. When it was over, they put on the second movie, then the third. Mulder had a hard time focusing on the third movie . . . his mind kept drifting.

"He really does, you know."

"Who really does what, Frohike?"

Frohike grinned back at his friend. "Skinner, he's been in love with you for years. I'm surprised he finally had the courage to tell you how he feels. You really don't need to doubt his feelings for you, Mulder."

"Frohike, I'm in love with Alex and Walter. What should I do?" Mulder shook his head. "I really don't believe that I'm asking you for advice on love . . . no offense, Frohike, but it feels weird."

"No offense taken, it is weird," Frohike replied with a smirked. "It's your decision to make, but keep in mind that neither man can live without you. It's been festering with both of them for too many years and now that they're romantically involved with you . . . it will literally kill them to give you up. Mulder, you should know that Krycek already told Skinner it would be better for you to return to D.C. with him. He's giving you up because he knows he can't protect you . . . Mulder, it's killing him. If you leave him . . . he will be dead within the year." One of the things Frohike hated about being a clairvoyant was the ability to see portions of the future.

"Damnit, Frohike. I don't want to live without either of them, but you know they'd never agree to share! But how could I live if anything happened to Alex because of me. Tell me what to do?"

"Sorry, Mulder, but you have to decide that for yourself."

"I was contemplating going to England so I wouldn't endanger either of their lives anymore. However, I don't think that would work . . . do you?"

"Nope."

"I've never had two people in love with me before. How am I suppose to deal with this?" Mulder sighed lying back on the bed frustrated.

"Mulder, for someone so smart you can be really dense sometimes. There are more people than Skinner and Krycek in love with you." Frohike rolled his eyes at the agent.

"Who?"

"Me for one."

"Frohike." Mulder groaned . . . rolling over on his stomach, he buried his head under his arm . . . it took Frohike a moment to realize shaking and noises coming from the agent's body was uncontrollable laughter.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Frohike asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

After Mulder stopped laughing, he looked up at his long time friend. "Frohike, you're attracted to anything standing upright on two legs. But thanks . . . I really needed a laugh."

"Glad I'm so entertaining. If you'll excuse me . . . I think I'll take the dishes to the kitchen . . . then hit the sack." The little man got up and started to grab the tray, but Mulder's hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Frohike, don't go away angry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Apology accepted. I was sort of out of line." The little man smacked his lips together. "Shall we kiss and make up," Frohike leered. Mulder pulled away and Frohike laughed. "Got ya!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mulder glared at him.

The little man left the room with the tray and Mulder heard him laughing all the way down the hallway.

Sleep sounded really good to him right now, he was still tired from healing Krycek. Mulder stripped off his jeans and turned the TV down low for background noise. He slid under the heavy blankets and tossed and turned trying to get comfortable.

After two long hours of tossing and turning, unable to sleep, Mulder couldn't take it anymore. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, watching the flickering light made by the TV. He knew what the problem was and decided to do something about it. He climbed out of bed and pulled back on his jeans and shirt. Then slipped into the sneakers. He turned off the TV and walked to the door, listening carefully before opening it. It was well after 1:00 a.m. and he hoped that everyone was asleep. The only problem was finding out which room Skinner was in. As he quietly snuck down the hallway, he listened at each door, until he heard his lover's distinctive snoring coming from behind one.

Mulder slowly opened the door and stepped in, trying not to wake the older man. He walked up to the bed and studied Walter's face in the moonlight coming in through the window. He looked haggard. Mulder felt guilty . . . if he hadn't been so quick tempered and had only taken the time to hear Skinner's side of the story none of this would have happened. Sighing, the agent stripped off all of his clothing and crawled under the covers, easing over until they were lying back-to-back with their skin pressed together. Mulder closed his eyes and fell into a contented sleep.

Skinner didn't know what woke him, but he slowly became aware of the warm body pressed against his back. He breathed in . . . Fox . . . he'd recognize his lover's unique scent anywhere. He maneuvered his body around on the bed until he was facing the agent's back and he wrapped his arms around the lithe, sleep-warmed body -- finally.

Mulder was sleeping soundly and unconsciously moved deeper into the warm embrace, seeking the comfort and security he always found within those strong arms. He rolled over and cuddled even closer lying face-to-face with his head on the older man's shoulder.

Skinner just lay there watching him sleep, feeling truly happy for the first time in over two weeks. He caressed a hand down the agent's side until it came to rest on the smooth curve of his hip. He buried his nose in his lover's thick, silky hair and breathed in deeply, he smiled with contentment. He wanted to wake Fox up and make love to him, but he realized the agent needed his sleep. He would wait for his lover to wake up on his own. However, he was not leaving this bed until he did, he only hoped Fox was recovering from his experience with Slava.

He must have drifted back to sleep because when he woke up the room was brighter, there was soft light filtering through the window. He had an unbelievably pleasant sensation coming from his cock, glancing down he watched as Fox took him into his warm mouth.

Mulder felt the older man move and knew his efforts to wake him had paid off. "Walter, it's about time you woke up." Mulder grinned seductively up at him while his tongue licked around the sensitive head. The agent's hand gripped the thick base as he gave it one final lick and crawled back up to the older man.

"Fox, are you feeling all right? I would understand if you still feel the need to be alone . . . after what that bastard did to you."

"Walter, I feel fine . . . just a few more emotional scars to add to my collection. I won't let Slava interfere in my life any longer. I want you . . . I need you . . . just being in your arms keeps the darkness at bay." They shared a deep kiss and Skinner rolled Mulder onto his back, straddling him. He loomed over the agent, staring down into his beautiful aroused face.

"Fox, it's seems like forever since I've been allowed to touch and hold you . . . promise me . . . that you'll never leave me again."

"I promise . . . but we still need to talk. Walter, I love you . . . but there are other things I need in my life."

Skinner expression saddened. "Fox, I know you're in love with Krycek. I read the letter you wrote him. I promise that we will discuss this later . . . I want your happiness above all else." He gently ran his hand through Mulder's hair, smiling weakly. If it came to sharing him with another man . . . would he be able to?

Mulder put his hands on the sides of Skinner's head and pulled him down, kissing and nipping at his lips. "God, Walter, I've missed you so much." Mulder closed his eyes enjoying the familiar feeling of the larger man's body covering him, pressing him down into the soft mattress as their hard erections pressed firmly together.

Skinner gazed into the blissful face of his lover; Mulder had his eyes closed and was grinning happily. "Tell me what you want, Fox?" he asked as he ground his erection against the agent's.

Mulder moaned and dug his fingers into the older man's shoulders. "You . . . I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you deep inside of me."

Skinner kissed him hard, grinding their lips together in a bruising possessive kiss. He broke the kiss and moved down to the agent's throat, tasting and nipping as he went. He paused at his nipples and spent minutes scrapping them with his teeth, until they were hard little nubs and Mulder was moaning and wiggling nicely underneath him. He moved down and licked at his bellybutton when he got to his lover's groin he discovered the sensation from his lover's lack of any pubic hair was totally arousing. He was angry when he first saw what that Russian bastard had done, but he liked being able to lick the sensitive skin above his groin. He wondered if he could talk his lover into keeping himself shaved.

He took Mulder's cock into his mouth, deep-throating him all the way to the root. Mulder gasped and grabbed his head holding him in place. The older man pulled back scraping his teeth along his lover's length. Now what was that that Krycek said about what Mulder liked? Oh yeah, rimming. Skinner looked up at Mulder who was staring down at him lustfully through half-lidded eyes. He stared at a pillow next to his lover's head and it came floating down to him. He placed it under the agent's hips and shifted Mulder's legs apart so he could get at his opening.

"Walter, you figured out how to use telekinesis without needing to use your voice!" Mulder exclaimed looking at him surprised.

"Yeah, Frohike taught me." Skinner grinned; it was the only experience in the last few weeks that had made him happy. He'd hated vocalizing his commands -- it sounded so childish.

"I would never have guessed that you and Frohike would get along so . . . Oh, Christ!" Mulder gasped.

Skinner licked over his lover's opening and nudged against it with the tip of his tongue. He pushed slowly in savoring Mulder's musky, earthy flavor.

"Damn . . . please . . . don't stop!" Mulder moaned, pushing his hips back.

Skinner enjoyed the cries of pleasure that issued from his lover, and the feel of Mulder's anus clenching his tongue. He really should have done this sooner . . . he would have to remember to thank his baby brother for the advice. He reached his hand up and grasped the agent's erection as he slowly fucked him with his tongue. Mulder was incredibly hard. He trailed his hand up to the tip and found it dripping with pre-cum. Skinner started jerking his lover off in time with his tongue thrusting in and out of his body. He listened to the agent's moans and heavy panting, he felt the anal muscles tighten around him as Mulder's orgasm hit and he shot his milky come over his chest and belly.

Skinner pulled out and followed the milky trail with his tongue, licking a path up his lover's body. He reached Mulder's lips and kissed him sharing his taste with him. Mulder greedily pulled the older man's tongue into his mouth sucking on it. "Mm, thank you . . . Walter . . . that was so hot," he purred breathlessly.

"We're not done yet, lover." Skinner ground his erection against the younger man's soft organ. He moved back down and grabbed a tube of lubricant that came floating to him from his suitcase. He positioned his lover's legs over his shoulders and brought his hand down to his puckered opening. Mulder was already very loose and relaxed, and he had no trouble inserting two, then three fingers into him as he quickly stretched him.

He pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his thick cock. Skinner felt himself trembling with excitement as he thrust his cock in past the tight ring of muscles. He hesitated long enough for Mulder to catch his breath and allow his muscles to relax before thrusting all the way home.

Skinner sat back and relished the feeling of being back inside of the man that he loved with all his heart. He stared contentedly at their joined bodies. He would do whatever it took to make his lover happy as long as they were always together. Skinner was already starting to plan for their future together, he wanted to discuss his desire to start a family together. He sighed happily at the look of love showing on Mulder's open face.

Mulder shifted his legs down until they wrapped around the older man's waist. He stared in awe at the open expression of joy on Skinner's face, feeling a warm sensation spread over his body just from knowing he was the cause of his lover's happiness. The agent wanted to do whatever it took to keep that expression on Skinner's face.

Skinner slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside, then slowly pushed back into that tight heat. He very gradually increased the speed of his thrusts; he wanted this sweet moment to last forever. He watched as Mulder's cock got hard again, swelling against his belly. He reached a hand out grabbed it and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Mulder's hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets on the bed, he arched his back and pushed back against each hard thrust.

Skinner watched as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead and onto to his lover's chest which was already glistening from the agent's own sweat. They were both going to need a long shower after this workout.

He couldn't hold back any longer. It had been too long since he was with Fox this way, he felt his balls tightening up, thrust in deeply, and came hard. The force of Skinner's release sent Mulder over the edge and he came too, which triggered a second smaller orgasm for the older man.

Skinner looked at his lover in surprise; he had never experienced two orgasms within such a short space of time. He gently pulled his soft organ out, feeling totally spent and laid next to Mulder's sated, sublimed body on the bed, pulling him into his arms.

"That was unbelievable," Skinner murmured into the agent's hair as he nuzzled him with his face.

"Yeah, it was . . . it must be a family trait," Mulder chuckled. "You and Alex share many of the same moves."

"Fox, I really didn't need to hear that," Skinner sighed sadly. "I didn't know you were aware that Krycek was my brother."

"Sorry, Walter, that was a crass thing to say," Mulder apologized, realizing he'd unintentionally hurt his lover's feelings. "I found out about yours and Krycek's family relationship just before Slava tricked me into leaving with him. I noticed the portrait hanging downstairs and recognized the woman as being the same one as in the photo you keep on our dresser back home. Walter, how do you feel about it? It must have been a shock to find out after all these years."

"It was a shock . . . I'm not sure what was more of a jolt, finding out that my mother never died in a car crash or finding out that Krycek is my half-brother." Skinner stroked his lover's back as he talked.

"Fox, I've discovered that Alex isn't all that bad . . . we are a lot alike in many ways. We found our mother's journals in a storage room down in the basement last night. It took us over four hours to go through all of her possessions. Alex told me to take anything I wanted to remember her by. You know my father remarried a year after we got to America . . . I loved my stepmother as if she were my real mother, she was a kind and giving woman, but I still missed my real mother. I never stopped missing her and it's been forty years . . . how could she have left us for that man?" A silent tear made it's way down the older man's face.

"Are you hoping to find out by reading her journals?"

"Yes, I have to know the truth, even if it's painful."

"I'm sorry, Walter, but remember I'll be there for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Fox. C'mon, grab shower."

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 13  
Lover's Agreement

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, January 4  
9:10 a.m.

Skinner ran a washcloth over his lover's lithe, smooth body. It had been far too long since they had shared a shower. He remembered clearly the pain he had felt standing in the shower alone after Fox had left him. Now his lover was leaning up against his strong chest as he slowly washed Mulder's lean body.

He nipped and sucked at the side of Mulder's throat, leaving red hickeys and small teeth marks wherever his mouth traveled. He lowered the washcloth to the agent's groin, bringing it under his balls and up around his hard cock. Mulder purred constantly, sounding like a contented cat as he pushed forward into his lover's stroking hand.

"Fox, I love the way your body feels . . . shaved. It's very erotic and sensual. I'd like to keep you this way . . . forever," Skinner murmured.

"Ah, don't get your hopes up, Walter. I feel like a fucking eunuch . . . it's embarrassing. I almost hesitated coming to you this morning because of it."

"Why? You're beautiful. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love being able to lick and suck you here," he said as he caressed his hand just above the agent's groin, feeling the delicate soft skin.

Mulder smiled shyly and turned around in Skinner's arms. He kissed the side of his lover's face. "You do? Maybe I'd like to lick you there as well. How about it . . . I'll grab a razor. No, better yet . . . I'll run down to Yori's room and see if he has any of his hair removal lotion with him."

Skinner stared at him incredulously. "You're not serious? Are you?"

"Very. If you want me to remain shaved . . . then you have to also . . . fair play and all, lover." Mulder nipped the A.D.'s shoulder while trailing his hands down his lover's back, only stopping when they cradled the older man's buttocks and pressed their groins together.

This wasn't going as the A.D. had intended, and he didn't want to admit defeat. He really was turned on by Mulder's shaved body, but he didn't want lose his own lush bush. It would be humiliating taking a shower at the FBI's exercise facility. "Fine." He could live with a little humiliation.

"Fine! You're serious?" Mulder squeaked.

"Yes . . . when we get home we'll purchase some of that hair removal lotion. Fox . . . I agree fair play is fair play . . . I want to be able to play with every inch of your body. However, I'll only shave my groin area . . . I'm not about to shave my legs or chest," Skinner smirked, knowing he had just outwitted his lover, something that was usually impossible to do.

Mulder lowered his head resting it the older man's shoulder, sighing. He had never expected Walter to agree to something that outrageous. He felt the older man's arms tighten around his body and the gentle kisses on top of his head. The shower was beginning to turn cold so the agent pushed himself away and turned off the spray. "Okay, you win. C'mon, Walter, I'm hungry. Let's dress and you can make me breakfast." Mulder smiled at him as he stepped out of the bathtub.

"So, does that mean you'll be cooking lunch and dinner for me today?"

"Walter, anything you want. But we do have a large number of people to feed. I'll get Frohike to help me."

*Shouldn't you ask me first?*

*FROHIKE! Keep out of our bedroom!* Skinner shouted telepathically to the little man as Mulder fell on the bed laughing hysterically.

Skinner looked over at his beautiful naked lover, who had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"God, it's good to be back. Frohike, don't change . . . you're the only person I can still predict," Mulder gasped out breathlessly.

*Thanks, Mulder. So, what are we going to be cooking?*

*I don't know, I'll have to see what Alex has in his kitchen.*

Skinner interrupted their telepathic conversation. "C'mon, Fox, put some clothes on. I'd prefer that little pervert doesn't see anymore of your body -- it belongs to me and only me!"

*Spoils Sport.*

*Fuckoff, Frohike!* Skinner hissed.

*Ouch! Okay, Walter, sir, FUCK! Stop with the hot foot already. I promise . . . I won't spy.* Frohike had his fingers crossed as he hopped around on one foot, he just wouldn't let them know he was spying.

Mulder started dressing in the clothes from last night, he looked up at Skinner's smug look. "What did you do?"

"I taught, Melvin, a lesson."

"What?"

"Remember those old Three Stooges movies where one of them puts a lit match on the other's foot?"

"Oh, you gave Frohike a hot foot." Mulder shook his head at the juvenile antic his lover had just committed.

"Yeah, it felt so good . . . I have to admit, at first finding out I had this fucking alien mutation was horrifying, but now it feels great to be able to do things just by thinking them."

"Speak for yourself . . . I still hate it. You don't know what it's like to lose your freedom. I hate being dependent on other people for my day-to-day safety. Sometimes I just want to find a place where I can be all alone . . . and not have to worry about being attacked or raped!"

Seeing Skinner's sad expression, Mulder sighed, "But, I couldn't live without you in my life. I'm sorry, Walter, it's just that I feel like I've lost so much lately . . . I sometimes forget what I've gained."

"It's okay, Fox, I've forgotten how difficult this has been for you. I should be more sensitive to your feelings." Skinner walked over and hugged him tightly. "C'mon, I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast."

They walked out of the room into the hallway and ran into Krycek at the top of the stairs. He gave them a sad look, realizing what he had given up for his lover's welfare.

Mulder broke away from Skinner's embrace and walked purposefully up to Krycek, wrapped his arms around the younger man's body and kissed him hard, long, and deep. He poured in all of his love and commitment for the younger man into that kiss. Mulder had decided before going to Skinner's bed last night that he was not going to give up either man . . . they were just going to have to live with his decision. He was no longer willing to hide the way he felt about one in front of the other.

"C'mon, Alex, your big brother is going to make us breakfast." Mulder grinned knowing he would irritate Walter. He held out his hand to the older man who very reluctantly took it. Skinner gave him a stern expression, which Mulder ignored completely.

Both brothers saw the look of determination in their lover's eyes and allowed him to lead them downstairs toward the kitchen. "Walter, we'll have pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs," Mulder requested smiling at Skinner who looked at him with chagrin.

"Don't worry about it, Alex can fix us lunch, then I'll make us dinner. Seems perfectly fair to me." Mulder smiled sweetly.

"You've already made up your mind . . . haven't you? You had no intention of discussing this with either of us, did you, Fox?" Skinner hissed grabbing Mulder's arm and leading them into the parlor instead of the kitchen.

When Mulder sat down in the first available chair, he answered, "Yes, I have made up my mind . . . I'm sorry, Walter. I'm not giving either of you up. When we leave here Alex is coming with us."

Krycek gasped, surprised at the force behind the words, Fox was serious and he made sure by the tone of his voice that he was taken that way.

"So, what I want and need doesn't matter to you?" Skinner asked.

"I . . . this is difficult," Mulder said, looking up at Skinner who hovered over his chair. He glanced over at Krycek meeting his dark green eyes, and seeing the pain deep inside, he steeled himself. He didn't want to hurt Skinner's feelings, but it was his turn to make his own demands.

Mulder stood up, brushed past Skinner, and walked over to the fireplace staring up at Aleksandra -- he felt strengthened and determined. He had his back to them as he started to speak. "In the past year I've lost my independence . . . I can no longer go out by myself. I can't go running, to the store, or even to drive myself to work. I'm dependent others for my day-to-day survival."

Mulder turned to face them and looked sadly at both men. He had been hurting inside for so long and never wanted to burden either of them. However, he had to make them understand that he needed both of them, just as he needed air to breathe and water to drink.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to lose your freedom? To be dependent on someone else for your protection? To be so fucking needy? It sucks! I hate being this way! I didn't ask for it." Mulder blushed as he felt a tear make it's way down his cheek, he didn't want to break down in front of these two men.

"Fox." Skinner reached out for him; it was breaking his heart to see his lover's distress.

"Don't, Walter," Mulder sighed and backed away, he closed his eyes to regain his composure, taking a deep breath. Skinner reluctantly drew back, giving his lover his space.

"I've accepted the fact that I'll never be able to go out safely in public alone, that I'm dependent on others for my basic everyday needs. Fuck, even my body can't go longer than forty-eight hours without having sex." Mulder breathed in and looked at both men, saw sympathy and sadness in their eyes. "I've lost too much in my life and I refuse to lose anymore. Please, try to understand that I love you both deeply and I need you both." Mulder walked back over to his chair and sank into it exhausted.

Skinner didn't know what to do . . . he was lost in both his pain and his lover's.

Krycek looked at his despondent lover and then at his half-brother. They were all hurting and in pain. The emotions were too close to the surface. "Maybe we should eat breakfast and then finish this. I think we all need a little space."

*****

As they walked into the kitchen, Skinner said, "I'll fix breakfast like I promised. You two sit down."

As they sat, Krycek took Mulder's hand in his. It was finally sinking in . . . Fox wanted him to come back to the U.S. with them. For a moment, his jealousy was overpowering . . . he hated the thought of Fox with Skinner, but if sharing was the only way to keep him, he'd overcome his jealousy.

As he started mixing the batter for the pancakes together, Skinner's anger started to overcome his pain. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw Krycek holding Mulder's hand and the pain burst through again.

Scully came up and started helping him; she didn't like the devastated expression on the A.D.'s face. She and Skinner had their differences, but Mulder was acting insensitive and selfish. How could he sit there holding Krycek's hand knowing how Skinner felt about him? She took the pancake batter and scooped four perfect circles of batter into the greased frying pan.

Not being able to keep quiet, Skinner asked, "How would you feel, Fox? How would you feel if you loved me the way that I love you and I decided to take another lover?" He slammed the frying pan down, turning to his anger to drown out his pain. "Somehow I don't think you'd be so thrilled about it."

"I hope I would try to understand. Walter, you are the most important person in my life. But, I also love Alex . . . and I won't leave him behind. We have to work this out! I knew you'd have a problem with this . . . but I'll do anything to make you agree. Tell me what you want . . . I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" Skinner looked at him questioningly, he knew Fox would never agree to what he had in mind under any other circumstance.

"Anything," Mulder answered confidently.

"Okay, Fox, after breakfast . . . I'll tell you what I want for agreeing to share you with my half-brother." Skinner looked sternly at him making Mulder nervous, there was something behind that look that made his stomach clench. He wasn't hungry any longer.

***

After breakfast, Skinner had headed to his room to think. He was having second thoughts about holding Fox to his 'I'll do anything' agreement. In fact, he was having second thoughts about everything. He knew that he loved Fox with his entire body and soul, but he was having doubts about Mulder's love for him. How could he totally disregard both his and Krycek's feelings like this? If Fox really loved him, he wouldn't need Krycek.

He went to the closet and pulled his suitcase out and threw it on the bed. He didn't know how he was going to live without Fox, but he knew he had to try. He wouldn't force the younger man into a relationship he obviously didn't want. He would go to his uncle's house and stay until the transportation to the U.S. was arranged.

***

Krycek had gone to his room to take a shower after breakfast. He was coming to terms with Mulder's decision to have relationships with both him and his brother. The jealousy was still there, but it was tempered because of the memories he had of Mulder's grief when he thought Skinner was dead. He truly wanted him to be happy and he was thrilled that Fox had decided that he was necessary to that happiness, too.

As he finished dressing, he suddenly felt sadness and pain that was almost overwhelming. At first, he thought it was Fox, but after closing his eyes and focusing, he realized it was coming from his brother. Skinner's shields were lowered and Krycek was able to slip into his mind easily. It only took a few seconds to see what Walter had decided to do. He withdrew and quickly headed to his brother's room.

Opening the door, he asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Skinner whirled around. "Krycek, get the hell out of here. What I do is none of your business."

"It sure the hell is! What do you think this is going to do to him? He loves you and you're walking away."

"This should make you happy, Krycek. You'll have him all to yourself. It doesn't matter, anyway. He obviously doesn't love me or need me. He's made his choice. I won't stick around and force him to stay with me out of obligation."

"Is that what you think it is? God, you really are stupid! He loves BOTH of us. Is that really so hard for you to believe?" Krycek shook his head. He was starting to realize that emotionally his brother was weaker than he was.

He stared into Skinner's eyes and projected the scenes of Mulder's grief that he had so recently remembered. The scenes were brief, but poignant . . . Mulder's pain and tears.

Skinner turned away, tears in his eyes. He whispered, "He really does love me."

Krycek shook his head; that should have been evident to him already. "Yes, he does, and he's waiting for us down in the parlor. Let's go see him."

Skinner wiped his eyes and nodded, following Krycek out of the room.

***

Mulder had excused himself from breakfast early; he wasn't able to force down a couple of pancakes. He came into the parlor to mediate. This was the only room in the whole apartment that he felt completely at ease. There was always a pleasant scent of Lily of the Valley in the air and he felt a soothing calm staring at the portrait of his lovers' mother. His own mother had never given him the nurturing and love he needed, but looking up at this woman's serene face he felt an odd sense -- love and acceptance.

*I do love you, Fox.*

Mulder startled at the unexpected female voice in his head. He looked around expecting to find an intruder. But there was no one, he slowly turned and stared back at the portrait. "Aleksandra?" he whispered.

*Such a bright boy.*

"What do you want from me?"

*Take care of my boys, Fox. They both love you and need you. Give Vladimir what he wants . . . it will make him happy. In time, he will come to accept and love Alexei.*

"Aleksandra, what does he want? I would do anything for him."

*A child, Fox. He wants a child . . . yours and his. Don't deny him this precious gift.*

"No, it's not a good idea to bring a child into this world now! It will only lead to heartache and sorrow. Please, don't ask me to agree to this . . . it's wrong!"

*Oh, Fox, yours and Vladimir's child is destined to change the world. There can be no heartache in such a gift.*

"Aleksandra, I love your son with all of my heart, I'd give him whatever he wants, but this . . . "

She dismissed his objections. *Thank you, precious one. I love you as if you were my own son. I will try to protect your children from harm.*

Mulder felt overwhelmed and distressed, he didn't want the responsibility for a child's life . . . he didn't even have control over his own life anymore. Before he could ask her what she'd meant by children, Walter and Alex came strolling into the room, taking in his sad expression, they both approached with concern.

"Fox, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alex, just a bit melancholy." Mulder turned and stared back up at the portrait, taking a deep breath, he turned back to face his lovers.

"Can we sit down? We may be here awhile," Mulder murmured, taking a seat in the chair leaving the sofa for Alex and Walter to share.

"Walter, tell me what you want in exchange for allowing your brother and me to remain lovers," Mulder stated bluntly. He didn't even attempt to soften his question, he already knew what the older man wanted and he was feeling backed into a corner.

Walter Skinner closed his eyes looking for guidance . . . what he wanted wasn't easy for him to voice. It was too personal and painful, he and Sharon had tried throughout their marriage to have children, but they were never able to.

"Fox, I would like to have a child with you . . . I know it is still early in our relationship, but I love you and would like for us to start a family. The new techniques are promising. The baby will share both of our genetic traits . . . hopefully the better parts." Skinner grinned weakly and looked at Fox waiting for the inevitable rebuff.

"Okay, fine, whatever you want, Walter. I'm not particularly happy about bringing a child into this world, but if this is what you need . . . I will do it for you." Mulder glanced up at the portrait as he was speaking. *Happy?*

*Very, precious one.*

"Thanks, Fox," Skinner replied surprised. "I'll handle the majority of our child's care . . . I don't expect you to." Skinner had gotten up and was pacing excitedly.

"Walter, I'm agreeing to have this child with you . . . we will raise him together fifty-fifty."

Krycek looked on with a broken heart. Although, he would never admit it, he had always had a deep fantasy of starting a family with Fox. He was happy the agent was fighting his brother to keep him as his lover. That had been a shock and surprise to him. He would be going back to the U.S. with Fox . . . as his lover. He didn't know how his beautiful lover was planning on handling living arrangements, but he was willing to wait and see.

"Are you sure, Fox? I know this isn't what you want . . . and for the life of me, I can't believe you aren't arguing with me. Are you sure that you want to have a baby with me?" Skinner asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather adopt a couple of kittens, but I don't think that would satisfy your parental needs," Mulder quipped.

"No, it wouldn't." The older man walked up to his chair and bent down kissing him softly. "Fox, thank you."

Mulder looked up at Skinner with a slight smile on his face. "You're welcome." He couldn't stop the tear from sliding down his cheek.

Skinner was surprised. He thought his lover would be happy now that the agreement had been made. "Fox . . . I've already agreed to share you with Alex." Skinner knelt down in front of his chair, taking Mulder's long, graceful hands into his much larger, meatier ones. "Fox, I want to make you happy . . . tell me what you need?"

"Walter, I want you to accept my love for your brother with your heart. I don't want to live with your jealousy when you see Alex and me together. You have to accept that I need and love him as much as I need and love you."

"What about Alex, Fox? Shouldn't you be asking the same of him?"

Mulder looked over at Krycek. "Alex, are you going to have a problem with this?"

"No, Fox, as long as you're still in my life." Krycek eyes were filled with sorrow over the pain his lover still was in. But, Fox needed him -- loved him.

"Well, if he can accept sharing you with me . . . then I will accept it, too. It will be hard for me to see you in the arms of another man, but if it's what you need . . . I'll learn to live with it. Just promise me one thing?" Skinner asked trying to make the younger man smile.

"What?" Mulder face lit up with relief.

"It will just be Alex and me . . . you're not trying to build a harem," he grinned softly and pulled Mulder into his arms, kissing him.

"I promise, no harem." Mulder returned the kiss passionately.

Krycek watched them contentedly, earlier he would have been jealous of Mulder's affection for Skinner. Now, it didn't bother him as much to share Fox with Skinner. His older brother wasn't that bad once he'd gotten to know him. He did still wonder what Fox had in mind for living arrangements. He couldn't see them all sharing the same apartment.

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, January 4  
3:00 p.m.

Mulder couldn't remember ever being this happy as he sat on the floor of Dana's and Bill's rooms playing with Matthew. The thought of having a child still terrified him, but if his son turned out as good-natured as Matthew, then it would be worth it.

"Okay, Mulder, tell me . . . how are you going to handle having both men as lovers? I can't see you sharing the same apartment. Skinner and Krycek will be at each others throats in no time." Scully smiled down at him from where she sat curled up on the sofa with her legs under her, sipping a cup of tea.

"I haven't worked out all of the logistics, yet. However, you're right, it wouldn't be a wise idea to all live together . . . but they have promised to get along." Mulder grinned at her; it felt good to be on friendly terms again, he had missed having her there to talk to. "Although, I do kind of like the idea of two bedrooms with a connecting door," he joked, making Scully groan.

"Mulder," she sighed, shaking her head, raising one of her perfect eyebrows, and looking at him with amusement. Scully was overjoyed to see him happy after everything that had happened to him in the past two weeks. She deeply regretted the role she had played in deceiving him, she still didn't fully trust Skinner, but she had to admit some of his arguments made sense.

Matthew had crawled onto Mulder's lap and fallen fast asleep. The agent cradled his small body in his arms against his chest.

"Walter wants me to have a baby with him," he murmured softly.

Scully who had just taken a sip of tea choked, spitting it out very unladylike, blushing. She grabbed a napkin and started cleaning up the spill then set the teacup down on the table. She scooted off the sofa and sat on the floor next to Mulder.

"Isn't it a bit early in your relationship to even consider having a baby? Frankly, Mulder, I really don't think it's a good idea to bring a new life into this world yet . . . how much thought have you given this? You do tend to be impulsive at times." Scully was shocked that she was even having this conversation with Mulder. The idea of two men having a child together . . . a year ago it would have been ludicrous.

"I know it's weird . . . I'm still shocked over it. But, it's not too early in our relationship . . . Scully, I really do love him. However, I agree with you . . . I don't want to bring a baby into this fucked up world." Mulder sighed and hugged Matthew closer, the little boy buried his face in the soft flannel shirt the agent was wearing.

"Then tell him . . . I'm sure he'd understand."

"It's not as easy as that, Scully. I'd have talked Walter out of the whole ridiculous idea if his mother hadn't interfered."

"Mulder, his mother's dead . . . are you saying that her ghost told you to have his baby or else?" She gave him her patented look of disbelief that she had used countless times over their years together.

"Aleksandra, didn't issue an or else, but she did sway me. When I was talking to her I felt a real sense of love and belonging. She said she'd try to protect my children. When Walter asked me . . . I was unable to tell him anything but yes."

"What process was he suggesting you use?"

"Scully, I'm not sure. He mentioned the kid would have both of our traits, so I'd guess splicing our DNA together and producing a high-breed clone. Or genetically altering one of our sperm with DNA from the other and in vitro fertilizing one of the stolen ovum that the government is using in their new procreation clinics." Mulder quickly clamped his mouth shut as he realized he had inadvertently put his foot in it.

"I'm sorry, Scully, that was really insensitive of me."

"Mulder, it's not your fault. You didn't violate my body and steal my ova." She sighed, it was a whole new world and she was going to have to get used to it.

"Mulder, do you think there's a chance that you may be able to use mine? I'd be honored if you did." Scully liked the idea, if someone should benefit from her lost it would be nice if it were Mulder.

"I'd like that . . . I'll talk to Walter and see what process he was considering."

"You know, Mulder, it's weird, after fighting those bastards for all these years you're going to benefit from one of their illegal projects. It seems like justice in a way."

"It feels dirty to me . . . just having anything to do with any of their projects. Damnit, Scully, just the thought makes me sick."

"Get over it, Mulder! We won and to the victor goes the spoils, why shouldn't you benefit. What about Alex . . . are you planning on starting a family with him, too?"

"Alex . . . no . . . he'd never want to have children, he's too independent -- he'd feel tied down." Mulder was too busy looking at Matthew's sleeping face -- he didn't notice the look of disbelief that crossed Scully's face. She had seen how Krycek was around Matthew and had a hard time believing that he wouldn't want children, especially if Skinner was having one with Mulder.

"Mulder, Charlie has found us a place to live in Canada. Canada has just reopened its airspace to foreign flights and Bill was able to make us reservations on a flight going to Toronto. We'll be leaving on Wednesday," Scully told him sadly.

"Scully, I don't think it's safe for you to travel alone with only your brother. Alex was able to shield your true identity from any clairvoyant or sorcerer that was in the area. If it's okay with you, I'd feel better if Alex went with you to Canada until you get settled in. He could check the area that Charlie found and make sure there's not a threat to your safety nearby."

"Thanks, Mulder, I'd appreciate that . . . if Alex wouldn't mind."

"No, he likes you. He'd be just as concerned about your safety as I am. I better go check with Walter, he was talking to the military about our flight out of here." Mulder gently handed Matthew over to her. He stood up, stretched, and headed out the door. Scully watched him sadly; they'd had such a short time together. She hoped that one day they could be together as partners again.

***

Mulder headed down the hall, he knew Skinner was in the library making phone calls. Before going down to talk to him, he decided to find Alex and ask him to accompany the Scullys on Wednesday. The agent headed into the large master bedroom and found Krycek standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

The younger man was turning his head in different directions and running his hand over his short-cropped hair.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Trying to imagine myself bald. You know, it's inevitable," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Skinner . . . our mother's father was bald, Skinner said he started losing his hair in his thirties."

"Alex, you're not going to lose your hair. You can't." Mulder smiled, wondering when Alex was going to realize how stupid he was acting.

"Fox, I don't understand, what do you mean, I can't."

"You've told me yourself that you're immortal . . . if that's true, then you have stopped aging. So . . . you are always going to be as you are now." Mulder reached out and ran his hand affectionately over Krycek's head. "Besides, Walter was just yanking your chain . . . he told me he started to losing his hair when he was in his early twenties. By the way, you never told me how you know you're immortal."

"Oh, that's right, I can't believe I've forgotten," Krycek grinned sheepishly. "When I was working undercover for the consortium, I found out they had retrieved a sample of the alien virus from a crashed UFO in the early fifties. They tested it on a small town of two hundred people in a remote area of Alaska. All the women and girls died and most of the men had remained unaffected. However, thirty of the men mutated. Twenty into the n'thrals, six into ghouls, three into clairvoyants, and one sorcerer." Krycek took a breath and looked at Fox.

"Alex, we found the consortium's documents about that town, but most of the papers had been destroyed. There was no information on the man with the sorcerer mutation. They used the surviving men and boys in countless experiments." Mulder shivered at the thought of what they had done to those men. "The documents said that six of the boys turned into mutants once they reached puberty."

"Yeah, four more n'thrals and two more ghouls. The consortium was working on a way to determine what caused the alien virus to produce the different mutations and why some men were immune to it altogether." Krycek looked at Mulder with concern. "Your strain of mutation never occurred in any of their test subjects."

"You seem worried, Alex."

"I am . . . Fox, you saw yourself that the consortium is still active. Even in hiding they are still experimenting on helpless victims. Fox, you would be a prime target for their experiments. I checked with some of my remaining contacts in the UN and four of the men known to have your type of the mutation are missing."

"You think they were kidnaped by the consortium?"

"Yes, like you, most of them had been under tight protection from their governments. The immortal abducted in England had his guards murdered it was the same with the immortal from Japan and Australia. The immortal from Egypt just disappeared from his apartment -- no one heard or saw anything."

"I should consider myself lucky that I have you and Walter to protect me. Not to mention scores of FBI agents," Mulder replied.

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's slim waist pulling him into a quick hug and a kiss. "If those bastards get within a mile of you, my love, I'll flame their asses."

"Thanks, Alex. You were going to tell me about how you know your immortal?"

"That sorcerer from the town in Alaska, where they tested the virus in 1955, he never aged. They finally killed him during one of their experiments in 1989. Fifty-six years old and he still looked like he was Twenty-two. How do you think the government got access so quickly to a device that dampens a sorcerer's powers?"

"I was wondering about that. The government's been trying to make them wear the devices around their ankles and they've placed anyone with the sorcerer mutation into custody. Frohike said that the ACLU has gotten them released in the past two weeks on grounds that it is unconstitutional. Walter and I had been worried that he might have been forcefully detained. Hey, that means that Skinner's an immortal, too." Mulder grinned, realizing his good fortune; the two men that he loved were always going to be there with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're stuck with both of us forever."

"Alex, how was that sorcerer killed?"

"The bastards shot him as he was trying to escape."

"You mean that gunshot wounds can kill you? I thought by healing you I was only helping you to recover faster. You mean you would have really died?"

"Fox, unlike you, our immortality is mainly against aging, we can still be killed in the conventional sense. If you hadn't been there to heal me and bring me back, I would have remained dead."

"Then there is always the possibility that I can lose you forever," Mulder sighed sadly.

"Fox, if I wasn't so careless I never would have gotten shot. I promise for your sake that I'll be more alert from now on."

Mulder smiled, relieved and ran his hands up under Krycek's shirt and rubbed his thumbs over of the younger man's nipples. "I have a favor to ask you, Alex."

"Mm, what?" Krycek leaned into his warm caress.

"Can you escort the Scullys to Canada on Wednesday? The thought of them making the trip unprotected has me worried." Mulder pressed his lips over of Krycek's ear and traced the shape with his tongue.

"Yeah, I agree, it's not wise for them to go alone. Let me arrange with Boris to close up the apartment. When are you leaving with Walter?" Krycek had his fingers laced through Mulder's hair as the agent licked the inside of his ear.

Mulder broke away briefly and whispered his response into the triple agent's ear. "Don't know . . . I was heading downstairs to ask," he murmured breathlessly, rubbing his hard erection against Krycek's even harder one. "Bed?"

Both men started stripping each other's clothes off as they hurried out of the bathroom in the direction of the bed. They fell on it naked, locked in each other arms. Their aroused bodies grinding together as they explored licked, sucked, and kissed every inch of each other. Mulder pulled back, reaching under the pillow he pulled out the tube of lubricant. He quickly and thoroughly prepared his lover and plunged into his tight heat.

Krycek shifted his legs over Mulder's shoulders pushing up to open himself wider to each welcome thrust from the agent's large cock. "Harder!" he gasped.

Mulder drilled in forcefully, he enjoyed being in control of the other man's pleasure. He grunted each time he drove his cock home, he was still amazed at how tight and hot Krycek was it was so different than the sex he had had with countless women.

All too soon both men's orgasms hit simultaneously. Mulder grunted one last time and fell exhausted over Krycek's trembling, sweaty body. "Fuck . . . nothing like quick, hard sex in the afternoon," he murmured into the younger man's smooth chest.

Krycek was smoothing his hand over Mulder's damp hair. "Yeah . . . shower?"

"Sure . . . give me a second."

***

Downstairs, Skinner had just finished making all the arrangements. They would leave here Wednesday afternoon with the families of the FSB men who had helped to rescue Fox. The U.S. Air Force was sending a large passenger plane and a cargo plane to pickup the Russians and their possessions. He had talked to Anton; his men had already started packing, going about it as quietly as possible. The permission for the U.S. Air Force planes to land was received through Krycek's contacts. No one in the government knew that it was landing to assist some of its citizens in leaving.

Skinner stood up and stretched, he had spent the last three hours on the phone. He wondered what Mulder was doing and reached out his mind trying to track him down. He blushed when he stumbled across Fox having sex with Krycek. He pulled his mind away quickly, but to his surprise he didn't feel jealous.

After their discussion this morning and Mulder's promise to have a child with him, he felt a warm sense of contentment and was looking forward to the future. The only thing that still bothered him was that Fox hadn't told him what he intended for living arrangements.

Skinner wandered into the parlor and stood in front of the fireplace. He enjoyed looking up at the portrait of his mother. She looked just as he had remembered her from his childhood. He briefly thought about asking Krycek for it, but he knew from the way his younger brother looked at it, that it was one of his most valued possessions.

He hadn't realized how long he stood there staring up at her portrait lost in thought until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a firm chest pressed against his back, and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. He felt the dampness of Mulder's hair against the side of his face it was still wet from the shower he shared with Krycek.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you, Walter?"

"Mm, not within the past few hours." Skinner leaned back in his embrace enjoying the warmth and the clean smell of the agent's freshly showered skin.

"I love you, Walter. Did you finish making arrangements? I'd like to get out of this country as soon as possible."

Skinner felt the shiver of fear race through the agent's body. Mulder would never admit it out loud, but he was deathly afraid of falling back into Nikolai Slava's hands. "Don't worry, I won't let him get his hands on you again, Fox. You're safe here with me."

"Walter, not that I'm questioning your abilities . . . I'd still feel better when I have an ocean between me and Slava." Mulder pulled away. "I have to start helping Frohike prepare dinner."

"I'll keep you company, Fox." He circled his arm around the younger man's waist and accompanied him into the large kitchen.

Frohike and Mulder spent twenty minutes arguing over what to cook, before Skinner interrupted them, settling their disagreement. He didn't want to hurt the little man's feelings, but he really didn't like pigs knuckles.

Scully came downstairs to see if she could assist the two men, but thought better of it and instead joined Skinner at the large kitchen table to watch. They were soon joined by Krycek who poured them each a glass of wine leaving the carafe on the table. Boris and Yori showed up telling some off colored jokes in Russian that had Krycek and Skinner laughing and the Americans just staring at them without a clue.

Boris pulled out a bottle of vodka that he shared with Yori.

Mulder had been surprised at the selection of food Krycek had in his kitchen. Boris had made sure it was well stocked before they had arrived. He had pulled out sixteen lamb chops; he planned on grilling them on the large stove top gas grill and he started to prepare smoked garlic sage sauce. Frohike was busying himself preparing vegetables for the grill: he had zucchini, peppers, eggplant, and large portabella mushrooms that he brushed with olive oil. They kept up a telepathic conversation as they cooked and worked around each other. Frohike confiscated half of the grill for his vegetables.

*So then Byers tells us we'd might as well go back to the hotel, because he wasn't budging until we convince him of Skinner's innocence.* Frohike informs Mulder who laughs out loud at the picture of Byers saying that to Assistant Director Skinner.

The people at the table stopped talking and looked over at them, wondering what was so funny. Frohike and Mulder ignored them and continued on with their silent conversation.

The savory smells of lamb being grilled wafted through the kitchen. Bill strolled in carrying a grumpy Matthew who had just woken up from his nap, the little boy calmed down as soon as he saw all the people laughing and talking. Bill sat down in the last empty chair at the table with Matthew in his lap.

Mulder transferred the crusty baked bread into a basket and brought it over to the table, placing it on the lazy Susan in the center of the large round table. He then walked back and turned the six lamb chops he was grilling. Frohike grabbed three plates and transferred a serving of the grilled vegetables into each, he passed the plates to Mulder who put two lamb chops a piece on them and spooned over some sauce. He then put six more lamb chops on the grill to cook and took the full plates over to the table, placing one each in front of Yori, Boris, and Dana. He smirked at the hungry looks that Walter and Alex shot him.

He walked back to the grill and turned the lamb chops, then went to the refrigerator to remove the special treat he made for Matthew, knowing the one-year old wouldn't appreciate lamb chops. He had prepared him a banana yogurt crunch, the agent brought it and a spoon over to Matthew, placing it in front of him and handing Bill the spoon.

*You should have seen how angry Walter was when we waited in Miami and it became clear that you weren't going to show up. I convinced him not to turn Byers into a toad,* Frohike said. Mulder chuckled at the image of a toad in a three-piece suit.

They prepared three more plates of food, which Mulder brought over to the table setting them in front of his lovers and Bill. The basket of bread was empty so he grabbed it and refilled it with the second loaf he left warming in the oven.

They transferred the remaining lamb chops vegetable onto their own plates. Frohike tucked a bottle of wine under his arm and the six people at the table watched at they walked out of the room, heading for the dining room. Mulder paused and shouted back, "There's a Coffee-Brandy cake for dessert in the refrigerator, help yourselves."

They set their plates down at the large dining room table and Frohike lit the candles. The little man had taken the time to set the table that sat ten, Mulder sat across from him, and Frohike opened and poured them each a glass of wine.

"Alone at last, honey," Frohike quipped.

They raised their glasses of wine and clicked them together. "You can say that again." They ate in peaceful silence, which was broken, when the fireplace lit by itself and soft music started playing on the stereo.

Mulder looked around and grinned, smelling Lily of the Valley Perfume. "Thanks, Aleksandra."

Frohike stared at him questioningly, until he heard the soft lilting voice. *You're welcome, precious. Please, call me mom.*

"Cool, so you're in tight with your mother-in-law," Frohike smirked.

"Hey, show some respect. I'm living with her sons and she's going to become a grandmother shortly."

"Do her sons know that you've been talking to her?" Frohike wasn't aware that Walter and Alex had walked into the dining room just as he was asking the question.

"Thanks a lot, Frohike," Mulder moaned.

Walter carried a tray of desserts and Krycek followed carrying their wineglasses and a new carafe of Merlot. They sat down on either side of Mulder, staring questioningly at him. Mulder concentrated on finishing his meal, feeling uncomfortable under his lovers' questioning looks. They waited for him to finish, sipping their wine patiently.

Frohike watched them, fascinated by their unspoken words. Mulder finished his glass of wine, and before Alex or Walter could refill it, the wine bottle in front of Frohike lifted up and its contents poured into the agent's glass filling it to the brim.

"Thanks, Mom," Mulder said, as he cautiously picked up the overly full glass of wine, sipping it trying not to spill any.

*You're welcome, precious.* Aleksandra lilting voice surprised Walter and Alex.

"Mom?" they both asked simultaneously.

After they received no answer, they looked pleadingly at Mulder. "She's gone . . . it's hard for her to communicate for too long on this plane," he informed them.

"How long have you been having these casual conversations with our mother, Fox?" Skinner asked him.

"Only since this morning . . . she wanted me know how important it was to agree to have a child with you." Mulder looked at his hands, he probably should have mentioned it earlier, but he was afraid Walter would not believe him.

"And you waited until now to tell me?"

"Walter, I'm sorry, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," Mulder sighed, pushing himself away from the table in an attempt to leave. Both men grabbed his arms and bringing him back into his chair.

"Fox, Walter believed me when I told him about her communicating with me. He would have believed you, please don't keep secrets from us," Krycek murmured soothingly.

"Alex is right, Fox, but what I don't understand is even if you thought I wouldn't believed you . . . it never prevented you from telling me things in the past."

Mulder gaped at them. They were double-teaming him -- this wasn't what he had in mind when he thought of sharing. When did he lose control?

"I'm sorry, Walter, it won't happen again. Alex, I wasn't aware that your mother spoke to you . . . what did she say?"

"It was after Slava kidnaped you, she told me to find my brother."

"Oh, that's how you and Walter found out about each other."

"Yeah, but she hasn't spoken to me since. Why is she talking to you?" There was a hint of envy behind Krycek's voice.

"I don't know, Alex. She said she wanted me to take care of you and Walter. Maybe she was checking me out to make sure I was good enough for you."

"What exactly did she say to you, Fox?" Skinner leaned forward so he could look into his lover's eyes.

"That she wanted me to agree to have a child with you . . . that our child was destined to change the world. Your mother wants you to be happy, Walter. We really didn't have that lengthy of a conversation." Mulder reached for his glass of wine.

"What did she mean by that comment about our child?" Skinner asked.

"Maybe your son will discover a vaccine against the alien virus." Krycek volunteered. Downing his glass of wine, he reached for a piece of cake from the tray Skinner had set down.

"Maybe he'll be the first president of the world." Skinner liked that idea -- his son a leader of men.

"I've always hated those vague prophecies -- it could mean almost anything," Mulder complained.

Frohike looked admiringly at the three men as the answer they were seeking sprang into his head. He had hated these brief glimpses of the future he received, they usually never told him anything of importance. Normally they only frighten him with their vagueness, until now. He decided to keep this jewel of information to himself. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, they would find out soon enough anyway.

The little man helped himself to a piece of cake off the tray, humming happily to himself. Byers and Langly were going to love hearing about this.

Mulder looked over at his friend, he knew something was up, Frohike had a look of mischief on his face. "Okay, Frohike, spill it!"

"Spill what, Mulder?"

"Frohike, I've known you for almost ten years and I can tell when you're hiding something."

"I was only thinking what a cute threesome you guys make. So, does this sharing include a menage à trois?" Frohike leered, taking a forkful of cake.

Krycek and Skinner glared at him while Mulder seriously considered that picture, smiling -- they'd never go for it.

They left Frohike alone after that . . . not wanting to hear anymore thoughtful suggestions from the little pervert.

***

St. Petersburg - Airport  
Wednesday, January 6  
4:00 p.m.

Krycek watched Mulder's plane vanish into the horizon. He was standing next to Dana and Bill. Dana put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Alex, Skinner will protect him. Not to mention all of those FSB agents on the plane, he'll be fine."

"We're talking about Fox Mulder, Dana, when has he ever been able to stay out of trouble?"

"You have a point, but as long as Skinner's with him I wouldn't worry."

Boris walked up to them. "Everything is taken care of at your apartment, Alexei. I've made arrangement's to ship those items we discussed to your temporary address in D.C."

"Thank you, Boris. Are you sure you're going to be okay here?"

"Alexei, this is my home . . . I was born here and I will die here."

They embraced and said their farewells as the boarding for their flight was announced.

***

Moscow  
Thursday, January 7  
8:00 a.m.

Captain Mikhin sat behind the small steel desk in his cluttered office. Nikolai Slava hadn't woken up from his coma, yet. The captain thought angrily, dreaming of the type of revenge he would like to take against that exotic creature that had injured his Tsar.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter."

"Captain, I've been able to track down the Tsar's slave and that mysterious sorcerer." Fedor Tammo announced breathlessly after running up the six flights of stairs to get there.

"Good work, comrade! Where is he?"

"In Washington, D.C., the sorcerer who stole him from us is a very powerful man in the United States. He is an Assistant Director of their FBI, his name is Walter Skinner."

"It won't be easy to retrieve the Tsar's pet for him. I'll go to America to personally oversee his capture."

"There's more, Captain. Alexei Krycek isn't dead. He was spotted at the airport yesterday, accompanying a man and his sons to Toronto, Canada. I had a clairvoyant in our Canadian syndicate meet the plane. He followed them to a large farm forty miles from the city."

"Perfect . . . have the private jet readied, I want to leave within the hour for Toronto. Have our Canadian operative meet my flight. I have a special surprise planned for Alexei Krycek, he will make the perfect bait to lure the Tsar's pet out into the open."

Fedor hurried out to arrange the flight. He knew that if the plane wasn't ready when the massive n'thral captain arrived at the airport, he would be held responsible.

Mikhin opened his desk drawer, pulling out a heavy steel cuff. It was a stolen American device they used to control sorcerers. He set it on the desk, then pulled out a large steel case, lifting the lid to check on its contents, counting a dozen syringes and twenty-four vials of heroin. Yes, he was going to have a lot of fun with Alexei Krycek.

***


End file.
